


Love is Madness

by Kat_van_Lee



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Hate to Love, High School, Instagram, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Manik - Freeform, Partying, Pining, Romance, Social Media, Someone needs to protect Matteo from himself, Strangers to Lovers, Twitter, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, jotteo
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_van_Lee/pseuds/Kat_van_Lee
Summary: "Life's a bitch and you don't need money to get fucked by it."Ich bin 17. Ich gehe zur Schule. Ich hab mich in meinen besten Freund verliebt. Aber ich kann ihn nicht haben.Das ist mein Leben. Das ist meine Story. Das sind alles meine Momente.- MatteoDiese Story wird wie Druck in einzelnen Momenten erzählt. Genau zu der Zeit, wenn in der Geschichte etwas geschieht, wird es einen neuen Post geben. Dabei wird es normale Textposts geben, sowie Tweets und WhatsApp-Nachrichten.





	1. Sonntag, 08.04.2018, 19:47 Uhr

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love is Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255496) by [Kat_van_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_van_Lee/pseuds/Kat_van_Lee)



> Hey :)  
> Kati hier!  
> Das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich hoffe, dass sie euch wenigstens etwas gefällt.  
> Wie schon in der Zusammenfassung beschrieben, wird die Story wie Druck in einzelnen Momenten erzählt. Genau zu der Zeit, wenn in der Geschichte etwas geschieht, wird es einen neuen Post geben. Dabei wird es normale Textposts geben, sowie Tweets und WhatsApp-Nachrichten. Das macht das ganze hoffentlich aufregender :)  
> Viel Spaß damit. Da es meine erste Fanfic ist, ist Feedback mehr als willkommen :3  
> (Ich werde übrigens auch die englische Fassung immer etwas zeitversetzt posten)

**Samstag, 07.04.2018, 22:14 Uhr**  
  
  


ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆  


**Sonntag, 08.04.2018, 10:25 Uhr**  
  
  


ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆  


**Sonntag, 08.04.2018, 10:57 Uhr**

  


ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆  


**Sonntag, 08.04.2018, 19:47 Uhr**

Wir sitzen unter einem alten Eichenbaum. _Quercus._ Die untergehende Sonne verleiht unseren Gesichtern einen rot-goldenen Schein. Neben uns haben sich die ersten Krokusse an die Erdoberfläche gekämpft. Einige von ihnen haben wir zertrampelt, als wir die Decke von Jonas auf der Wiese ausgebreitet haben. Natürliche Selektion.  
  
„Yo, Jungs. Habt ihr von dieser komischen Gang in P-Berg gehört?“ Carlos reicht mir den Joint, den er vor 2 Minuten noch gerollt hat. Es sei der Letzte für heute, meinte er vorhin. Genau, der zweite Letzte inzwischen. Wie war das noch mal? Die Letzten werden die Ersten sein?  
  
„Meinst du diese Typen, die erst Gras kaufen und dann andere grundlos zusammenschlagen?“, entgegnet Manu.

Ich nehme einen Zug vom Joint, stütz mich mit einer Hand hinter mir auf der Decke ab und schaue dann gen Himmel während ich langsam den Rauch ausatme. Das Weiß bildet einen starken Kontrast zu dem blau-roten Mischmasch, den die Sonne gerade ans Firmament zaubert.

„Jup, echt voll weird. Die werd ich hoffentlich nie treffen oder irgendwas von denen kaufen.“

„Du kannst jederzeit was von mir kaufen, Junge. Ich schlag nur die Hände überm Kopf zusammen anstatt Leute zu Brei.“, sagt Jonas und nimmt beschriebene Pose ein. Dann grinst er und schaut in meine Richtung. Scheiße, erwischt. Ich richte meinen Blick kurz auf den Joint in meiner rechten Hand als wäre er plötzlich das Interessanteste überhaupt und grinse ihn dann schließlich doch ebenfalls an. Spiel, Satz, Niederlage. So war das schon immer. So wird das auch immer sein.


	2. Montag, 09.04.2018, 19:54 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geschichte, M&M's und abendliche Gedanken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein schnelles Update, da es immer noch keinen neuen Druck-Clip gibt :(  
> Dafür hier ein paar neue Chats!
> 
> Übrigens:  
> Da die Jungsbande (abgesehen von Matteo und Jonas) ja in Deutschland noch nicht vorgestellt wurde, habe ich mir mal ein paar Namen rausgesucht, die meiner Meinung nach ganz gut passen würden. Gestern wurde ja schon Manu(el) erwähnt. Hier die Übersicht:
> 
> Matteo Florenzi (Isak)  
> Jonas Augustin (Jonas)  
> David (Magnus)  
> Manuel (Mahdi)
> 
> Wie findet ihr sie? ;)
> 
> Schreibt mir auf Twitter, wenn ihr wollt :)♥ Ich habe einen privaten Account (@rikku_revenge) und einen Druck-Fanaccount (@druckaddicts).

**Montag, 09.04.2018, 07:53 Uhr**  
  


Später fragte Hanna dann wie ich das wissen konnte.  
„Ich mach halt nicht nur mit Jonas in seinem Zimmer rum.“  
Das klang so schön doppeldeutig. Fand ich gut. Hanna jetzt nicht so.  
  
ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆  
  
**Montag, 09.04.2018, 15:30 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 09.04.2018, 19:54 Uhr**

Auf dem Sofa liegen, Bier und kalte Spaghetti in Sahnesoße, "Jessica Jones"gucken, müde sein und in Jogginghosen, offene Fenster, kleine Kinder, Umarmungen.

Die Schulwoche zum Ferienwochenende machen, die Füße über der Spree baumeln lassen, Sonnenbrille und Schnappschüsse mit der neuen Spiegelreflexkamera von Vati, am Abend Freiluftkino und Fight Club zum zehnten Mal ansehen.

Samstags mit Freunden Kreuzberg unsicher machen, Musik hören in einer Sprache, die meine Mutter noch nicht einmal versteht, in den Himmel schauen und die Wolken vorbeiziehen sehen.

Den Nachhilfekurs mittwochabends schwänzen, sich mit dem besten Freund treffen, zwei Flaschen Bier, die Nacht durchmachen, verschlafen.

Alle Tests bestehen, bei Regen auf Festivals gehen, im Matsch waten, deine Lieblingsband treffen, ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl.

Urlaub in Italien, zwei Stunden Flug, Oma besuchen, sich frei fühlen.

Über den Gang schlendern und schief singen, alte Freunde zufällig treffen, ein Lächeln.

 

Glück hat viele Gesichter. Meines trägt es derzeit nicht.


	3. Mittwoch, 11.04.2018, 08:04 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Konzert, fünf Wörter, ein Welpe und blaue Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig und diesmal sogar mit mehr Text! *Konfetti*
> 
> Am Ende des Kapitels habe ich einen Tweet gepostet, den Matteo (noch) nicht sehen kann, weil er der Person nicht folgt. Solche Posts werde ich künftig immer mit "★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ" von anderen abgrenzen.
> 
> Und jetzt: Viel Spaß! :)

**Dienstag, 10.04.2018, 18:40 Uhr**  
  


Ich höre auf mit Tippen. Schau auf das, was ich da geschrieben habe:  
„Ich wünschte, das wärst du“  
Fünf Wörter. Fünf Wörter,die so viel sagen würden. Fünf Wörter, die so viel kaputtmachen könnten.  
Fünf Wörter, die ich für mich behalte.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆  
  
**Dienstag, 10.04.2018, 18:43 Uhr**  


Ich schaue von meinem Handy auf und betrachte die Menschen vor mir. Schwarze Bandshirts, Nietengürtel, Chucks, Rebellen in der Seele: Das Metalcore-Einsteigerpaket. Dann noch halbwegs lange Haare bis zu den Schultern: Deluxe-Edition – ist gekauft.

Ich wünschte Jonas wäre jetzt mit hier. Überhaupt wünsche ich mir Jonas wäre überall dabei. Beim Wirtschaftsunterricht am Freitagvormittag um 11 Uhr mit der Kinski, beim Mittagessen mittwochs in der Kantine, auf dem Weg nach Hause, nachdem wieder 6 Punkte auf dem Mathetest rechts oben in der Ecke stehen oder beim Schwimmen im Wellenbad am Donnerstagabend. Aber stattdessen hat er Religion mit Hanna, sitzt mit Hanna im leeren Klassenzimmer ganz hinten im zweiten Stock – rechte Tür, geht mit Hanna noch in die Stadt zum Eisessen und schleicht sich nach Sonnenuntergang heimlich durch Hannas Fenster, um ihren Vater nicht stutzig zu machen.  
Hanna. Hanna. Hanna.

What's my name again?  
  
ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

Und die Leute sagen „Bleib wie du bist“  
Aber nein, tut mir leid vielleicht reicht mir das nicht  
Vielleicht find' ich das wie ich bin gar nicht mal so gut  
Vielleicht wär' ich eigentlich gern ein bisschen mehr wie du

(Kraftklub – Wie ich)

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆  
  
**Dienstag, 10.04.2018, 21:45 Uhr**

Laut mitgrölende Typen, vereinzelt auch ein paar Mädels. _Don't let the world bring you down.There's always hope for the willing. Don't let the world bring you down._ David ist neben mir und schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er lebt das Ganze im Hier und Jetzt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch. Aber meine Gedanken sind überall und nirgendwo.  
Ich lehne mich zu David rüber und brülle ihm ins Ohr, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich versteht. „Ich geh mal eben was zu Trinken holen. Willst du auch was?“  
Er schaut mich erst mit großen Augen an, nickt dann aber, bevor er sich wieder der Bühne zuwendet.

Ich bahne mir einen Weg durch die Massen. Ellenbogen im Rücken, Hände an der Schulter, ich hasse jede einzelne Berührung.

Irgendwann steh ich vor der kleinen Bar in der Schlange und betrachte das Geschehen auf der Bühne, während ich darauf warte, dass ich drankomme. Gut, dass es auch immer nur einen Barkeeper gibt. Kann ja keiner ahnen, dass es heute beim Konzert voll wird. Die Veranstalter haben bestimmt auch früher nur 6 Punkte in Mathe gehabt. Oder sogar nur 5, weil ICH hätte ja mindestens zwei Barkeeper eingestellt. Matteo 1:0.

Plötzlich ist da eine Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr, die irgendwas mit „Hey“ und „dran“ säuselt. Vielleicht schreit sie es aber auch. Kann mal wer die Musik leiser machen?  
Als ich mich umdrehe schaue ich in das Gesicht eines Jungen, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Blaue Augen. Blonde Haare. Dunkelblau-weißes Stirnband, über das einzelne Haarsträhnen fallen.  
„Du bist dran.“ Ich betrachte seine Lippen als er spricht, nehme aber kaum war, was er mir eigentlich sagt.  
„Äh,was?“, frage ich und schau ihm nun wieder in die Augen. Blaue Augen. Ist da auch grün oder grau dabei? Wieso muss das Licht so schlecht sein hier drin?  
„Du bist dran mit Verstecken. Du hast noch 5 Sekunden und dann such ich dich.“, sagt er und grinst mich schief an. Als ich nur verwirrt die Stirn runzle wendet er sich lachend ab und zeigt auf den Barkeeper, der mich nun erwartungsvoll ansieht. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann bestellt er zwei Bier und legt einen Zehn-Euro-Schein auf die Theke. „Ich lad' dich ein. Bei verlorenen Welpen kann ich nicht nein sagen.“

„Welpe? Echt jetzt?“

Er wirft das Wechselgeld in sein schwarzes Portemonnaie und steckt dieses dann in seine linke hintere Hosentasche. Augen nach oben, Matteo.  
„Nicht gut? Was hättest du denn lieber? Mit mir lässt sich verhandeln.“  
  
Der Barkeeper schiebt uns die Bierbecher zu und wendet sich dann den wartenden Menschen neben mir zu. („Habt ihr auch Wein da? Bier bekommt meiner Freundin nicht. Ist schlimmer als Laktose.“ Wieso verstehe ich solche Gespräche immer perfekt?)

Ich will nach meinem Becher greifen, aber er ist schneller und schnappt sich beide.  
„Bist du überhaupt schon 16?“ Er schaut mich wieder mit diesem schiefen Lächeln an.  
„Wäre ich dann kein Welpe mehr?“ Ich krame meinen Ausweis aus der Hose heraus und halte ihn ihm vor die Nase. 17. Schwarz auf Weiß. Und daneben noch ein Foto von mir wie ich halb stoned in die Kamera lächel.

Fuck.

Schnell ziehe ich den Ausweis zurück und lasse ihn wieder in meiner Hose verschwinden.  
„Nettes Bild.“, sagt er und reicht mir einen der Becher. Insgeheim hoffe ich, dass sich dabei unsere Hände berühren, aber irgendwie passiert es nicht. Wo bleibt das Feuerwerk?  
Und dann ist da plötzlich ein Arm um meine Schultern geschlungen und David direkt neben mir, breit grinsend. „Ey, die sind so gut! So gut! Komm schon! Die müssen wir von weiter vorne sehen!“

Ich habe gerade noch Zeit einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick auf Ich-nenn-dich-Welpe-und-spiel-gerne-Verstecken zu werfen, bevor David mich auch schon in die Masse an verschwitzten Menschen vor der Bühne zerrt.

_It's not over, you're not alone anymore.  
_

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Mittwoch, 11.04.2018, 02:03 Uhr**

Nachts liege ich noch lange wach und spiele mein altbekanntes Spiel: Was wäre wenn ...? Wenn David nicht gekommen wäre? Wenn sich unsere Hände berührt hätten? Wenn ich mir das Bier selbst bestellt hätte? Wenn ich Jonas diese fünf Wörter geschickt hätte? Wenn. Wenn. Wenn.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Mittwoch, 11.04.2018, 03:34 Uhr**

Er hatte einen schwarzen Hoodie an mit einem pink-blauen Stern und Pfeil. Der Pfeil steckt jetzt in meiner Brust. Ich drehe mich im Bett herum und starre die dunkle Wand an. Nach einiger Zeit schließe ich die Lider und versuche mich an sein schiefes Lächeln zu erinnern. Den Rest der Nacht träume ich von blauen Augen.

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Mittwoch, 11.04.2018, 01:21 Uhr / 08:04 Uhr (gelesen)**  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaa, habt ihr den neuen Charakter erkannt? Wenn ihr mir auf Twitter folgt ganz bestimmt ;)
> 
> J to the S! Meine Inspiration habe ich von hier: [Max Schimmelpfennig](http://www.lastrada-doells.com/max-schimmelpfennig.html)  
> Und für LaLeLuisa hier: [Lara Aylin Winkler](http://www.next-generation-schauspiel.de/Jugendliche_Maedchen/Lara_Aylin_Winkler/Lara_Aylin_Winkler.php)  
> [Bildercredit geht natürlich an die großartigen Fotografen :) (Robin Kater ist so gut!)]
> 
> Wie die beiden in Beziehung zueinander stehen möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten. Lasst euch überraschen ;)


	4. Freitag, 13.04.2018, 23:12 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Seepferdchen, Romeo & Julia, nächtlichen Begegnungen und mysteriösen Zetteln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo alle miteinander :)
> 
> Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel doppelt so lang sein, aber da das bearbeiten der Tweets etc. immer etwas länger dauert (ich mach die DE- und EN-Version immer zusammen), würde ich wohl noch 2 Extratage brauchen x)  
> Aus dem Grund habe ich einen Strich gezogen und nur den ersten Teil, der bis Freitag geht, erst mal ausgewählt.  
> Vielleicht kann ich Teil 2 aber morgen oder Dienstag dann posten. Schauen wir mal! :)
> 
> Danke für die lieben Kommis für die vorherigen Kapitel! ♥ Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen so sehr! Danke! Danke! Danke! ^o^

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

  **Donnerstag, 12.04.2018, 17:26 Uhr**  


★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Donnerstag, 12.04.2018, 07:32 Uhr**

Ich warte seit fünf Minuten an der Tram-Haltestelle und überlege, ob ich Jonas eine Nachricht schreiben soll oder nicht.  
„Hey du, ich hab da gestern so einen Typen kennengelernt. Eventuell habe ich deswegen die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen. Außerdem wollte ich dir vorher fünf Wörter zuschicken. Die hättest du bestimmt voll gemocht. Und danach wärst du mir ganz unauffällig aus dem Weg gegangen und wir hätten immer seltener miteinander geredet. Und dann hätte ich alles Carlos erzählt, und er hätte nur gelacht, weil er ja schon seit langem weiß, dass ich in dich verknallt bin. „Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Aber dass er das nicht vorher gepeilt hat...“, wäre bestimmt sein Kommentar gewesen.  
Ja, wieso hast du das nicht vorher gepeilt? Wieso hast du meine Blicke ignoriert? Wieso bist du auf meine ganzen Anspielungen nicht eingegangen? Und wieso hast du mich trotzdem immer mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen und dem breiten Grinsen angeschaut, als ob ich dir vielleicht auch mehr bedeuten würde? Warum?“

Die Tram hält leicht ratternd vor mir an und ich steige ein.  
Meine Gedanken an Jonas lasse ich aber an der Haltestelle zurück.

 ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆  
  
**Freitag, 13.04.2018, 13:35 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 13.04.2018, 20:14 Uhr**

Görlitzer Park. Edelweiss. Wintergarten. Der Regen prasselt unaufhörlich auf das durchsichtige Dach über uns. Langsam bahnt sich das Wasser einen Weg durch die undichte Abschirmung und breitet sich bis zu unseren Rücksäcken neben dem Sofa aus. Wir sitzen in einem Kreis aus Sofas, Sesseln und Stühlen um einen nur von Kerzen beleuchten Holztisch. Da im Hauptraum fast alle Plätze reserviert waren, hat uns die Kellnerin ausnahmsweise in diesen abgeteilten Raum der Bar gelassen.

„Fuck! Das ganze Zeug ist nass!“, sagt David genervt und schmeißt seinen durchweichten Rucksack in sichere Entfernung neben den Sessel, in dem es sich Manu gemütlich gemacht hat.

„Yo, chill mal. Das wird auch irgendwann wieder trocken“, entgegnet der und zieht an seiner Zigarette. Manu hat immer recht. Weiser Mann – so wie Gandalf, nur ohne Bart und jünger.  
Ich sitze neben Jonas auf dem Sofa, in einer Hand ein Bierglas und in der anderen Hand die selbstgedrehte Zigarette, die ich mir mit meinem besten Freund teile.

„Wo bleibt Hanna nur?“, säuselt Jonas und öffnet zum dritten Mal in fünf Minuten WhatsApp, um zu checken, ob sie ihm etwas geschrieben hat. Nervös trommelt er mit den Fingern auf seinem Bein rum.

Ich nehme einen Zug, lehne mich zu Jonas rüber, sodass mein Gesicht genau vor seinem ist und warte bis er mich anschaut, bevor ich ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht puste. Er hustet kurz und kneift die Augen fest zu.

„Weniger Nachdenken, mehr ablenken“, sage ich und lehne mich grinsend zurück während David mir das Bier aus der Hand reißt. „Ey!“  
Jonas hingegen – jetzt wieder mit offenen Augen – lässt das Handy hinter sich liegen und wirft sich regelrecht auf mich, sodass ich zur Seite kippe und wir beide plötzlich auf dem Sofa liegen. Ich lachend schräg unter ihm und er über mir, mit seinen Fingern auf der Suche nach Stellen an denen ich kitzelig bin. Die findet er leider auch, sodass ich mich unter ihm winde und irgendwie versuche aus seinen Fängen zu entkommen.

„Jungs, nehmt euch ein Zimmer. Oder geht wenigstens aufs Klo zum Rummachen.“

„Ach, lass sie doch. Wollen auch mal ihren Spaß haben, wenn Miss Spaßbremse schon mal nicht da ist“, höre ich Carlos sagen. Best friend ever – zumindest für den Moment.

Kurz darauf klingelt Jonas' Handy und er dreht sich von mir weg, allerdings ohne sich zu erheben. 'Fuck Hanna', ist mein erster Gedanke. So einfach gebe ich nicht auf. Der Moment ist zu gut, als dass ich ihn ihr überlassen würde, also pikse ich Jonas leicht in die Seite und grinse ihn an, als er sich wieder mir zuwendet. „Hello, it's me.“ Adele kommt immer gut, oder?

Doch erst dann merke ich wie nah wir uns plötzlich sind. Unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich fast und waren seine Augen schon immer so braun?  
Ich glaube ich starre gerade wie gebannt auf seine Lippen, als ich nur entfernt wahrnehme wie die Tür zum Wintergarten aufgeht und Menschen lachend hereinkommen. Doch als das Lachen von einem Moment auf den nächsten verstummt, folge ich Jonas' Blick und sehe Hanna mit verbissenem Blick in der Tür stehen. Busted.

„Yo, willkommen bei den Proben für Romeo und Julia“, entgegnet Carlos und macht eine einladende Handbewegung. The stage is yours. Uri Geller wäre stolz auf ihn. Nur leider kann ich nicht zaubern und mich plötzlich in Luft auflösen, so wie ich das gerade gerne machen wollen würde. Wird nix mit der Karriere als Magier für mich. Dann lieber Freitod wählen, so wie Julia.

„Ey Hanna, da bist du ja.“ Jonas springt auf und geht um den Tisch herum auf sie zu. Sie schaut allerdings nicht ihn sondern mich mit eisigem Blick an, während er ihr einen Begrüßungskuss gibt. „Du mich auch“, denke ich nur, sage aber „Hey, Hanna.“ stattdessen. Ich hab so keine Lust auf Stress.

Eine Gruppe junger Mädels kommt in den Raum und setzt sich an einen Tisch in der hinteren linken Ecke, gleich neben dem großen Fenster zur Straße. „Ich glaub mein Bruder ist heimlich in seinen besten Freund verliebt.“

Hallo Schwester, schön dich zu sehen.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Freitag, 13.04.2018, 23:01 Uhr** **

Mein drittes Bierglas ist leer und alle sind bereits in Aufbruchsstimmung. Eine zweite Bar soll her, oder vielleicht wird es auch ein Klub. Alle Optionen sind noch vorhanden.

Ich stehe an der Theke und warte darauf, dass die Kellnerin zurückkommt damit ich meine Getränke bezahlen kann. Aber als sie auch nach 3 Minuten noch mit den Leuten an einem Tisch über den angeblich viel zu lauwarmen Tee diskutiert, habe ich genug und verlasse die Bar durch die Eingangstür, um in der Zwischenzeit eine zu rauchen. Sollen die da drin doch in Ruhe ihre Teatime abhalten.

Ich trete nach draußen und kühle Luft kommt mir entgegen. Nach Regen herrscht sowieso immer die beste Luft. Alles riecht nach frischem Gras und wie gereinigt. Selbst in Berlin ist das noch möglich. Unglaublich aber wahr.

Ich greife in meine Hosentasche und bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich die Zigaretten drinnen auf dem Sofa gelassen habe, weil David sich eine nehmen wollte. Fuck.  
Anscheinend habe ich das laut ausgesprochen, denn plötzlich höre ich eine bekannte Stimme unweit von mir entfernt: „Wer wird denn gleich fluchen?“  
Ich schaue auf und bin erst verwirrt, erkenne die Person aber schließlich doch. An den Treppen zur Terrasse steht Ich-nenn-dich-Welpe-und-spiel-gerne-Verstecken mit seinem beleuchteten Handy in der Hand, im Hintergrund die dunklen Gewitterwolken.

Bin ich hier in einer Romantic-Comedy, oder was? Wie kann es sein, dass wir uns in einer Stadt mit fast 4 Millionen Einwohnern innerhalb kürzester Zeit wiedersehen, in den 17 Jahren davor aber kein einziges Mal? Die Chancen dafür liegen doch bestimmt bei 1:3.699.000 oder so. Kann mir ein Statistiker das irgendwie erklären? Nein? Ich mir auch nicht.

„Ich kann fluchen wie ich will“, sage ich und gehe langsam auf ihn zu, während ich die Hände in die Beuteltasche meines Hoodies stecke. Er trägt eine schwarze, enganliegende Hose, blaue Jeansjacke, darunter ein graues Sweatshirt mit Aufschrift. Was genau da steht, kann ich allerdings nicht erkennen. Seine blonden Haare sehen aus wie frisch durchwuschelt. Steht ihm. Wenigstens dafür ist der Wind gut.

„Das F-Wort ist aber erst ab 18 erlaubt“, entgegnet er und nimmt einen Zug von der Zigarette in seiner Hand.

„Und Ausgehen bis nach Mitternacht bestimmt erst ab 21?“ Ich bleibe neben ihm stehen. „Dann solltest du jetzt wohl bald schon im Bett liegen. Schade.“

Er lacht. Wieso muss er immer lachen? Und wieso ist es eigentlich immer dunkel, wenn wir uns sehen?

„Guter Konter.“ Er grinst noch immer, als er den Kopf in den Nacken wirft und den Rauch in die kalte Abendluft ausatmet. Danach wendet er sich mir wieder zu. „Wollen wir direkt in dein Bett? Für dich ist es ja auch schon viel zu spät.“

Okay, what? Ich hätte ja alles von ihm erwartet, aber nicht das. Bisschen direkt, oder?

„Sorry, ich schlaf nicht mit Typen, die noch Verstecken spielen“, sage ich und greife nach seiner Zigarette, die er mir ohne weiteres überlässt. Ist das jetzt ein indirekter Kuss? Kiki würde ausflippen. Ich lächle ihn an und nehme die Berührung des Mundstücks zwischen meinen Lippen besonders bewusst wahr.

„Hey, wollen wir los?“ Neben mir steht plötzlich eines der Mädels aus der Bar. War das nicht die mit dem schwulen Bruder?

„Klar, wird auch langsam Zeit. Bis wir daheim sind ist es Mitternacht.“ Er steckt sein Handy weg und nimmt ihre Hand in seine. „Boah, du musst mich nicht an die Hand nehmen“, sagt sie und verdreht die Augen. „Nimm lieber ihn da an die Hand.“ Sie schaut in meine Richtung und zwinkert mir dann zu. Äh ja, genau. Hab ich was verpasst?

„Den nehme ich eher an die Leine.“ Er grinst mich noch ein letztes Mal schief an, bevor er sich schließlich herumdreht und zusammen mit seiner (festen / besten / nettesten) Freundin in der Dunkelheit des Görlitzer Parks verschwindet.

„Ich bin kein verdammter Welpe!“, schreie ich ihm noch nach, aber das wird er wohl nicht mehr gehört haben.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Freitag, 13.04.2018, 23:12 Uh** r**

Später passiert etwas Komisches und ich frage mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, ob hier irgendwo eine Kamera versteckt ist. Dann würde Kai Pflaume plötzlich auftauchen und im Schlepptau ein gutaussehender Typ. Schlank und groß, blonde Haare, vielleicht auch braun, blaue Augen, am besten noch im Schwimmklub der Schule, nebenbei Sänger einer Band und am Wochenende arbeitet er ehrenamtlich im Tierheim. Alles schön und gut, aber alles nicht was Jonas ist.

Als ich jedenfalls an der Theke stehe und endlich mein Bier bezahlen will reicht mir die Kellnerin einen kleinen, gefalteten Zettel.

„Ich brauch keine Rechnung“, entgegne ich und suche in meinem Portemonnaie nach dem Geld. 18,60 Euro. Trinken war auch schon mal billiger. Nächstes Mal wieder Späti.

„Das ist keine Rechnung. Irgend so ein Mädel hat das bei mir für dich abgegeben.“

Ich schaue verwirrt auf und versuche herauszufinden, ob sie mich gerade verarscht. Ihrem Blick zufolge nicht.

„Okay.“ Ich nehme ihr den Zettel aus der Hand und stecke ihn neben den Zehn-Euro-Schein ins Portemonnaie.

„Das Mädel war übrigens echt süß. Ich würde mich ranhalten“, sagt die Kellnerin und zwinkert mir noch zu, während ich schon von Carlos und Co. aus der Bar gezogen werde. Wieso wird heute so viel gezwinkert? Ist Internationaler Tag des Zwinkerns? (Ich hab das später daheim gegoogelt: Gibt es wirklich, ist aber eigentlich am 20. Juni)

Die Optionen zweite Bar oder Klub werden übrigens in dieser Nacht noch beide genutzt. _Viva la Vida!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaa, wie sieht es aus? ;)  
> Schon wieder ein neuer Charakter!  
> Lukas (ich musste einfach ein bisschen mit seinem Namen spielen auf Twitter – er mag sicherlich auch Kassler!) entspringt ganz meinen Gedanken. Eine direkte Vorlage aus Skam hat er nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur einen Freund für J to the S. Das Bild von ihm hab ich von hier: http://www.next-generation-schauspiel.de/Jugendliche_Jungen/Justus_Czaja/Justus_Czaja.php  
> Wer wohl Matteo einen Zettel zugesteckt hat?  
> Und wer ist eigentlich Luisa?  
> Steht Hanna heute Nacht mit einer Axt an Matteos Bett?  
> Fragen über Fragen! Stay tuned.


	5. Sonntag, 15.04.2018, 16:44 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von großen Dichtern, dichten Menschen, Komponisten & Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen :)
> 
> Leider hat es jetzt doch wieder eine Woche gedauert, bis ich Zeit gefunden habe *seufz*  
> Ich bin nicht 100 % zufrieden mit dem Kapitel, aber es hat Spaß gemacht, es zu schreiben :)  
> Kiki kommt drin vor – es muss also irgendwie gut sein ;)  
> Ob wir wohl erfahren, wer den Zettel an Matteo übergeben hat? Lebt Matteo überhaupt noch oder hat Hanna ein Attentat verübt? [Geschichte zu Ende] Haha :D  
> Viel Spaaaaß~ ♥

**Samstag 14.04.2018, 06:30 Uhr**

Wecker klingelt um 6:30 Uhr, weil man am Vortag vergessen hat ihn auszustellen. Radio angemacht. Erster Blick zum Fenster: Regentropfen an der beschlagenen Scheibe. Einzelne Blüten am Baum vorm Haus. 10,2°C am Thermometer. Aufgestanden. Kaffee und Kürbiskernbrötchen. Morgenlektüre: _Nackt über Berlin_. Müdigkeit. Konzentration gegen null. Anruf von Jonas. Nebel. Auf dem Boden liegen und lesen. _The Who_ in den Ohren. _NimmZwei_ -Lachgummi und Mandeltee am Nachmittag. Sonnenschein, nur vereinzelt Wolken. Auf dem Balkon stehen und frische Luft einatmen. Kopf wieder frei. Welcher Tag ist gleich noch mal?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag 14.04.2018, 17:58 Uhr**

Mir ist der Zettel von Freitag durch Zufall wieder eingefallen, als ich das restliche Geld für diesen Monat durchzählen wollte. Kann ja nicht jeder reich sein und sorgenfrei leben. Aber ganz ehrlich? Je weniger man an materiellen Dingen hat, umso mehr Platz hat man für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge. Gedanken, die man sich zu jeder Tageszeit zu dem besten Freund macht, zum Beispiel. Was macht er jetzt gerade? Ist Hanna bei ihm? Hat er noch Zeit für mich? Denkt er vielleicht auch mal an mich? Will seine Freundin mich nach gestern mit einer Axt nachts umbringen und danach im Plänterwald vergraben?  
Ich denke kurz drüber nach die gesamten Staffeln von _Breaking Bad_ und _Shadowhunters_ zu bestellen. (Malec ist Superior!) Natürlich nur für den Fall, dass Netflix mal nicht geht. Leider reicht das Geld aber nicht.

Ich liege also mit dem Bauch auf meinem Bett und entfalte das Papierstück in meinen Händen. Es ist weiß. Keine Linien, keine Kreise, einfach nur weiß. Als es dann so halb zerrissen vor mir liegt, werfe ich einen Blick auf das Geschriebene in der Mitte.

 „@LuLuLukas“  
  
Okay. Ein Nutzername anscheinend. Cool. Aber sehr weiblich klingt der nicht.  
Ich lese weiter.  
  
„Ein Social Media-Freund,  
aber auf Facebook oder Instagram ist er selbst nicht.

Initialen wie Bach,  
aber klassische Musik macht er nicht.  
  
Spielt gern Verstecken,  
aber gefunden werden will er nicht (so leicht).

Hinterlässt dir einen @,  
aber sein eigener ist es nicht.“  
  
Unweit darunter steht noch ein Absatz, der aber durchgestrichen wurde.  
  
 ~~„Geht gern baden,~~  
 ~~aber ein Verlierer ist er nicht (immer).“~~

Woher kenn ich diese Art von Sätzen noch mal? Ist das nicht aus irgend so einem alten Film? Ich komm nicht drauf. Vielleicht weiß Kiki das ja, die schaut eh immer alles an. Letztens erst musste ich mir _High School Musical 2_ geben. Alter, das war so gar nicht meins – Bet on it!

Egal, ich lese mir den Zettel noch ein mal durch und bleibe diesmal an „er“ und „Spielt gern Verstecken“ hängen. Jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass ein Mädel den Zettel überreicht haben soll, wie groß sind die Chancen, dass man genau dieses Hobby hat und es auch offen preisgibt? Habt ihr schon mal in irgendwelchen Freundebüchern unter Hobbys „Verstecken spielen“ gelesen? Ja? Habt ihr dann auch zufällig alle einen großen, blondhaarigen, blauäugigen, und dazu noch von Welpen besessenen Typen zum Freund? Glückwunsch!

Ich bin mir sowas von fast 90 % sicher, dass der Zettel von Ich-nenn-dich-Welpe-und-spiel-gerne-Verstecken kommen muss. Das geht gar nicht anders.

…Oder? Aber was, wenn der Zettel doch von jemand anders kommen sollte und ich falsch liege? Ich fange am besten noch mal vorne an ... beziehungsweise von hinten.

 „Hinterlässt dir einen @,  
aber sein eigener ist es nicht.“

Das heißt ja dann wohl, dass „@LuLuLukas“ nicht der Name von der Person ist, die mir diesen Zettel geschrieben hat. Gut soweit. Ich betrachte als nächstes den ersten Absatz.

„Ein Social Media-Freund,  
aber auf Facebook oder Instagram ist er selbst nicht.“

Kein Instagram oder Facebook? Dann bleibt ja eigentlich fast nur noch Twitter übrig, wenn man von Tumblr, YouTube und Vevo/Vio/Vero (Wie hieß das noch mal?) absieht. Schlussfolgerung: „@LuLuLukas“ kann ich höchstwahrscheinlich auf Twitter finden. Wobei ... die Zettel-Person selbst ist nicht auf Insta oder FB, aber Lukas, oder was auch immer sein echter Name sein sollte, könnte es ja sein ...

Fuck. Wieso ist das so kompliziert? Wer denkt sich bitte solche Rätsel aus? Wieso? Das ist ja schlimmer als bei diesen ganzen EXIT-Games.

Ich suche kurz nach meinem Handy, finde es aber recht schnell links neben mir, halb versteckt unter der Tabakpackung. Ich öffne WhatsApp und suche in der Kontaktliste nach Kiki. Erst gestern hat sie ihr neues Handy samt Nummer bekommen. Adé alte Nachrichten über Troy Bolton, sinnlose Diäten und Pommes mit Eis. Ab jetzt kommen die wirklich wichtigen Gespräche.

 

Ich kreuze meine Arme und lege seufzend meinen Kopf darauf ab. Zettel verbrennen oder einfach auf Twitter folgen. Selbst da bräuchte ich jetzt noch den 50:50-Joker. Ob Günther vielleicht einen für mich übrig hat?

Ich schließe WhatsApp und öffne Twitter. Mit dem Finger tippe ich auf das Lupensymbol in der Mitte. Ich zögere kurz, doch schließlich gebe ich „@LuLuLukas“ ein. Es dauert etwas, aber dann erscheint eine Liste an Personen vor mir, allen voran die Person, die ich laut Zettel finden sollte.

 

Lu Kassler. LuLuLukas ist Lu Kassler. Blond. Locken. Älter als 18 vom Aussehen her. Spielt anscheinend gern _Overwatch_. Mehr kann ich nicht herausfinden, da sein Account privat ist. Schlau gemacht. Wenn ich anfrage, weiß er, dass ich ernsthaft Interesse zeige. Thanks for nothing.

Ich schließe Twitter wieder.

Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? – Wer nicht fragt, greift lieber zum Rum.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag 14.04.2018, 22:12 Uhr**

Ich mag vielleicht eigentlich gar keinen Rum. Und vielleicht mag ich dafür ganz gerne Fragen stellen. Und ganz vielleicht mag ich auch nicht der Versteckte sein, sondern der Sucher. Vielleicht.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht, schafft es keiner wie wir  
Sich vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht, so leicht zu verlier'n  
Und vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht, muss es erst mal passieren  
Und vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht, um es dann zu kapieren.

(Cro -Vielleicht)

****ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆** **

  ** **Samstag 14.04.2018, 23:38 Uhr****

 

Er trinkt also gerne und ist super im Bowlen. Außer wenn er zu viel trinkt, so wie gestern. Genau diese Info habe ich gebraucht. Aber wo ist jetzt Bach? Wie finde ich die Zettelperson? Über die Follower vielleicht? Sie müssen doch irgendeine Verbindung haben, sonst würde ja der @ für mich keinen Sinn ergeben. Ich schau auf seine Followerzahl und bereue es gleich wieder – 1451. Wie kann ein bowlender Trinker so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen? Ist ja wie mit diesen Katzen-Instagram-Accounts, wo das Bild einer schlafenden Katze in 2 Minuten und 33 Sekunden schon 4000 Likes hat. (Ja okay, vielleicht hab ich ja aus Versehen auch eines der Likes abgegeben).

Jedenfalls gebe ich es direkt wieder auf, die Followerliste von Lu Kassler zu durchforsten. Und wer sagt denn, dass Johann Sebastian Bach unter seinem echten Namen (oder zumindest seinen Inititalen) auf Twitter unterwegs ist?

Durchsage vom EXIT-Game-Moderator: Das wird so nix. Versuchs mal woanders. Und sorry, aber Tipps gibt es keine mehr.

Darauf erst mal entspannt _Was mir behagt, ist nur die muntre Jagd_ anhören.

 ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

  ** **Sonntag, 15.04.2018, 12:30 Uhr****

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Sonntag, 15.04.2018, 16:44 Uhr** **

Sonnenschein, leichter Wind aus Osten, Kinder mit Eistüten in der Hand, auf warmen Beton sitzen und mit dem Rücken gegen die Absperrung vom Skatepark gelehnt. Jonas ist im Pool und versucht gerade einen Sprung zu stehen, den er aber verreißt und deswegen nicht auf sondern neben dem Skateboard landet.  
„Loser!“, schreie ich ihm zu.  
Er dreht sich in meiner Richtung und zeigt mir lächelnd den Mittelfinger. Ich lächle zurück und schau dann in den fast wolkenlosen Himmel, der sich über meinem Kopf ausbreitet.

Plötzlich vibriert mein Handy und ich versuche es aus meiner Hosentasche zu ziehen, was sich im Sitzen allerdings immer als halbes Workout herausstellt. Schließlich halte ich es aber doch in den Händen und entsperre den Bildschirm.

Twitter-Benachrichtigung. Folgt mir wieder irgend so ein Spam-Account? Nein, Nancy (22 Jahre, aus Russland), du interessierst mich kein Stück! Doch es ist nicht Nancy (22 Jahre, aus Russland), die mich da auf ihre Liste an überaus wichtigen Twitter-Persönlichkeiten gesetzt hat ...  
  


 Ich klicke auf sein Icon und sehe, dass ihm nicht nur mein Bild gefällt. Nein, er folgt mir jetzt auch.

  
  
Lu Kassler folgt mir auf Twitter. Aber von Bach ist immer noch weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
Hätte ich etwa nicht so lange zählen sollen?  
Bin ich überhaupt der Sucher?  
Oder muss ich eventuell selbst gefunden werden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS? KEIN J TO THE S???  
> Ja, ich bin auch enttäuscht :P  
> Aber die Geschichte ist ja noch lang und sie können sich ja nicht jeden Tag treffen (außer der Statistiker aus dem letzten Kapitel kann es erklären!).  
> Wie findet ihr Kiki? Ich wollte, dass Matteo auch eine Freundin hat, mit der er über alles schreiben kann. Hanna fällt ja weg ... aus Gründen! :D Und ich mag sie einfach. Klar, manchmal sollte sie einfach Ruhe geben, aber trotzdem ist sie 'ne Süße und in den richtigen Momenten wird sie (hoffentlich) wissen, was zu tun ist.  
> Btw, wer hat den Film erkannt, aus dem die Art von Reim kommt, die ich für den Zettel benutzt habe? ;) Gibt 'nen Keks für die richtige Antwort! ♥


	6. Sonntag, 29.04.2018, 21:53 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von versöhnlichem FIFA, tödlichen Äpfeln, Frauenärzten und reimenden Verrätern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ho!
> 
> Wieder eine Woche ist rum und hier kommt das neueste Update aus dem Leben von Matteo! ^o^
> 
> Ich habe diesmal die real veröffentlichten Clips etwas mehr eingebaut und mir dazu eine Rahmenhandlung ausgedacht. Einen Clip (den vom letzten Samstag) habe ich auch direkt verlinkt. Dann könnt ihr in euch auch noch mal anschauen und lest dann bei mir, was davor/danach passiert ist.  
> Die Musik habe ich diesmal auch per YT-Video in der Geschichte verlinkt, für den Fall, dass ihr sie anhören möchtet :)
> 
> Danke für die lieben Kommentare von letzter Woche! Die geben mir immer Motivation +230 %! ♥♥
> 
> Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! :)

**Freitag, 20.04.2018, 16:20 Uhr**

****

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

**Freitag, 20.04.2018, 18:47 Uhr**

David, Manu, Abdi, Jonas und ich sitzen auf einer rot-schwarz karierten Decke auf dem Gras am Maybachufer. Endlich ist das Wetter wieder warm und sonnig genug, um abends noch lange draußen abzuhängen und Menschen in der freien Wildbahn zu beobachten. Beste Sache.

Gerade läuft so ein älterer Typ, vielleicht Ende 30, runter ans Wasser. Er trägt ein pinkes Shirt und kurze gelbe Shorts – und mit kurz meine ich kurz! Um seinen Hals hängt eine Canon-Spiegelreflexkamera. Scheinbar random spricht er Menschen an und fragt sie, ob er ein Bild von ihnen machen darf. Dabei hockt er sich immer so vor sie, dass die Shorts schön spannen. Soll ja jeder tragen was er will, aber ... schön ist anders. Da wünscht man sich direkt, dass die Sonne besser vor 5 Minuten untergegangen wäre.

Unweit von den spannenden Shorts entfernt kotzt ein etwa 14-jähriges Mädel sich in dem Gebüsch hinter uns die Seele aus dem Leib. Ihre Freunde stehen nur daneben und filmen das Ganze, ohne ihr zu helfen. Später steht dann auf Insta unter dem Video wohl sowas wie #Opfer #NächstesMalnurClubMate #SchlampenSchluckenStattSpucken #ÜbernehmenNichtÜbergeben.

Kreuzberg at its finest.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 20.04.2018, 20:16 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 20.04.2018, 20:31 Uhr**

Kiki liegt bäuchlings neben mir und starrt seit zehn Minuten auf ihr Handy. Sie ist nach ihrem Tanzunterricht noch vorbeigekommen, weil die Mädels sich bei Sam anscheinend gestritten haben. Immer diese Zickereien. Bei Jungs gibt es sowas ja nicht. Da wird sich entweder kurz ausgesprochen und in die Hände geschlagen, oder man schlägt sich mit Händen und spricht danach wieder ganz normal miteinander. _Die Jugend sein für blutige Nasen und 'ne gute Zeit._ Option 1 ist allerdings die, die wir meist wählen.

„Wie lief der Videodreh?“ Ich liege auf der Decke und betrachte den von Flugzeugen gesäumten Himmel. Keine Wolke weit und breit. It's almost summer, baby.

„Scheiße.“ Sie wendet sich von ihrem Handy ab und schaut mich an, wie ich aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen kann. „Naja, also eigentlich auch ganz gut, aber dann mussten wir plötzlich gehen und Alex findet mich jetzt bestimmt super blöd.“

Alex. Ihr Lieblingsthema Numero Uno. Alex ist so toll. Alex hatte gestern eine neue Jacke an. Alex hat so wuschelige Haare. Hast du Alex' Facebookpost gesehen? Alex. Alex. Alex. Kommt auf meiner Liste der Wortwiederholungen direkt nach Hanna. Hanna. Hanna. Schade nur, dass ich aus guter Quelle weiß, dass Alex leider null Interesse hat. Aber das kann ich Kiki nicht sagen.

Stattdessen frage ich: „Wer ist noch mal Alex?“

„Hörst du mir überhaupt mal zu?“ Sichtlich genervt verpasst sie mir einen Stoß gegen die Schulter.

Ich lache. „Ey, chill. Natürlich weiß ich wer Alex ist, aber es macht so Spaß dich zu ärgern“, entgegne ich und stupse ihre Nase leicht mit meinem Finger an.

„Du bist so blöd. Wieso mag ich dich noch mal?“ Sie macht einen Schmollmund, muss aber schließlich doch auch grinsen.

Mir kann eben niemand widerstehen. Außer eine Person. Und die versucht seit Stunden seine Freundin anzurufen – Ohne Erfolg. Ich versuche auch seit Monaten sein Herz zu erreichen, doch immer wieder kommt dieselbe Ansage: _Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer._

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 21.04.2018, 13:53 Uhr**

„Loooooser!“, schreit Abdi lachend durchs halbe Haus und wirft seinen PlayStation-Controller neben sich. Jonas und ich haben bereits die dritte Runde _FIFA 18_ gegen ihn verloren. Ronaldo war halt auch schon mal besser – zumindest in meiner Erinnerung. Hätte ich doch lieber mit Juve spielen sollen! Buffon hätte alle Bälle gehalten! Tutti!

„Yo, das nächste Mal machen wir dich fertig“, sagt Jonas und lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Er sieht nicht gerade happy aus. Aber wen wundert's? Hanna hat gestern auf keine seiner Nachrichten und Anrufe reagiert. Da wäre ich auch derbe angepisst. Und eigentlich sollte ich mich ja drüber freuen, dass es bei ihnen kriselt, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich hasse es, wenn Jonas schlecht drauf ist oder traurig. Dann will ich ihn trösten, für ihn da sein, ihn umarmen. Aber dann ist da wieder diese Nähe, die mich innerlich kaputtmacht. Die schön ist, aber gleichzeitig auch zerstörerisch. Die vieles verändern kann – positiv wie auch negativ. Genau wie diese fünf Wörter.

Ich lege meinen Controller zur Seite und greife zum Handy.

Ich möchte Jonas einfach wieder glücklich sehen. Costi quel che costi...

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 21.04.2018, 14:28 Uhr**

[Hier anschauen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QRHef34UiU).

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 21.04.2018, 15:34 Uhr**

Vielleicht habe ich aber auch einfach nur Angst vor Veränderung. Vor dem großen Unbekannten, was mich dann erwartet. Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht gerade mein bestes Leben lebe? Dass alles andere nicht so gut wäre wie das hier? Dass die Alternativen mich glücklicher machen würden? Warum nicht stattdessen so weiterleben wie bisher? Mit dem konstanten Wissen, dass das nie was mit mir und Jonas wird.  
Die Hoffnung stirbt zwar zuletzt, aber sie stirbt ...

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen?  
Dich alle Tage zu sehen  
ohne es einmal zu wagen  
dir in die Augen zu sehen.

([Philip Poisel - Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8tHKxrhE0M))

****ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆** **

****Dienstag, 24.04.2018, 07:34 Uhr** **

****** **

****ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆** **

**Dienstag, 24.04.2018, 09:11 Uhr**

Tischtennisplatten. 14 Grad und kalter Wind. Kiki und ich sitzen uns gegenüber im Schneidersitz. Ich dreh mir eine Zigarette. Ist billiger als die fertigen zu kaufen. Kann ich echt nur empfehlen.

„Was soll ich machen, ey? Wenn ich Freitag absag wird er mich bestimmt nicht noch mal anschauen und dann schnappt sich irgendeine andere blöde Kuh ihn!“

Kiki hat gerade einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch, weil Alex sie auf ein „richtiges Date“ eingeladen hat. Klingt für mich allerdings eher nach einem Tinder-Date, bei dem er am Anfang noch nach rechts swiped und dann, wenn er bemerkt, dass es doch nicht seins ist, direkt am nächsten Tag nach links. Block inklusive. Aber leider ist das ja nicht so einfach, lieber Alex.

„Und wieso willst du noch mal mit ihm schlafen?“

„Weil er der heißeste Typ der Schule ist vielleicht? Außerdem bin ich schon 17!“, entgegnet Kiki aufgebracht.  
Ich lecke das Zigarettenpapier mit der Zunge an und klebe es dann in einer möglichst runden Form zusammen. „Ich bin auch 17, aber mit ihm schlafen will ich trotzdem nicht. Er ist doch eh nur'n Player.“

„Aber das sagst du doch nur, weil du ihn nicht kennst!“

„Aber du wohl?“, frage ich und richte meinen Blick auf sie.

„Naja ... ja.“ Sie lehnt sich vor und grinst mich an. „Los, frag mich doch was.“

Ich überlege kurz und rolle die Zigarette zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her. „Wie hieß sein Hund, den er in der 3. Klasse hatte und der später überfahren wurde?“ Sie stutzt. „Wann ist er von daheim ausgezogen, weil er keinen Bock mehr auf seine Eltern hatte? Oh, und weißt du zufällig, ob er irgendwelche Allergien hat?“

Das Grinsen ist inzwischen aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und sie spielt nervös mit den Händen in ihrem Schoß. Das hat sie wohl nicht erwartet.  
„Ist das nicht total egal? Außerdem weiß ich voll viele andere Sachen über ihn!“

Ich stecke mir die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und und zünde sie an. „Wenn du meinst. Aber gib ihm besser keinen Apfel. Könnte scheiße enden.“ Ich atme den Rauch aus.

Sie runzelt die Stirn, sagt aber nichts dazu. Ich auch nicht. Mit der Vergangenheit habe ich abgeschlossen. Ändern kann man eh nichts mehr, selbst wenn man wöllte.

Wir schweigen eine ganze Weile danach. Aber es ist kein peinliches Schweigen, sondern eher so ein Jeder-geht-seinen-eigenen-Gedanken-nach-Schweigen. Meine Zigarette ist inzwischen auch fast aufgeraucht.

„Kommst du mit zum Frauenarzt?“, meldet sich Kiki dann irgendwann wieder zu Wort und ich denke erst, ich hab was falsch verstanden.

„Äh, was?“

„Naja, ich brauch die Pille, aber ich will da nicht alleine hin.“

Im Hintergrund höre ich die Schulglocke läuten. Pause vorbei. Perfekter Zeitpunkt, um unauffällig abzuhauen.

„Nee, sorry.“ Ich schnappe mir die Filter und den Tabak neben mir und steck sie in meine Jackentasche bevor ich mich von der Tischtennisplatte erhebe und auf den Boden daneben springe. „Ich mach ja viel mit, aber das ist echt zu krass. Frag doch mal lieber Hanna und so.“  
  
Ich umarme Kiki noch kurz und renne dann zurück ins Schulgebäude. Nächster Kurs: _Wie hält man die beste Freundin davon ab, einen großen Fehler zu begehen?_

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Dienstag, 24.04.2018, 13:26 Uhr** **

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Dienstag, 24.04.2018, 16:45 Uhr** **

Instant Like. I feel you, Bro. Wer auch immer du bist ...

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Sonntag, 29.04.2018, 21:08 Uhr** **

Wir warten unser ganzes Leben lang. Rund 6 Stunden pro Jahr an einer Kasse, rund 7,5 Stunden im Wartezimmer beim Arzt, 38 Stunden im Stau und ein ganzes Jahr im Leben auf unseren Partner. Zumindest laut aktuellen Studien. Aber wieso misst niemand die Zeit, die man damit verbringt, erst mal einen passenden Partner zu finden? Weil es zu lang wäre? Weil manche den Erstbesten aus dem Klub mit nach Hause nehmen und es auf Anhieb passt, während andere vielleicht ihr Leben lang suchen und dann im Altersheim plötzlich Willy um die Ecke kommt? Der charmante 67-jährige, der dich mit seiner Zahnlücke und dem Wissen um Easter Eggs in allen _Marvel_ -Filmen völlig von den Socken haut? Ja nein, Willy ist vielleicht voll in Ordnung, aber irgendwie hab ich da keinen Bock drauf. Und ich hab auch keinen Bock hier rumzusitzen, Bilder von mir und Jonas anzuschauen und mir 10.000 Gedanken zu machen. Ein Gedanke reicht meist schon vollkommen aus, sodass ich mich wieder unter den Decken in meinem Bett verkriechen will. Also warum warten?

Ich öffne Twitter und tippe einen kurzen Text ein. Schau ihn noch mal an. Schreib ihn etwas um. Klingt gut? Klingt gut. Tippe auf „Twittern“.

Na komm schon, Bach. Spiel mir das Lied vom Versteckten Welpen.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

 ****Sonntag, 29.04.2018, 21:21 Uhr** **  


★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

****Sonntag, 29.04.2018, 21:53 Uhr** **

****** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! J to the S is back! Und ab jetzt auch wieder mehr - versprochen! ♥
> 
> Irgendwie hatte sich das Kapitel als sehr Matteo-Kiki lastig entwickelt. Da kann ich auch nix für! Das hat mein Kopf so entschieden :D Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem! #KikiSlays
> 
> Und endlich mal ein Bild von David (Magnus)! Natürlich war ich wieder auf meiner Lieblingsagentur-Seite unterwegs. [Hier](http://www.next-generation-schauspiel.de/Jugendliche_Jungen/Luca_Kruse/Luca_Kruse.php) könnt ihr sein Profil ansehen. Ich finde, dass er eigentlich ganz gut passen würde, oder? ^^
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, ob euch das Kapitel gefallen hat oder ob ich doch lieber nur Fan-Accounts führen sollte haha :D
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ♥♥


	7. Donnerstag, 24.05.2018, 21:12 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Geheimnissen, Familiensorgen & einem Newsletter namens "Leben".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hat etwas länger gedauert diesmal, oder? >_________<  
> Irgendwie hält mich das Leben derzeit sehr auf Trab, was super ist, mir aber kaum Zeit zum Schreiben lässt.  
> Trotzdem hau ich jetzt einfach mal das nächste Kapitel raus, was mehr Chats als Fließtext hat. Hoffentlich gibt es trotzdem einen kleinen Einblick in Matteos Welt abseits der Clips.  
> Have fun! :)
> 
> (Und danke wie immer für die lieben Kommentare und die Kudos ♥)

****Montag, 30.04.2018, 12:02 Uhr** **

**  
**

Ich glaube Jonas ist der letzte, mit dem ich über Bach reden will. Würde er mich für bescheuert halten? Würde er mir raten den Kontakt abzubrechen? (Kontakt? Kann man das bisher überhaupt so nennen?) Oder würde er sagen, dass ich dranbleiben soll?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir selbst wünschen würde.

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

**Dienstag, 08.05.2018, 15:26 Uhr**

[Hier anschauen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XolgYFZ_NMg&t).

Im Laufe des Tages bekomme ich mehrere Nachrichten von Hanna, die ich alle ignoriere. Wie kann sie das Jonas antun, nachdem er sich so für sie beide anstrengt, damit es doch weiter klappt? Wie kann sie diesen Samuel küssen, nur weil Leonie meint, dass sie sich mit Jonas getroffen hat? Und wie muss man ticken, um "Fremdgehen" mit Fremdgehen zu begleichen? Fick dich, Hanna. Fick dich. Du hast Jonas nicht verdient.

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

**Dienstag, 08.05.2018, 19:59 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 08.05.2018, 21:35 Uhr**

Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ihm nicht. Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ihm nicht. Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ihm nicht. Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ihm nicht.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 08.05.2018, 22:28 Uhr**

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

**Mittwoch, 09.05.2018, 11:51 Uhr**

Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ihm nicht. Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ihm nicht. Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ihm nicht. Ich sag es ihm. Ich sag es ...

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 14.05.2018, 11:23 Uhr**

[Hier anschauen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ybb1rR7OSg).

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 14.05.2018, 17:17 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Sonntag, 20.05.2018, 09:48 Uhr** **

Lautes Geschrei. Anschuldigungen über Anschuldigungen. Hätte. Könnte. Wöllte. Eine plautzende Tür. Drei Minuten Stille. Schritte. Leises Seufzen. Ein Pochen an der Haustür. Dann das Ganze noch mal von vorn. Tagein, tagaus.

Währenddessen sitzt ein einzelner Vogel auf dem Balkongeländer und zwitschert einsam sein Lied.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Sonntag, 20.05.2018, 16:11 Uhr** **

**  
**

****** **

Eigentlich sollte ich ihn gerade aufmuntern, weil das alles teilweise meine Schuld ist, aber stattdessen ist es genau andersrum.

Was für ein toller Freund ich bin.

Was für eine tolle Familie ich hab.

Was für tolle Entscheidungen ich treffe.

Wo kann ich mich von diesem Newsletter namens "Leben" gleich noch mal abmelden? Ist eh nicht DSGVO-konform.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 22.05.2018, 18:15 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

Und ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr  
Mein Herz wird taub, der Kopf wird schwer  
Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr  
Und wir tun so, als ob's ein Anfang wär

([Jennifer Rostock - Ich kann nicht mehr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Unyn5f6-xA))

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Mittwoch, 23.05.2018, 11:06 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Donnerstag, 24.05.2018, 21:12 Uhr**

Ab und an kann man aber schon mal kurz die News lesen, oder? Vielleicht ist ja doch nicht alles schlecht. Vielleicht gibt es tatsächlich sowas wie einen Neuanfang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war kurz, oder? :D  
> Ich hatte euch ja vorgewarnt!  
> Aber damit ich überhaupt wieder etwas mit den Clips auf gleicher Höhe bin, wollte ich das so. In 2 Wochen sollte eh die letzte Folge kommen und ab dann: Spielrauuuuuum! (Ich bin so gespannt, wie die 1. Staffel enden wird! *___*)
> 
> Ach ja, die guten News: Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits abgetippt (1000 Wörter Fließtext!!) und eventuell hören wir von Bach (J to the S!) wieder. Eventuell ... ;D Spätestens Mittwoch solltet ihr es rausfinden!


	8. Samstag, 26.05.2018, 03:26 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von überraschenden Freundschaften, einer WG-Party mit Feinden und wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho, let's go!
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel steht an! Und pünktlich dafür habe ich die "K"-Taste auf meinem Laptop geschrottet :D Aber hey, andere Buchstaben sind auch schön ;D Challenge accepted!
> 
> Die 1. Staffel von DRUCK ist offiziell vorbei ;_____; Sind die 11 Wochen echt so schnell rumgegangen? Das kann doch nicht sein!! Ich möchte jetzt sofort Staffel 2. Pretty please? :3 Funk~~~~
> 
> Es gibt eine Petition für Staffel 2. Unbedingt unterschreiben, wenn ihr auch eine sehen möchtet: [Hier klicken und ausfüllen ♥](https://www.change.org/p/info-funk-net-renew-druck-for-season-2)
> 
> Und nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 8! ♥  
> Lasst mir doch einen Kommentar da oder Kudos, falls es euch gefallen hat :) Und derbe Kritik falls nicht!

****Freitag, 25.05.2018, 10:41 Uhr** **

**  
**

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

**Freitag, 25.05.2018, 16:56 Uhr**

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

**Freitag, 25.05.2018, 21:05 Uhr**

Kiki steht bereits an der Tram-Haltestelle, als ich leicht verspätet ankomme. Wieso wird gerade gefühlt überall gebaut? Berlin ist eine einzige Baustelle hat es den Anschein. Und trotzdem gibt es nicht genügend neue Wohnungen – zumindest keine erschwinglichen. Fuck Kapitalismus.

„Hey! Da bist du ja“, sagt sie lächelnd und zieht mich in eine Umarmung. „Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet.“

„Ja, sorry. Ich musste vier Mal umsteigen. Scheiß Bauarbeiten“, entgegne ich entschuldigend und blicke dann auf die Person neben Kiki. Shit. Ist das nicht ...

„Luisa. Hey.“

Genau. Luisa aka feste / beste / netteste Freundin von Bach. Was macht die hier? Außer mir gerade grinsend ihre Hand reichen ...  
Da ich nicht richtig weiß, wie ich anders reagieren soll, nehme ich sie in meine und sage nur leise: „Hey.“

Kiki lacht. „Er heißt übrigens Matteo, aber anscheinend hat er seinen Namen vergessen.“  
„Hab ich gar nicht“, antworte ich grummelnd und lasse ihre Hand wieder los. Ich bin nur verwirrt.

Woher kennen sich die beiden? Wieso sind wir uns noch nie vorher über den Weg gelaufen, wenn sie doch Freundinnen sind? Wo ist Bach? Und kann bitte jemand diesen scheiß Statistiker endlich feuern?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 25.05.2018, 22:26 Uhr**

Irgendwie haben wir es jetzt doch auf die Party geschafft. Diese Hinterhofwohnungen findet man aber auch immer so beschissen. Teilweise muss man erst durch ein Haus, dann über den Innenhof in ein anderes und von dort am besten noch per Keller zum dritten. Da hatte es Alice im Labyrinth sogar einfacher!

Als wir ankamen wurde uns sofort ein Becher Bier in die Hand gedrückt. Inzwischen ist meiner schon wieder leer, der von Kiki fast noch voll. Luisa haben wir ihren weggenommen. Mit 15 ist nix erlaubt und ich hab keinen Bock von ihrem Freund verprügelt zu werden. Vielleicht würde er mich aber auch einfach nur an die Leine nehmen und irgendwie festketten. Kinky. Verdammt, wieso denke ich schon wieder an ihn?

„Ey, ich hol mir mal noch ein Bier“, sage ich zu Kiki, die neben mir an die Wand gelehnt steht und mit Luisa und noch einem Mädel redet.  
„Alles klar. Bringst du mir ein Wasser mit? Oder haben die Smoothies?“  
Ich lache kurz auf und schüttel den Kopf. „Das hier ist 'ne Party, kein Hipster-Bio-Event.“ Und damit packe ich das Wasser auf meinen imaginären Getränkezettel und verschwinde Richtung Küche.

Ich schau in die Gesichter der Leute, die in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers tanzen, aber kennen tu ich niemanden wirklich. Ein paar habe ich vielleicht mal irgendwo kurz gesehen, aber wer sie sind, oder was sie machen: Keine Ahnung.

Ich weiß nur eines: Ich hab letzte Woche eventuell Scheiße gebaut, und Trinken hilft immer.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 25.05.2018, 23:53 Uhr**

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du noch 'nen Shot gebrauchen.“

Ich lehne am Küchentresen und starre auf mein Handy, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir wahrnehme. Als ich aufsehe steht da Alex. Alexander Hardenberg. Ex-Traummann von Kiki und bekennender Apfelallergiker. Bei der Kombi möchte ich fast anfangen zu lachen. Sorry, aber bei _Herzblatt_ fällt er damit glatt durch.

„Und wie kommst du drauf? Nach der Abfuhr von Mia hättest du es wohl eher nötig.“

Auf meinen Kommentar hin grinst er. „Schlagfertig wie eh und je.“

„Kannst du Gift drauf nehmen. Wahlweise auch 'nen Apfel“, entgegne ich und stecke mein Handy weg. Am Ende liest er noch irgendwie meine Nachrichten mit. Dann wäre ich richtig am Arsch.

„Du erinnerst dich daran?“ Er stellt seinen Becher auf dem Tisch ab und baut sich dann vor mir auf, mit einer Hand jeweils links und rechts von mir am Tresen abstützend.

Misstrauisch versuche ich mich weiter zurückzulehnen. „Was meinst du?“

Ein blondes Mädchen kommt in die Küche, schaut aber nur kurz zu uns und bedient sich dann an den Getränken auf dem Tisch. Ich würde jetzt auch lieber trinken.

„Die Sache mit der Allergie?“ Er zwinkert mir zu. „Kannst mich wohl nicht vergessen, was?“

„Falsch.“ Ich tippe ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. „Ich will nur die Schwachstelle meiner Feinde kennen.“

Er greift nach meiner Hand und ich zucke zusammen. „Feinde? Seit wann denn das?“

Seit du mich damals wie Dreck behandelt hast? Seit du mit meiner besten Freundin geschlafen hast? „Seit du so ein verdammtes Arschloch geworden bist! Und jetzt geh endlich zur Seite“, sage ich spürbar genervt und drücke ihn von mir weg. Erst hält er dagegen, doch dann tritt er freiwillig beiseite.

„Und sonst?“ Ich schnappe mir den halbvollen Becher Bier, der vor mir auf dem Tisch steht. Keine Ahnung, wem der gehört. Alex? „Hast du die Partyorganisatorin auch schon gevögelt? Oder ist sie erst heute dran?“

Ich setze mein schönstes gefaktes Lächeln auf, nehme einen Schluck und gehe dann an ihm vorbei aus der Küche, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen.

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 00:12 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 02:41 Uhr**

_Ich geh nicht in die Disko. Die Disko geht in mir_.

Kiki und Lulu laufen lachend neben mir die Warschauer Straße runter. Die Party wurde aufgelöst, weil plötzlich die Bullen vor der Haustür standen. TatüTata. Wieso beschwert man sich Freitagnacht/Samstagmorgen im Partyviertel von Friedrichshain über zu laute Musik? Was läuft da falsch? In Kreuzberg und Neukölln ist 24 Stunden Party und keinen interessiert es. Verdammte F-Hain-Spießer.

„Ey, alles gut bei dir?“ Lisa hat ihre Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und schaut mich besorgt an. Zumindest scheint es so. Irgendwie ist ihr Gesicht ganz verschwommen. HD ist was anderes.  
Ich drehe mich von ihr weg und lehne mich über das Brückengeländer. Mir ist plötzlich schlecht. Die S-Bahn fährt unter mir vorbei. Alles dreht sich. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche irgendwie gleichmäßig zu atmen. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Keine Panikattacke jetzt bitte.

„Hey.“ Ich spüre Kiki neben mir und wie sie mir einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischt. „Schnuffi, schau mich an.“ Sie nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände, aber ich wende mich ab.

„Ist okay. Ich brauch nur mein Bett.“ Ich verschränke meine Arme auf dem Geländer und lege meinen Kopf darauf ab. Ein. Aus. Hieß sie nicht Luisa?

„Scheiße“, höre ich Kiki noch wispern, bevor alles schwarz wird und meine Beine nachgeben.

Aus.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 03:26 Uhr**

Es pulsiert in meinem Kopf. Bumm. Bumm. Bumm. Im Hintergrund läuft leise Musik. Meine Lider sind so unfassbar schwer. Ich kann kaum was sehen und bekomme Panik. Und dann sind da Hände, die mir unter die Knie fassen. An meiner Schulter spüre ich auch welche. Rückblenden in meinem Kopf. Gedämpftes Licht, kalter Flur, Hände an meinem Oberschenkel, hysterisches Lachen, Angst. Ich schreie.

„Hey, hey. Was ist denn los?“, höre ich eine Stimme, die unglaublich nah zu sein scheint. Ich wende alle Kraft auf, die ich noch habe, und schlage um mich. Erst erfolglos, doch dann verschwinden die Hände. Ich rolle mich auf die Seite und ziehe die Beine zum Oberkörper. Tränen laufen mir heiß über die Wange und es fühlt sich an, als würden sie meine Haut auf ihrem Weg verbrennen. Weg. Ich will hier weg.

„Ich tu dir nichts“, flüstert die Stimme mir zu. „Ich will dir nur helfen.“

Ich schluchze.

Mir kann niemand helfen. Dafür müsste man die Zeit zurückdrehen oder Erinnerungen auslöschen können.

Das Pulsieren in meinem Kopf wird schlimmer und dann ist plötzlich alles wieder schwarz.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

In the dead of night I'll meet you in my sleep  
And in the morning light you'll wake up next to me  
Like a dream come true I'll take you where I roam  
Then follow you back home  
Tell me you care

([Broods – Taking You There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTauGcv4jH0))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUMM!  
> Sorry, Matteo! Ich wollte das echt nicht, aber irgendwie hat sich das dann alles so entwickelt und ... man soll sich ja immer auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen. Wenn es also sagt: Matteo + Panik, dann schreibe ich das auch so. Der Soundtrack von Life is Strange: BtS inspiriert aber auch immer zu so dunkle Gedanken.
> 
> Und sorry für den Cliffhanger :D *muhahahahahaha*  
> Wer ihn da wohl tragen wollte? Wer hysterisch lacht? Wer? Wer? Wer?
> 
> Vielleicht wird ja im nächsten Kapitel alles besser? (Und mein "K" geht wieder ...)  
> Bis baaaald!


	9. Samstag, 26.05.2018, 12:24 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Vogelgezwitscher, Zimt & Vanille, und Blackouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Ein Lebenszeichen! Es hat mal wieder "nur" über einen Monat gedauert, bis ich das hier posten konnte. Was soll ich sagen? Sonne, Sommer & viel Arbeit sind schuld. Statt nach dem ersten Teil hier weiterzuschreiben, hatte ich stattdessen immer Szenen für Juni/Juli geschrieben :D Sehr schlau, ich weiß. Aber das war irgendwie einfacher für mich, als diese Post-Blackout-Geschichte. Trotzdem habe ich das heute irgendwie noch hinbekommen (auch wenn Teil 2 noch fehlt, aber der sollte "bald" folgen).  
> Und damit Vorhang auf für den Morgen danach:

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 11:11 Uhr**

Der Duft von Zimt und Vanille. Wärmende Sonnenstrahlen, die ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf meiner Nase hinterlassen. Singende Vögel und das Rascheln von Blättern im Wind. Mein Kopf, der irgendwie total schmerzt. Hab ich gestern zu viel getrunken? Was war gestern überhaupt?

Ich drehe mich stöhnend auf den Rücken und lege meinen Arm über die Augen.  
  
Scheiß Sonne. Scheiß Vögel.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, ich glaube ich bin zwischendurch noch mal eingeschlafen, versuche ich die Augen zu öffnen. Meine Lider sind schwer und die blendende Sonne hilft auch nicht gerade. Wo ist mein verdammter Vorhang? Ich blinzle, bis sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt haben.

Das erste, was ich sehe, ist die schräge, braune Holzdecke über mir. Cool. Aber ... schräg und braun? War meine nicht gerade und weiß? Was zum ...

„Na, endlich aufgewacht?“

Erschrocken drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Erst denke ich, das ist ein nur Traum und das kann eigentlich nicht sein, aber der blöde Statistiker kann ja eh nicht rechnen.

Blonde Haare, blaue Augen, süßes Lächeln. Neben mir liegt Bach.

Ich schließe die Augen kurz wieder und atme langsam ein und aus. Traum oder nicht? Als ich die Augen wieder öffne liegt er immer noch neben mir. Jetzt allerdings mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Alles okay? Geht's mit dem Kopf?“

Ich schaue ihn an – okay, vielleicht gilt das auch schon als Starren – und 10.000 Fragen schwirren durch meinen Kopf. Was ist gestern passiert? Was mache ich hier? Wieso liegt er neben mir? Wie spät ist es? Wieso hat er eine Holzdecke? Ist sein Weichspüler von _Perwoll_? Darf ich ewig hier liegenbleiben und ihn anschauen?

Statt zu fragen, sage ich aber nur: „Ich mag Zimt und Vanille.“

Erst reagiert er gar nicht, doch dann lacht er leise auf. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das jetzt eine gute oder schlechte Antwort auf meine Frage war.“

Super, Matteo. Astrein am Thema vorbeigerasselt. Setzen, sechs.

Ich richte meinen Blick auf meine Hand, auf der ich mehrere blaue Flecken erkenne. Waren die da vorher auch schon?

„Du bist gestern hingefallen und hast dir ein paar Schrammen weggeholt“, erklärt Bach. Anscheinend kann er meinen Gesichtsausdruck ganz gut deuten.  
  
„Hingefallen?“

„Kannst du dich nicht an letzte Nacht erinnern?“ Er mustert mich aufmerksam.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche Erinnerungen abzurufen. Irgendwas. Aber da ist nichts. Keine Gesichter, keine Orte, keine Stimmen. Nur ein schwarzer Wirbel aus Nichts.

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe Bach an, schüttle dann leicht den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Kiki vom Tanzen abgeholt hab. Aber keine Ahnung, was danach war.“

„Okay“, ist seine Antwort.

Okay. Okay, was?  
  
'Okay, gestern war eh nix los, und du bist nur aus Versehen hingefallen und ich habe dich mitgenommen, weil ich Welpen mag und immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort bin.'? Oder 'Okay, gestern ist so viel Scheiße passiert. Du hast 15 Typen verprügelt, bist danach die Treppe runtergefallen, hast noch schnell ein Selfie gemacht und per Twitter samt Aufenthaltsort gepostet und ich habe dich dann abgeholt.'? Oder etwa 'Okay, wir haben uns auf einer Party getroffen, da lief _The Weeknd_ , ich habe dir ein Bier in die Hand gedrückt, wir haben zu viel getrunken, sind dann irgendwann zu mir. Du bist die Treppen zu meiner Wohnung hochgefallen, wir haben gelacht und dann hab ich dich gegen die Tür gedrückt und wir haben uns kurz tief in die Augen gesehen, bevor–'

„Hey.“ Seine Stimme holt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. „Hast du Hunger? Wie wär's mit Frühstück?“

Ich fokussiere meinen Blick erst auf seine Augen und dann auf sein Schlüsselbein, das unter seinem T-Shirt hervorlugt, und überlege kurz. Bei Kopfschmerzen habe ich nie wirklich Appetit. Da schmeckt alles wie Wellpappe oder wahlweise auch aufgeweichte _Smacks_. Bäh.

„Kann ich vielleicht erst mal 'ne Aspirin?“

Er lächelt und setzt sich dann langsam im Bett auf. „Erst Aspirin und dann _Cini Minis_ mit Vanillemilch.“

„Du hast _Cini Minis_ da?“

„Ich hab gehört jemand mag Zimt und Vanille.“ Er schwingt seine Beine aus dem Bett und dreht sich dann noch einmal kurz mit dem Oberkörper zu mir rum und zwinkert mir zu. „Ab jetzt sollte ich mir wohl einen Vorrat zulegen, was?“

Ich weiche seinem Blick aus, lächle aber.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 11:46 Uhr**

Die Wohnung von Bach ist größer als ich dachte. Nach dem Aufstehen hat er mir ein paar seiner Klamotten hingelegt, die ich anziehen kann.

„Für nach der Dusche. Die hast du bitter nötig, glaub mir.“

„Willst du sagen ich seh scheiße aus?“

„Ich würde nicht direkt 'scheiße' sagen ...“

Dafür bekam er meinen Mittelfinger zu sehen und ich sein Lachen.

Jedenfalls bin ich über die Küche im 1. Stock (Hallo Aspirintablette, mein Freund!) die Treppe runter ins Bad. Die Einrichtung hat ein bisschen was von skandinavischer Minimalistik. Alles ist auch eher weiß. Wände, Möbel, Teppich. Aber wie Krankenhaus kommt es jetzt auch nicht direkt rüber. Es ... passt einfach?

Nach dem Duschen stehe ich in Jogginghose und kurzärmligem grauen Shirt vor dem Spiegel überm Waschbecken. Mit dem Scheiße aussehen hatte er gar nicht mal so unrecht. Meine Augen sind leicht gerötet, meine feuchten Haare sind total durcheinander und auf meiner Stirn befindet sich auch eine Schramme.  
  
Was habe ich verdammt noch mal gestern gemacht?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 11:57 Uhr**

Als ich zurück in die Küche komme steht Bach, auf sein Handy starrend, am Tresen vor der Kaffeemaschine. Ich sehe nur sein Profil, aber er scheint zu grinsen.  
  
Unschlüssig bleibe ich im Treppenaufgang stehen und warte darauf, dass er mich bemerkt. Was allerdings nicht passiert. Vielleicht sind Katzenvideos von Kiki interessanter als ich. Gut, kann ich verstehen. Katzen sind niedlich, sie schnurren, sie lassen dich alleine, wenn du keinen Bock auf sie hast, aber sie sind für dich da, wenn du sie brauchst. Und ganz wichtig: Sie trinken nie zu viel Alkohol, sodass sie eine ganze Nacht vergessen. Ja, Matteo, da kannst du nicht mithalten.

Und jetzt? Wenn subtile Andeutungen nicht helfen, dann auf jeden Fall die direkte Art, denke ich, huste kurz auf und laufe dann ins Zimmer, gerade so, als ob ich nicht zuvor für 5 Minuten einen Fremden angestarrt habe, der mich bei sich im Bett hat übernachten lassen.

Es scheint zu klappen, denn Bach löst tatsächlich seinen Blick vom Handy, um mich anzuschauen.

„Oh, du bist schon fertig?“, sagt er und steckt das Handy in seine hintere Hosentasche. „Die Sachen passen?“

„Ja, nur'n bisschen groß. Danke“, antworte ich und gehe auf den Tisch zu, auf dem eine Packung _Cini Minis_ und _Fruit Loops_ stehen, daneben 4 Schüsseln samt Löffel.

Ich setze mich auf einen der Stühle und betrachte die Blumen in der Vase neben mir. Tulpen? Nulpen? Jedenfalls riechen sie gut.

„Kiki und ...“ Shit. Wie hieß sie?

„Luisa?“, hilft Bach aus und nimmt die Kaffeekanne aus der Halterung.

„Genau, Luisa.“ Wieso war sie gestern gleich noch mal mit uns unterwegs? Ich hasse Blackouts. „Sind die beiden noch irgendwo hier?“

„Unten“, antwortet Bach, nimmt eine _Darkwing Duck_ -Tasse zur Hand und gießt sich Kaffee ein. Danach stellt er sie auf den Platz mir gegenüber und sieht mich fragend an. „Auch 'ne Tasse?“

Ich überlege kurz, nicke dann aber. Kann ja nicht schaden, oder?

„Die Aspirin hat geholfen?“, fragt er, während er sich mir gegenüber auf die Bank setzt und nach der _Fruit Loops_ -Packung greift.

„Hilft immer noch. Aber geht schon besser.“

Er lächelt mir kurz zu, bevor er die Cornflakes in seine Schüssel schüttet, um danach Milch darüberzugießen.

Milch vs. Cornflakes – Der ewig währende Kampf. Was kommt zuerst? Milch und dann Cornflakes oder erst Cornflakes und dann Milch? Für mich ist es Ersteres, weil ich so besser die Cornflakesmenge abschätzen kann, die ich für eine bestimmte Portion brauche. Andersrum mag das vielleicht auch irgendwie gehen, aber ... egal. #FirstWorldProblems

„Also, wegen gestern“, versuche ich das Gespräche in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. „Was genau ist passiert?“

Erst reagiert Bach gar nicht, sondern nimmt nur einen weiteren Löffel voll Cornflakes. Hat er es auch vergessen? Gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, wenn Theorie 3 der Nacht wahr ist. (Die mit dem Betrunken sein, den Treppen hochfallen und–)

„Du erinnerst dich echt an gar nichts?“, unterbricht er meine Gedanken und schaut mich aufmerksam an.

„Nee“, antworte ich und rühre mit dem Löffel im Kaffee vor mir rum. Wer braucht schon warmen Kaffee?

„Naja“, Bach nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse und stellt sie dann wieder vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. _Darkwing Duck_. _17:55 Uhr. Super RTL._ „Du warst mit Luisa und Kiki auf einer WG-Party und auf dem Weg nach Hause bist du bewusstlos geworden und hast dich mit dem Kopf auf der Straße gestoßen. Deswegen die Schramme“, erklärt er und zeigt auf meine Stirn.

Wie aus Reflex streiche ich mit den Fingern darüber und zucke kurz zusammen, als es schmerzt. Au.

„Und wie bin ich dann hierhergekommen?“

„Nicky hat uns mit dem Auto abgeholt“, sagt eine Mädchenstimme plötzlich. Verwirrt schaue ich zur Treppe und sehe Luisa und Kiki auf uns zukommen, beide noch in Pyjamas.

„Morgen. Gut geschlafen?“, fragt Bach. Luisa nickt, schlingt ihre Arme von hinten um ihn und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wahrscheinlich besser als ihr“, entgegnet Kiki.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, wendet sich Luisa an mich und setzt sich neben Bach.

„Ganz gut. Kopfweh ist fast weg.“

„Ich hab mir voll die Sorgen gemacht“, sagt Kiki. „Und Jonas auch.“

„Jonas?“ Scheiße. War er etwa auch da?

Kiki setzt sich neben mich und reicht mir mein Handy. Hatte sie es die ganze Zeit bei sich?

„Ich hab ihn heute Nacht aus Panik angerufen und ihm erzählt, was passiert ist. Er hat dir bestimmt geschrieben.“

Dankend nehme ich das Handy entgegen und öffne WhatsApp.

Abgesehen von Jonas' Nachricht ist ist auch noch jeweils eine von Hanna und Alex im Posteingang.

Cool. Genau was ich jetzt noch gebraucht habe. Es ist doch alles schon beschissen genug.

„Seit wann isst du bitte _Fruit Loops_?“, höre ich Luisa fragen.

„Seit eine gewisse junge Dame vergessen hat einzukaufen?“, antwortet Bach, was mich allerdings schon fast wieder grinsen lässt.

„Ups.“

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 12:24 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

Es ist Blackout, Shawty kriegt ein Blackout (Blackout)  
Blackout, Shawty kriegt ein Blackout (Blackout)

([Rin -Blackout](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7VOc9_tb1U))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und damit ist Teil 1 des Morgens abgeschlossen :) Wie gesagt, Teil 2 sollte sehr bald folgen. Ich versuche das heute noch fertigzubekommen, weil gerade mal angenehme Schreibtemperaturen sind ^^ (Bei 35 Grad bin ich so unmotiviert und mein Laptop ist kurz vorm Explodieren! Da kommt nix Gutes bei rum.)  
> Danke, dass ihr bis hierhein dabei seid! Ich habe mich auch über die Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel wieder seeeehr gefreut :) ♥ Wenn ich höre, dass ihr die Geschichte am Stück lest und euch auf mehr freut, dann spring ich vor Freude im Kreis ^o^ Ich hoffe, ich kann Teil 2 nächste Woche dann posten! (Bei 22 statt 35 Grad!)


	10. Samstag, 26.05.2018, 23:47 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von offenen Beziehungen, der Verletzung der Privatsphäre und einer endgültigen Trennung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :)  
> Was?! Nur eine Woche vergangen seit dem letzten Update?! Jup, so sieht es aus! Ab Donnerstag bin ich für ein paar Tage meinen Laptop los und mache Urlaub, deswegen wollte ich das nächste Kapitel direkt posten. Es ist nicht unbedingt lang, aber ein paar (hoffentlich) überraschende Wendungen hat es!
> 
> Bildquellen:  
> Instagram-Bild 1: [Marzena](https://www.instagram.com/marzena.marideko/)  
> Instagram-Bild 2: [D-Summers2 Tumblr](http://d-summers2.tumblr.com/post/139567665954)
> 
> Und wie immer: Viel Spaß und danke für die lieben Kommentare & Kudos ♥♥

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 13:11 Uhr**

Nach dem Frühstück sitzen wir noch zusammen und reden über alles mögliche. Musik, Tanzen (okay, da bin ich raus), Wochenendpläne. Letzte Nacht wird nicht mehr erwähnt. Warum auch immer. Bin ich der Einzige, der Fragen dazu hat?

„Du kannst die Klamotten übrigens erst mal behalten,wenn du willst. Gib sie einfach irgendwann Kiki mit. Luisa kann sie mir dann geben“, sagt Bach, immer noch mir gegenüber sitzend und mit einem Zettel in der Hand spielend.

  * 5 Bananen
  * 3 Äpfel
  * 1 Packung Eier
  * Salat
  * Vollkornbrot
  * Frischkäse
  * Milch
  * Spinat
  * Tabletten
  * Gummibären
  * _Perwoll_ -Weichspüler (Ich wusste es!)



Irgendwie werde ich nicht aus ihm schlau. Zugegeben, aus mir selbst auch nicht. Erst habe ich keinen Bock auf seine Spiele und das ganze Verstecken und im nächsten Moment adde ich einen wildfremden Typen auf Twitter, um mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Kann mein Kopf sich mal bitte sortieren?

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn du mir deine Nummer gibst, sodass wir uns mal treffen können?“

Auf meinen Kommentar hin sieht er auf und grinst mich an. „Höre ich da Interesse an einem Date raus?“

Ich lache kurz auf und zeige auf Luisa neben ihm. „Ey, deine Freundin wäre davon bestimmt nicht so begeistert.“

Anscheinend hat sie bemerkt, dass ich über sie gesprochen habe, denn Luisa wendet sich uns plötzlich zu. „Redet ihr über mich?“

„Jup“, bestätigt Bach. „Matteo meinte eben, dass du bestimmt nicht begeistert wärst, wenn ich ihn daten würde.“

Wow. Okay, das war direkt. Will er sterben? Oder will er, dass ich sterbe? Wo ist hier die Haustür? Verdammt, ich hätte vorhin direkt schauen sollen. Aber kann ja keiner ahnen, dass er seine Freundin geradeaus vor vollendete Tatsachen stellt. Naja, immerhin ist er ehrlich. Ehrenmann.

Doch statt dass sie mich mit einem mordenden Blick so wie Hanna belegt, schaut sie begeistert und lehnt sich zu uns vor. „Aww. Was habt ihr denn geplant? Darf ich mit?“

Äh, bitte was? „Du willst mit? Habt ihr irgendwie 'ne offene Beziehung oder so?“

Ich muss ziemlich verwirrt schauen oder etwas wirklich Dummes gesagt haben, denn Luisa und Kiki fangen zeitgleich an zu lachen. Bach grinst nur und lehnt sich auf der Bank zurück. Okay, was wird hier gespielt? Und wieso kenne ich die verdammten Spielregeln mal wieder nicht?

„Du weißt aber schon, dass die beiden Geschwister sind, oder?“, meldet sich jetzt Kiki, sichtlich außer Atem vor Lachen, zu Wort.

Fuck. Geschwister! Naja, wenn ich die beiden etwas genauer betrachte, dann ist da schon eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu sehen, wobei ich wenn dann eher auf Halbgeschwister tippen würde.

„Das ... wusste ich nicht ...? Woher auch?“, entgegne ich leicht mürrisch.

„Süß“, ist Bachs Kommentar dazu. Und wieso grinst er schon wieder so selbstgefällig? Wieso muss er immer lächeln oder grinsen? Gibt es Dauergrinsen gerade besonders günstig im Abo? Ich bekomme immer nur das All-Inclusive-Sorgenpaket als Angebot. Täglich.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 13:44 Uhr**

Nicht aufgehängte Bilder an der Wand angelehnt, Gitarre in der Ecke, Glühbirnen-Lichterkette quer durch den Raum, Magazine auf dem Boden, Zettel über Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt, aber Klamotten nach Farben sortiert im Schrank – Geordnetes Chaos.

Bachs Zimmer sieht aus wie so eins von Tumblr, das 250.000 Anmerkungen hat und der Traum eines jeden Influencers ist. Aber da Bach ja meinte, dass er selbst kein Instagram hat, verpasst er seinen Internetfame-Moment gerade so richtig derbe.

Vielleicht kann ich ja sein Marketing-Manager werden. Bewerbung geht gleich morgen raus. Gehaltsvorstellung: Jedes Wochenende zum Frühstück eine Schüssel _Cini Minis_ ans Bett.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 14:01 Uhr**

Nachdem Kiki und ich unsere Sachen zusammengesucht haben stehen wir unten an der Haustür und verabschieden uns von unseren Gastgebern. Während Kiki und Luisa sich umarmen und zum Tanzunterricht am Freitag verabreden, starre ich nur den Türrahmen an und klopfe dagegen, unsicher, ob ich etwas sagen soll. Wie verabschiedet man sich in so einer Situation?

Option 1: Handschlag, Lächeln, Tschau.

Option 2: Umarmung, Serious Face, Bis bald.

Option 3: Umdrehen und einfach gehen, um jegliche Peinlichkeiten auszuschließen.

Klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Allerdings kommt Bach mir zuvor, da sein Handy plötzlich klingelt und er es hastig aus der Hosentasche zieht. Beim Betrachten des Displays verdunkelt sich seine Miene merklich.

„Sorry, da muss ich kurz rangehen“, sagt er und hebt zum Abschied die Hand, bevor er sich umdreht und die Treppe nehmend im 1.Stock verschwindet. „Wir sehen uns!“, ist noch von oben zu hören. Dann fällt eine Tür ins Schloss und es ist still.

Als Kiki und ich Luisa ansehen zuckt diese nur mit den Schultern.

Okay. Cool. Er hat Option 3 gewählt.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 14:24 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 15:21 Uhr**

Ich sitze wegen Bauarbeiten bereits wieder in der vierten Tram (Danke für nichts, Merkel!), als ich eine Nachricht von Unbekannt auf WhatsApp bekomme.  
  


Ist das Bach? Ich starre ungläubig auf mein Handy. Hat er tatsächlich das Twitterstalking aufgegeben und mir seine Nummer zukommen lassen? Es geschehen doch noch Wunder! Wenn auch nicht wirklich oft. Eher sehr selten, um genau zu sein. Zumindest bei mir.

Aber woher hat er plötzlich meine Nummer und meinen Insta-Account ...?

Ich lächel. Kiki.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 15:37 Uhr**

Zuhause. Tür sperrangelweit offen. Laute Stimmen, die an mein Ohr dringen. Koffer im Flur. Papa, der an mir vorbei zum Auto geht, mich fragt, ob ich mitkomme. Motorengeräusche, die immer leiser werden bis sie verstummen. Mama weinend auf dem Sofa sitzend. Spiegel in Scherben am Boden liegend. Jede einzelne Scherbe mein Herz durchbohrend. Alt genug, um zu verstehen, was gerade passiert ist. Zu jung, um es zu verkraften.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

My inside's out, my left is right  
My upside's down, my black is white  
I hold my breath, and close my eyes  
And wait for dawn, but there's no light  
Nothing makes sense anymore, anymore.

(Mike Shinoda - [Nothing Makes Sense Anymore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMTsul4UFl8))

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 21:09 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 26.05.2018, 23:47 Uhr**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wieder was gelernt? ;D  
> Genau! Bach nimmt es sehr ernst mit seiner Privatsphäre!  
> Zum Glück kann man in Berlin jeden Tag auf irgendeine Party gehen, sonst müsste Matteo den Abend alleine im Keller verbringen ;____;  
> Was haltet ihr von der Trennung von Matteos Eltern? Das hat echt gerade noch gefehlt, oder? Theoretisch kann es von nun an ja nur noch bergauf gehen, oder ... (ist die Autorin gemein)?  
> Jedenfalls sind wir nach 3 Kapiteln mit dem 26.05.2018 fertig! Wenn ich das ab jetzt mit jedem Tag so mache, dann schaff ich es eventuell nicht, die Geschichte bis Folge 10 zu erzählen, bevor die 2. Staffel startet :D Wo wir gerade davon reden: Wo ist die 2. Staffel?


	11. Samstag, 02.06.2018, 01:24 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vom Nüchternsein, einer abrupt endenden Karaokeparty und dem Ziel ohne Weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo!  
> Fast 2 Monate ohne Update? Ich weiß, ich bin sowas von hinterher. Der Sommer hatte mich in seinen Fängen und erst jetzt, wo der Regen zurückgekehrt ist, habe ich mich mal wieder zum Schreiben hingesetzt. Irgendwie bin ich auch voll eingerostet ^^ Also entschuldigt, wenn die Sätze etwas holprig rüberkommen. Ich werde mich bessern!  
> (Danke an Druck an dieser Stelle, dass Staffel 2 noch nicht draußen ist! So kann ich Folge 10 im nächsten Kapitel noch einbauen und die erste Staffel wäre in der FanFic geschafft!! Aber trotzdem würde ich mich über Staffel 2 mehr als freuen!!)  
> In diesem Sinne mal wieder: Viel Spaß mit diesem kurzen Kapitel!

**Sonntag, 27.05.2018, 16:11 Uhr**

Nie wieder trinken. Der einzige Gedanke, den ich gerade habe, wie ich da so über die Toilettenschüssel gebeugt auf dem Boden im Badezimmer knie. Wieso hat Jonas mich nicht davon abgehalten den scheiß Weißwein auf das fünfte Glas Bier zu kippen? Das kann doch nur so wie hier enden. Und was hat er stattdessen gemacht? Bierbong mit seinem Nachbar und den fünf Mädels aus Schöneberg, die sich selbst eingeladen hatten und die auf Nachfrage keiner kannte. Gästeliste ist in Marzahn wohl nicht nötig.

Aber zumindest hat der Abend mich kurz von meinem frisch abgefuckten Leben abgelenkt. Als wir heute morgen zurückgekommen sind habe ich meine Mum nicht gesehen. Ich glaube, sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Das hat sie früher schon immer gemacht, wenn mein Dad wieder mal lauter wurde und keinen Bock mehr auf das ganze Theater hatte. Das Theater, das wir selbst erschaffen haben. Wir waren die Hauptakteure der Show, Jahr für Jahr, Monat für Monat, Tag für Tag. Doch jetzt hat mein Dad einfach den Vorhang hinter uns geschlossen und der Applaus ist ausgeblieben.

Draußen klingelt es an der Tür. Mir wird wie auf Kommando wieder schlecht und ich übergebe mich abermals in die Toilette.

„Ey, Matteo, ich geh mal an die Tür, ja?“, höre ich Jonas von draußen sagen und nicke, bemerke aber, dass er mich ja gar nicht sehen kann. Reden ist aber auch gerade eher schlecht. Das scheint er auch zu wissen, denn ich höre, wie sich seine Schritte entfernen.

[Clip hier anschauen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCOG8EPp0QM).

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber als jemand an die Badezimmertür klopft zucke ich kurz zusammen. Die Tür öffnet sich knarrend und ich drehe mich herum. Jonas steht auf der Schwelle und schaut mich besorgt an. „Alles okay bei dir?“

„Ich glaub mir ging's schon mal besser,“ antworte ich ihm und versuche zu lächeln. Nur weil Dad seine Theaterkarriere aufgegeben hat, muss ich das ja noch lange nicht auch machen.

„Hanna war gerade da. Sie richtet Grüße aus. Und sie wollte was wegen Deutsch wissen, aber das war wohl nicht weiter wichtig.“

Scheiße. Ich hab ihre Nachricht total vergessen. Ob sie rausgefunden hat, dass ich ihr Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hab?

Ich nicke Jonas zu und steh dann langsam auf. „Hat sie … sonst noch was gesagt?“

„Nee, danach ist sie gleich wieder gegangen.“

Gut, also zumindest zu Jonas hat sie nichts gesagt. Noch nicht.

Mein einziger Gedanke als ich das Badezimmer verlasse? Nie wieder nüchtern.

„Haben wir was von dem Whiskey übrig gelassen?“

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 27.05.2018, 17:14 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Mittwoch, 30.05.2018, 17:21 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Mittwoch, 30.05.2018, 18:50 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 01.06.2018, 11:40 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 01.06.2018, 21:05 Uhr**

Freitagabend. Karaokebar in Berlin City. Abdi und Carlos drehen auf. Billard im Nachbarzimmer. Die Kugeln werden gerollt, genau so wie die Joints später. Jonas will nachkommen, weil er vorher noch seiner Mutter bei irgendwas helfen muss. Da ich die ganze Woche nicht in der Schule war, sehe ich ihn heute zum ersten Mal seit Sonntag wieder. Wir haben zwar die Woche über immer mal wieder auf Instagram geschrieben, aber ich hab ihn davon abgehalten mich daheim zu besuchen. Ich will nicht, dass er meine Mum in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand sieht. Ihr geht es zwar wieder besser, aber schon der geringste Trigger lässt sie einen Anfall haben. In den letzten zwei Tagen verhielt sie sich allerdings normal. Wir haben zusammen Mittaggegessen und TV geschaut und fast war es wieder so wie vorher. Aber eben nur fast. Dad fehlt einfach. Seine Kommentare zum versalzenen Essen meiner Mum („Das Tote Meer wäre neidisch.“). Sein tadelnder Blick, wenn er mich nachts beim Rausschleichen erwischt und dann doch nur „Mach nicht so lang“ gesagt hat. Seine Sorge nach jedem Streit, sodass er immer an meine Tür geklopft hat, um sicherzugehen, dass bei mir alles okay ist. Denn jetzt interessiert es keinen mehr im Haus, ob es mir gut geht. Jetzt ist da nur noch meine Mum. Meine Mum und ich. Und jeder ihrer Anfälle ist wie eine riesige Tsunami-Welle. Früher hat mein Dad sie abgefangen; der rettende Deich, hinter dem ich stand. Doch jetzt bricht sie unaufhaltsam über mich herein. Nach ihr die Zerstörung.

„Ey, die sind sowas von schlecht, oder? Hört sich an wie eine jaulende Katze“, reißt mich Carlos aus den Gedanken. Er redet wohl über Hanna und Co., die nebenan Karaoke singen. Gerade ist Sam an der Reihe.

„Dachte du stehst auf Miezen?“, klinke ich mich ins Gespräch ein.

„Witzig“, entgegnet er und lehnt sich über den Billardtisch, um die blaue Kugel zu versenken. Er trifft zwar auch, aber am Ende ist es die weiße, die er einlocht. Loser.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr, wie Hanna in den Raum kommt.

[Clip hier anschauen](https://youtu.be/W07AQsVhk2M?t=588).

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag** **, 01.06.2018, 22:57 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag** **, 01.06.2018, 22:59 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

I drink 'til I'm drunk, smoke 'til I'm high  
Castle on the hill, wake up in the sky  
You can't tell me I ain't fly  
I know I'm super fly, I know I'm super fly

([Gucci Mane, Bruno Mars & Kodak Black - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS1Nf0syICc) [Wake Up In The Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS1Nf0syICc))

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 02.06.2018, 00:17 Uhr**

Ich sitz mit Abdi und Carlos vor einem Späti im Bergmannkiez und rauch den zweiten Joint des Abends. Vielleicht ist es auch der dritte. Wer zählt schon mit?

Abdi erzählt gerade zum dritten Mal, dass Kiki ihm auf die neuen Schuhe gekotzt hat. Besser wird die Geschichte dadurch aber auch nicht. Ich hoffe allerdings nur, dass es Kiki gut geht. Mia hat sie anscheinend mit nach Hause genommen. Und Hanna? Hanna hat Jonas mit nach Hause genommen. Verdammte Scheiße.

Ich schnapp mir die Vodkaflasche, die wir kurz zuvor gekauft haben, und trinke so lange, bis Abdi sie mir aus der Hand reißt und mich entgeistert anschaut.

„Ey! Gib wieder her!“ Ich versuche nach der Flasche zu greifen, aber kipp dabei fast von der Bank. Okay, vielleicht wirken die Joints zu gut.

„Alter, was'n los? Willst du auch kotzen?“, fragt Carlos, neben mir sitzend, eine Hand auf meinem Rücken.

Will ich das? Kann man seine Gefühle auskotzen? Gerade würde ich nichts lieber tun.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 02.06.2018, 01:24 Uhr**

Rot leuchtende LED-Schilder, gedämpfte Musik, die aus Bars heraustönt, der Duft von Döner und Pizza, hupende Autofahrer, die selbst nachts für nichts Zeit haben, Sirenengeräusche den gesamten Mehringdamm entlang. Berlin Südstadt zu früher Stunde.

Ich laufe die Hauptstraße entlang, setze einen Fuß vor den anderen und bin froh, dass das alles noch so gut klappt. Der Vodka nach den Joints war wirklich die beschissenste Idee seit langem. Alles dreht sich um mich – und in mir um Jonas. Jonas und Hanna. Hanna und Jonas. Johanna. Hannas.  
Abdi und Carlos wollten noch irgendwie weiterziehen, aber ich hab keine Lust drauf, den beiden beim Mädelsaufreißen zuzuschauen. Den Weg zur U-Bahn habe ich mir allerdings leichter vorgestellt. Laufe ich überhaupt noch in die richtige Richtung?  
Gerade will ich die _Fanta_ -Büchse zu meinen Füßen aus dem Weg kicken als ich neben mir Musik wahrnehme. Ein Lied, dass mir vor 3 Stunden noch vorgesungen wurde. Von Jonas. Ich gehe langsamer, bis ich schließlich stehenbleibe und auf die geschlossene Tür neben mir starre. Die Stimme von Sam Smith dringt an mein Ohr und ich schließe die Augen. Ich träume mich zurück in die Karaokebar und sehe wie Jonas auf der Bühne saß und mir zulächelte während er mir mein Lieblingslied vorspielte. _Mir_ und nicht den 20 anderen Leuten im Zimmer. _Mir_ und nicht Hanna. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Wieso kann man solche Momente nicht aufnehmen und immer dann wieder abspielen, wenn man sie braucht, so wie jetzt? In fünf Jahren werde ich alles vergessen haben, mich vielleicht höchstens noch dunkel an das Gespräch mit Hanna erinnern, aber das war's dann auch schon. Alles ist vergänglich. Nichts bleibt für immer. Also halten wir an allem Schönen fest, so lange es geht, bevor es uns vor unseren Augen wieder entrissen wird.

„Na, bist du nicht ein bisschen zu jung für so einen Club?“, meldet sich eine Stimme neben mir und ich öffne erschrocken die Augen. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand genähert hat. In meinem Zustand aber wohl auch kein Wunder.

Mein Blick ist leicht verschwommen und die Neonlichter im Hintergrund erinnern mich an meinen Farbmalkasten aus der Grundschule. Hier ein bisschen rot, da ein Punkt in blau. Die Person im Vordergrund bleibt allerdings schwarz.

„Alles gut bei dir? Du siehst irgendwie betrunken aus.“ Ich spüre eine Hand an meiner Schulter und zucke zurück. Flashbacks vor meinen Augen. Instinktiv schubse ich die Person neben mir weg und sehe noch ein pink-gelbes Armband bevor ich mich herumdrehe und schnellen Schrittes weiterlaufe. „Hey! Was ist denn los?“, höre ich eine Männerstimme hinter mir, die ich aber ignoriere. Plötzlich will ich nur noch nach Hause.

An der nächsten U-Bahnstation sitze ich auf einer der Bänke, Arme um meine Beine geschlungen, den Kopf auf den Knien, das Handy in der Hand.

Die U-Bahn-Anzeige in gelb blinkt auf. Alt-Tegel. Aus den 14 Minuten werden 13. Mir ist kalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja. Kein Bach diesmal ... :(  
> Wieder nur traurige Gedanken überall und überhaupt: Wer kann Matteo mal trösten (und ihm den Alkohol wegnehmen)?!  
> Danke!  
> Das Kapitel ist übrigens nicht mein Favo, weil ich eben gerade echt bissel raus bin, aber das nächste wird wieder besser! Ich habe bereits angefangen zu schreiben und ... eventuell bekommt Matteo einen Anruf! (Genau, ist nur Kiki, die ihm sagen will, dass sie nicht schwanger ist :P)  
> Ich hoffe ihr bleibt auch nach diesem Kapitel weiter dran ^^ Die Kommentare sind immer so toll ♥ Ihr seid die besten Detektive und Motivatoren!
> 
> @ Jonas' Tweet: Anfang des Jahres gab es diese AG tatsächlich auf dem Gymnasium, wo Druck spielt. Jetzt finde ich sie allerdings nicht mehr in der Liste :( Eventuell wird sie also nicht immer angeboten? Hab sie jedenfalls mit aufgenommen. Beschwerden bitte ans Gynmnasium richten x)


	12. Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 20:47 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von gebrochenen Herzen, Meetings ohne (?) Feelings und einem Neuanfang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa! I'm back!
> 
> Oktober ist hier und damit auch der Herbst – Die beste Zeit zum Schreiben!  
> Mit der richtigen Musik gibt es auch keine Schreibblockaden mehr. Hoffe ich :P
> 
> Diesmal ist das Kapitel auch fast Drama-free. Locker, fluffig. Es geht doch!
> 
> Übrigens:
> 
> 1.) Die angegebene Adresse von Bach gibt es nicht. Also den Uferweg schon, aber da kann man nirgendswo wohnen (soweit ich weiß).
> 
> 2.) Ich bin ja immer noch für Max als Even, aber man findet kaum Bilder von ihm, weswegen ich Plan B in Angriff genommen habe, um wenigstens etwas Insta-Content einbauen zu können: [Ruben](https://www.instagram.com/rubenpol_/)! Er ist ein niederländisches Model und Sänger! Ich folge nicht vielen, aber ihn mag ich und er hat auch den richtigen Vibe für die Story :) Vielleicht wird er ja Even bei Skam Dutch. (Wie cool wäre das?)
> 
> Und hier nun das neue Kapitel:

**Samstag, 02.06.2018, 11:43 Uhr**

Ich liege im Bett, Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen, und starre auf mein Handy. Hannas Tweet vor mir. Immer und immer wieder lese ich die Worte, die sie geschrieben hat. Warte darauf, dass sie plötzlich verschwinden und es doch alles nur ein Traum ist. Aber auch 30 Minuten später stehen sie noch genau so da wie vorher.  
Ich ziehe die Decke über meinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung, dass so die Welt da draußen nicht sehen kann, was für ein scheiß Freund ich bin, der sich über zwei gebrochene Herzen freut.  
  
ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

_Heartbreak is the national anthem_  
_We sing it proudly_  
 _We are too busy dancing_  
 _So get knocked off our feet_  
 _Baby, we're the new romantics_  
 _The best people in life are free_

([Taylor Swift - New Romantics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyK7YuwUWsU))

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 02.06.2018, 17:20 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 10:18 Uhr**

_Und wir singen im Atomschutzbunker_   
_Hurra, diese Welt geht unter_   
_Hurra, diese Welt geht unter_   
_Auf den Trümmern da–_

  
„Dein Ernst?“ Ich halte mir das Handy ans Ohr und lasse mich zurück ins Bett fallen. „Es ist 10 Uhr an 'nem beschissnen Sonntag.“ Meine Stimme klingt kratzig und kaputt und genau so fühle ich mich auch. Wer zum Teufel ruft zu so einer Zeit freiwillig an?

„Hab ich dich etwa geweckt, Dornröschen?“ Bachs Stimme. Fuck.

„Was willst du?“, frage ich genervt. So sehr ich mich über seinen Anruf sonst freuen würde, gerade möchte ich einfach nur weiterschlafen.

„Meine Klamotten wieder.“

„Hmm. Aber nich' frühs um zehn.“

Ich höre ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen.

„Ey, musst du nicht schlafen, oder so?“, entgegne ich und drehe mich auf die Seite.

Es knackt kurz und die Verbindung bricht ab, doch dann höre ich Bachs Stimme wieder in meinem Ohr. „Hab gleich 'nen Termin um 11. Kann ja nicht jeder so faul sein wie du und sich eine Woche lang nicht melden.“

Ich grinse. Zum Glück kann er das nicht sehen. „Schnauze. Du hast dich auch nicht gemeldet.“

„Gut erkannt, aber Uni-Hausarbeiten schreiben sich nun mal nicht von selbst. Wirst du auch irgendwann merken.“ Wieso stelle ich mir gerade vor, dass er mir beim Reden zuzwinkert? Zwinkern und Lächeln: Das kann er eindeutig am besten.

„Wegen den Klamotten, hast du heute Abend Zeit?“, fragt er nachdem kurz Stille herrscht. Ich überlege, ob ich mit Jonas was ausgemacht hab, aber mir fällt spontan nichts ein. Ich glaube, er will immer noch lieber allein sein. Wer kann es ihm verübeln? Und solange er nicht zurück zu Hanna geht, soll es mir nur recht sein.

„Ja, sollte okay sein.“

„Dann so gegen 9 bei mir? Ich kann dir noch mal die Adresse schicken.“

„Cool.“

„Cool.“

Und dann ist sie da wieder: Stille. Nicht so eine peinliche, aber auch keine, die super angenehm ist. Eher so eine Mittendrinstille, wo man eigentlich alles gesagt hat, aber trotzdem noch etwas fehlt – man weiß nur nicht was.

„Dann lass ich dich mal weiterpennen. Schlaf gut, Dornröschen.“

„Du mich auch.“

Ein leises Lachen und Bach legt auf. Kurz und schmerzlos.

Erst starre ich noch eine Weile auf mein Handy, platziere es dann aber neben mir auf der Bettdecke und drehe mich auf die andere Seite, um weiterzuschlafen.

Meine Gedanken bleiben allerdings bei _ihm_ hängen. Er geht also auf die Uni? Cool. Bestimmt BWLer, oder doch eher Richtung Kunst? Vielleicht sollte er was mit Statistiken machen ... Hab gehört, dass ihnen da Fachkräfte fehlen.

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 10:27 Uhr**

 

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 20:47 Uhr**

Meine Beine bringen mich wie von selbst zu dem Einfamilienhaus, in dem ich nur einmal zuvor war – und selbst dann viel zu kurz. Die Gegend ist echt schön. Rummelsburger Bucht. Inselfeeling mit der Spree direkt vor der Haustür. Wohnen hier sonst nicht nur die Superreichen? Also jetzt mal abgesehen von Pankow und dem Kuhdamm.

Als ich schließlich vor der hölzernen Haustür stehe fällt mein Blick auf das Klingelschild. Warum ich das nicht schon das letzte Mal gemacht habe ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber manchmal gibt es eben solche Momente, wo etwas offensichtlich ist, man es aber trotzdem gekonnt ignoriert. Dafür hab ich, so scheint es, ein besonders gutes Gespür.  
„Schäfer/Bach“ steht auf dem Schild. Ich muss grinsen. Vielleicht hütet Bach ja Schäfchen am Wasser. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur ein verirrtes Lamm, das seinen Schäfer sucht.  
  
Als könnte Bach Gedanken lesen, erhalte ich just in diesem Moment eine Nachricht auf meinem Handy.

Ich laufe zurück zur Straße und versuche mich zu orientieren. Wie nach Angabe halte ich mich rechts, immer am Fluss entlang. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern laufe ich in einen Art Park samt kleinen Wäldchen, das sich neben dem Ufer gebildet hat. Bäume und Sträucher wuchern teils wild umher, sodass sich die Straße immer weiter von der Spree entfernt. Die Natur holt sich zurück, was ihr gehört.  
  
Ungefähr fünf Minuten später entdecke ich das Schlupfloch, das Bach in seiner Nachricht beschrieben hatte. Ich schiebe ein paar Zweige und Äste zur Seite und kämpfe mich durch das Gestrüpp, bis ich schließlich am Ufer stehe und sich vor mir ein Holzsteg ausbreitet, der etwa fünf Meter ins Wasser ragt. Ganz am Ende sitzt Bach, an einen der Holzpfähle gelehnt, ein Bein im Wasser, das andere an seinen Körper gezogen. Er sieht hinüber zum Treptower Park und scheint mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
Langsam gehe ich auf den Holzlatten entlang. Das Geräusch, das dabei entsteht, hat eine beruhigende Wirkung. Bestimmt sind die Holzbretter angenehm warm, da die Sonne den ganzen Tag darauf geschienen hat. Irgendwie hätte ich Lust meine Schuhe auszuziehen und barfuß zu laufen. Den Sommer muss man ausnutzen, bevor er wieder viel zu schnell vorbei ist.  
  
Am Ende des Stegs angekommen bleibe ich kurz stehen, setze mich dann aber gegenüber von Bach im Schneidersitz hin. Den Rucksack mit seinen Klamotten lege ich neben mir ab.  
  
„Hey.“ Bachs Blick ist weiterhin auf den Park am anderen Ufer des Flusses gerichtet, weswegen ich erst nicht sicher bin, ob er gerade überhaupt etwas gesagt hat. Nichtsdestotrotz antworte ich ihm mit einem leisen „Hey“.

Die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen und zaubert ein oranges Glühen in den Himmel. Einzelne Wolken ziehen langsam vorüber, dem Ende des Tages entgegen.  
  
„Wie weit eine Wolke wohl fliegen kann, bevor sie sich auflöst?“

„Hm? Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?“ Erwartet er eine Antwort von mir? Ich bin doch kein Meteorologe.

„Weiß nicht. Hast du dich das noch nie gefragt?“, erwidert er und schaut mich an, ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielend.  
  
„Nee. Ich bin froh, wenn ich Schäfchenwolken von Schleierwolken unterscheiden kann.“

Daraufhin muss er lachen und insgeheim denke ich, dass er das immer machen sollte. Er hat ein schönes Lachen und … ich sollte aufhören.

„Apropos Schäfchen“, versuche ich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. “Ich hab gehört, dass du öfters mal am Bach bist und den Schäfer raushängen lässt.“

„Ist das so?“, fragt er sichtlich amüsiert. „Und unter welchem Namen kennt man mich da?“  
  
Erwischt. Der fehlt mir nämlich immer noch. Kiki wollte partout nix sagen und Luisa habe ich seit letzter Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Wieso auch? Wir haben ja eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun.  
  
„Justin?“

Anscheinend hat Bach nicht damit gerechnet, denn er macht ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Echt jetzt? Seh ich aus wie ein Justin?“  
  
„Jens?“

„Nein?!“

„Jörgen vielleicht?“, frage ich inzwischen scherzend, aber versuche dabei einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten. Gar nicht so einfach.

„Wow. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer.“

Bach hat sich inzwischen ebenfalls in den Schneidersitz gesetzt und hält mir erwartungsvoll seine linke Handfläche hin. „Komm, Hand her.“

Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an, strecke ihm dann aber doch meine Hand entgegen, die er auch sofort ergreift und mit der Handfläche nach oben in seine legt.  
  
„Pass genau auf.“  
  
Neugierig folge ich der Bewegung seines Fingers, der sanft über meine Haut fährt. Ich verspüre ein leichtes Kribbeln, das mit jedem unausgesprochenen Zeichen intensiver wird. Am liebsten würde ich meine Hand wegziehen. Gleichzeitig jedoch genau so für immer hier sitzen bleiben. Buchstabe um Buchstabe. Wort für Wort. Gemeinsam könnten wir Geschichte(n) schreiben.  
  
Als Bach fertig mit Zeichnen ist, legt er seine Hand auf meine und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Meinen Blick lasse ich nämlich weiterhin gesenkt, betrachte unsere Hände und wiederhole seinen Namen wie ein Mantra im Kopf, um ihn auszutesten.

„Und?“  
  
Ich grinse. Fast zwei Monate sind vergangen seit unserem ersten Zusammentreffen und endlich kann ich ihn beim Vornamen nennen. Er ist nicht mehr nur der Versteckenspieler. Er ist mehr als JS Bach. Ich hebe vorsichtig meinen Kopf und schau meinen Gegenüber offen an. Goodbye, Bach –  
  
„Hey, Jannik.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir haben einen Namen! Nach 2 Monaten! :D  
> Ich glaube der Steg und die Interaktionen werden noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen in Zukunft, aber genau ausgearbeitet ist absolut nichts. Es kann noch so viel passieren und sich verändern. Schauen wir mal :)
> 
> Das Ende von Staffel 1 habe ich immer noch nicht untergebracht. Maybe im nächsten Kapitel. Ich versuche es zumindest!
> 
> Und sonst? :) Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Eher meh?  
> Was macht der Typ von der Bar eigentlich? Und wo ist Lukas?
> 
> To be continued ...


	13. Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 23:14 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Tauchgängen, einer geheimen Adoption und außergewöhnlichen Schlafliedern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! :)  
> Hat ja wieder nur 1 1/2 Monate gedauert. Ugh.  
> Ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber irgendwie klappt es nicht :/  
> Naja, trotzdem jetzt hier Kapitel 13 mit fast 2000 Wörtern. (Immerhin!)  
> Es geht genau da weiter, wo es das letzte mal aufgehört hat und ... ich werde es nie zum Ende von Staffel 1 schaffen xD  
> Mein Kopf will nicht, und stellt sich stattdessen 10.000 Szenarien eine Woche vorher vor. Schade :D  
> Aber hey! Staffel 2 von Druck in weniger als 1 Monat! *___* FREUDE! Es geht endlich weiter! Bestes Weihnachtsgeschenk <3  
> Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 13 :)

**Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 21:21 Uhr**

Es ist einfach. Fast zu einfach. Hier am Wasser sitzen, die vereinzelt am Himmel kreisenden Möwen kreischen hören, die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont untergehen sehen und inmitten alldem mit Jannik reden. Jannik aka JS Bach. Jannik wie:

J-eansjacke tragen wie ein Pro

A-nders, aber gut

N-icht Justin

N-ächtliche Treffen

I-diot (Ich bin kein Welpe!)

„Krass. Kiki hat also was mit diesem Typen gehabt und jetzt ignoriert der sie?“  
Ich hab ihm die ganze Geschichte von Alex erzählt, weil er wissen wollte, wie es Kiki geht. Meine Vergangenheit und damit dass ich Alex schon vorher kannte, habe ich dabei allerdings ausgelassen. Das muss nicht jeder wissen. Schon gar nicht Bach.

„Yo. Deswegen ist sie auch voll gestresst und so. Mann, ich hass den Typen“, entgegne ich und nehme einen Zug von der Zigarette, die wir uns vorhin zusammen gerollt haben. Dabei habe ich auch bemerkt, dass ich kaum noch Tabak übrig habe. Vielleicht sollte ich mal auf Lollies umsteigen. Billiger, süßer und mindestens genau so effektiv beim Stressabbau.

„Besser er ignoriert sie, als dass er ihr weiter Hoffnungen macht. Klar, trotzdem ein beschissener Move, aber so kann sie ihn zumindest einfacher vergessen und stattdessen jemanden finden, der sie wirklich liebt.“  
„Hm, stimmt wohl.“ Kiki hat einfach alle Liebe dieser Welt verdient. Sie ist toll, genau so wie sie ist und daran wird auch kein Äpfel-Sind-Mein-Feind-Alex etwas ändern können. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.

„Und du?“, meldet sich Jannik jetzt wieder zu Wort, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme auf den Knien abgelegt.

„Ich? Was meinst du?“ Ich lehne mich zurück an den Holzpfahl und schaue ihn an.

„Naja, gibt’s bei dir jemanden?“ Sind wir neugierig, oder was? Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und rolle die Zigarette zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her.

„Eher nicht.“

„Das klingt nicht gerade überzeugend.“

Ist es auch nicht. Aber was soll ich bitte darauf antworten, wenn ich selber nicht weiß, was da ist. Was da sein könnte. Was da nie sein wird.

„Es ist … kompliziert.“

„Das sagen sie alle.“ Erst grinst er nur, doch dann schnappt er sich die Zigarette aus meiner Hand und nimmt selbst einen Zug. „Hast du dich in deine beste Freundin verknallt?“

„Was?! Nein! Kiki ist sowas wie 'ne Schwester für mich.“

„Bester Freund dann?“

Ja … Aber das kann ich ihm ja schlecht sagen. 'Ey, du liegst richtig. Ich bin in Jonas, meinen besten Freund, verknallt. Der hat sich zwar gerade von seiner Freundin getrennt, aber er will trotzdem nix von mir. Und jetzt sehe ich ihn bis zum Ferienanfang weiterhin jeden Tag und nichts wird sich ändern. Außer im Herbst, wenn er eine neue Freundin haben sollte und ich wieder das dritte Rad am Wagen spiele. Voll cool sowas. 10/10. Kann ich nur empfehlen.'

Mein Schweigen scheint allerdings wohl auch so Bände zu sprechen, denn Jannik lacht leise auf.

„Nice, ein Klassiker.“ Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und atmet langsam den Rauch aus. „Und lass mich raten: Er ist hetero?“

„Aus Angst vor Schwänzen geht er nur aufs Mädchenklo …“, rappe ich leise vor mich hin, weil es mir einfach gerade in den Sinn kommt. Als ich jedoch merke, dass er die Anspielung wohl gar nicht verstehen wird, versuche ich die Situation aufzuklären. Aber er ist mal wieder schneller.

„Ich bin hetero, ich werde mich nicht outen. Was Schwulenparties? Ich schwör ich hab mich verlaufen!“ Er lacht. „K.I.Z. Nicht schlecht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auf so Musik stehst.“

Er hört K.I.Z.? Er kann das Lied auswendig? Was verschweigt er sonst noch so?

Ich grinse und nehme die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette entgegen, die er mir reicht. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich kaum noch Tabak habe? „Was dachtest du denn auf was für Musik ich stehe?“

Er schaut mich aufmerksam an und legt den Kopf schief. „Weiß nicht, eher so Britney Spears.“ Spielerisch ballt er seine Hand zu einer Faust und singt hinein, ganz so als wäre es sein Mikrofon. „Hit me baby one more time!“

Und genau das tu ich. Lehne mich vor und hole mit der linken Hand aus, aber erwische seine Schulter leider so blöd, dass er das Gleichgewicht verliert und vom Steg fällt. Jedoch nicht, ohne nach meinem Arm zu greifen und mich mitzuziehen.

PLATSCH.

Wasser, das von überall gegen mich drückt, ganz so als wollte es mich unter sich begraben. Dumpfe Laute, die an mein Ohr dringen, die ich aber nicht vollständig wahrnehmen kann. Ich spüre, wie Wasser in meine Lungen kommt und versuche mich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen, die sich über mir ausbreitet, den rot-goldenen Schein der untergehenden Sonne reflektierend.

Als ich wieder über Wasser bin schnappe ich nach Luft und muss dabei so sehr husten, dass ich für kurze Zeit glaube ohnmächtig zu werden. Wird sich gleich mein gesamtes Leben vor meinen Augen abspielen, so wie es einem immer erzählt wird? Doch dann spüre ich eine Hand an meinem Rücken, die mir auf der anderen Seite unter meinem Arm fasst und mich so über Wasser hält während sich meine Atmung langsam wieder normalisiert und ich nur noch gelegentlich husten muss.

„Das nächste Mal sing ich glaub ich wieder besser was von K.I.Z.“

Ich grinse und halte mich mit der Hand am Steg neben uns fest. „Spast.“

Gut, dass ich direkt Wechselklamotten mitgebracht habe.  
  
ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 22:01 Uhr**

„Du schuldest mir mindestens 'ne neue Packung Tabak“, sage ich, als ich auf „Senden“ drücke und dann das Handy auf das Bett neben mir werfe. Er muss ja nicht wissen, dass eh kaum noch was in der Packung war, die ich mithatte.

„Ach ja? Die letzte hast du aber ganz bestimmt allein aufgeraucht.“ Jannik steht auf der Türschwelle, mit der Schulter am Rahmen angelehnt. „Außerdem hast _du_ mich doch ins Wasser geschubst.“

„Aber du hast mich mit reingezogen.“

„Sharing is caring.“ Er grinst und läuft langsam auf mich zu, ehe er vor mir zum Stehen kommt. Er ist einen halben Kopf größer als ich, weswegen ich leicht nach oben schauen muss. „Hier, mein Handtuch kannst du auch bekommen“, sagt er und greift nach dem blauen Frotteestoff, den er sich um die Schultern gelegt hat. Die Enden festhaltend wirft er das Handtuch über mich, sodass es meinen Kopf und Nacken bedeckt. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, zieht er mich auch noch zu sich. Natürlich mit seinem besten Lächeln, so wie immer. Als er sich leicht vorlehnt, fallen ihm die nassen Haare in die Stirn und am liebsten würde ich sie ihm vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht streichen.

Okay … Wo kommt plötzlich das Herzklopfen her?

Doch bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken machen kann, steht plötzlich Luisa in der Tür. „Oh hey, die Spaghetti sind fertig!“ Ich schaue an Jannik vorbei zu ihr und sehe gerade noch wie sie mir verschwörerisch zuzwinkert, bevor sie im Flur verschwindet.

„Hai fame?“, meldet sich Jannik wieder zu Wort und lässt das Handtuch los. Er tritt ein paar Schritte zurück und greift nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachtisch neben dem Bett liegt.

„Sì, un po', forse”, antworte ich, verwirrt darüber, dass er anscheinend Italienisch sprechen kann.

„Na dann los, bevor meine Schwester alles wegfuttert.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln in meine Richtung und schon ist er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Sonntag, 03.06.2018, 23:14 Uhr**

Geduscht: ☑  
Zähne geputzt: ☑  
Haare geföhnt: ☑  
Aufs Sofa gelegt: ☑  
Eingeschlafen: ??

Der Mond scheint durch die halb geöffneten lila Vorhänge und zaubert ein gestreiftes Muster auf die graue Bettwäsche, in die ich mich gekuschelt habe. Trotz der warmen Temperaturen vergrabe ich mich gern unter mehr Stoff als eigentlich nötig ist. Es gibt mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und bildet eine Grenze zwischen mir und dem, was um mich herum ist. Man kann nie wissen.

Einschlafen kann ich trotzdem nicht und meine Umgebung hilft dabei wenig. Gleichmäßiges Ticken von der Uhr an der Wand überm TV-Schrank, rotes Licht vom Fernseher auf Standby, grillende Zirpen, deren Lieder durchs Fenster schweben. Zu viel ist neu. Zu viele Eindrücke, die mein Kopf nicht verarbeiten kann.

Ich fühle mich wohl in meiner selbst erträumten Blase, aber sobald ich sie verlassen muss ist alles anders und schwierig. In meiner Blase, da ist meine Mum, die sich nach dem Auszug meines Dads wieder gefangen hat und lacht. Da sind Jonas und ich beste Freunde and nothing hurts. Gefühle? Kenn ich nicht! Und dann ist da Bach, ein Bekannter von Kiki und mir, den ich ab und an mal sehe, aber sonst nicht weiter kenne.

Doch in letzter Zeit wird diese Blase immer fragiler und ich habe Angst, dass jede noch so kleine unvorsichtige Handlung als Nadel agieren könnte und sie so zum Platzen bringt.

Ich rolle mich auf den Rücken und starre durch die Dunkelheit hindurch die weiße Decke an. Von oben kommen leise Gitarrentöne und es hört sich an, als würde auch jemand singen, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Die Melodie kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht woher.

Langsam schließe ich die Augen und lausche der Musik. Und ohne es richtig zu merken, überkommt mich die Müdigkeit und ich versinke in einen tiefen Schlaf …

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_  
_Hold my breath and let it bury me_  
_I'm not OK and it's not all right_  
_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

_Who will fix me now?_  
_Dive in when I'm down?_  
_Save me from myself_  
_Don't let me drown_

([Bring Me The Horizon – Drown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDf7SBRmrvE))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war's erst mal wieder!  
> Jannik singt sich jetzt selbst in den Schlaf und Matteo träumt von Cini Minis ;D  
> Ob nächstes mal die Heldenparty steigt? Wetten werden noch angenommen.  
> Lasst mich wissen, wie euch das Kapitel so gefallen hat.  
> Bis denne dann! :)


	14. Dienstag, 05.06.2018, 16:32 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von unwissenden Komplizen, Sirius und Kosinus, und hungrigen Adlern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! :)  
> Pünktlich einen Tag vorm Start der 2. Staffel habe ich ein neues Kapitel fertig.  
> (Natürlich ohne Folge 10 von Staffel 1 mit eingebunden zu haben, weil das wäre zu viel verlangt gewesen xD)  
> Freut ihr euch auch so auf morgen? Mias Staffel is on! Ich bin sooooo gespannt.  
> Und derweilen geht es hier bei mir erst mal mit einem kleinen Update weiter.  
> Danke auch an die neuen Leser, die beim letzten Kapitel Kommentare hinterlassen haben ♥  
> Das motiviert ungemein :)  
> Enjoy!

**Montag, 04.06.2018, 06:46 Uhr**

M16 Richtung Ahrensfelde. Noch 21 Minuten bis zum Ziel. Noch 21 Minuten und ich werde herausfinden, ob Mum mir die Geschichte mit Jonas abgekauft hat. Es kam keine Nachricht mehr an – weder von ihr, noch von Jonas. Ob sie ihn angerufen hat? Ich hab es irgendwie gestern voll verpeilt ihn einzuweihen. Wir haben uns schon tausendmal gegenseitig ein Alibi für bestimmte Sachen gegeben, aber da wussten wir wenigstens auch um was es ging. Das hier war nicht abgesprochen. Ob ich ihm schreiben sollte? Dann weiß ich wenigstens, ob ich den Tag überlebe oder nicht. Mum, vergib mir, ich bin zu jung zum Sterben!

Okay. Durchatmen. Mum hat Jonas nicht angerufen, was heißt, dass sie wahrscheinlich keinen Verdacht geschöpft hat. Was außerdem heißt, dass sie nicht austicken wird, wenn ich gleich daheim aufkreuze. Außer vielleicht, weil ich nur so kurzfristig Bescheid gegeben habe, aber das ist easy.

„Nächster Halt: Ruederplatz.“

Den Kopf an der Glasscheibe angelehnt, schaue ich heraus. Die Sonne ist bereits aufgegangen und wir fahren die Landsberger Allee entlang, aber am liebsten würde ich noch bei Jannik auf dem Sofa liegen und von _Cini Minis_ zum Frühstück träumen. Die Milch kommt natürlich zuerst in die Schale.  
  
ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 04.06.2018, 07:50 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 04.06.2018, 08:21 Uhr**

Run Boy, Run. Ich renne den Schulkorridor herunter. Meine Schritte hallen laut wider, da alles ruhig um mich herum ist. Scheint sonst niemand zu spät zu sein. Schade.

Vor der Tür zum Matheunterricht bleibe ich stehen und atme kurz durch. Scheiß Zigaretten. Meine Ausdauer war definitiv besser bevor ich angefangen habe zu rauchen.

Langsam richte ich mich auf und klopfe an die Tür. Kurz warte ich auf eine Antwort, trete dann aber einfach so ein. Hat ja niemand „nein“ gesagt.

„Ah, Herr Florenzi gibt sich auch noch die Ehre am Montag? Schön.“ Meine Klassenlehrerin steht hinterm Pult und schaut mich mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln an, als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu meinen Platz ziemlich am Ende des Zimmers gehe. Jonas hat den Platz direkt vor mir, weswegen ich seinen Blick sofort auf mir spüre. Den der anderen im Raum auch, aber die meisten davon sind mir eh egal. Kaum habe ich meinen Rucksack auf den Tisch geschmissen und mich hingesetzt, erscheint auch schon sein Gesicht vor mir.

„Alles gut bei dir? Hat deine Mum gestresst?“

Ich schüttle leicht meinen Kopf und öffne den Rucksack, um Federmappe, Buch und Heft herauszuholen, bevor ich ihn neben mir auf dem Boden abstelle. „Sie hat nur wieder komische Fragen gestellt, aber sonst weiter nichts.“

„Sicher?“

Ich schaue von meinem Heft auf und lächle ihm leicht zu. „Sicher.“

„Oh, Jonas“, meldet sich unsere Klassenlehrerin plötzlich von der Tafel. Schnell dreht er sich wieder nach vorne, aber das nützt ihm jetzt wohl auch nichts mehr. Busted. „Wolltest du Matteo gerade die Lösung für die nächste Aufgaben sagen?“

Sichtlich ertappt greift er sich an den Hinterkopf. „Ähm, nee, eigentlich nicht.“

„Gut, dann kannst du das nämlich direkt für alle machen. Kommst du bitte an die Tafel vor?“

Scheiße, denke ich und höre es Jonas vor mir flüstern. Langsam steht er auf und wirft mir einen Ich-habe-keine-Ahnung-was-ich-hier-mache-Blick zu, bevor er nach vorne geht.

„Hier ist ein Dreieck und jetzt berechne bitte den Winkel _α_ mithilfe der Kosinus-Funktion“, sagt Frau Schneider und reicht ihm ein Stück weiße Kreide.

Run Boy, Run.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 04.06.2018, 10:19 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 05.06.2018, 16:32 Uhr**

Das Feld hinter der Schule. 23 Grad. Eine leichte Brise weht und vereinzelt summen Bienen links und rechts neben dem Pfad. Ich habe Kopfhörer auf, um alles um mich herum auszublenden, während ich zur Tramhaltestelle laufe. Jonas musste schon eher gehen, weil er noch irgendwas für seine Mutter erledigen soll. Ich glaube, sie hat ihn gebeten beim Aufbau des neuen Schranks zu helfen, der heute ankommt. Wenns einer von IKEA ist, seh ich ihn wohl erst nächste Woche wieder. Schwedische Möbelhaushölle.

Gerade als ich zum nächsten Song skippen will, spüre ich mein Handy in der Hoodietasche vibrieren. Ich hab die mobilen Daten aus, also kann es sich eigentlich nur um einen Anruf oder eine SMS handeln. Aber wer schreibt bitte noch SMS in 2018? Wahrscheinlich nur echt verzweifelte Menschen. Ich muss an meine Tante Greta in Italien denken und lache kurz auf.

Das Display vom Handy zeigt allerdings nicht Tante Greta, sondern Kiki an. Kurzerhand wische ich über die grüne Anruftaste und halte mir das Handy ans Ohr, während ich langsam weiterlaufe.

„Hey, alles gut bei dir?“

„Ich bin nicht schwanger“, tönt es laut vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Oh Gott, ich bin so froh! Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen! Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich müsste die Schule verlassen und in irgend so ein Heim für Teenie-Mütter und … stell dir mal Alex vor! Ich mein, das Kind wäre bestimmt voll hübsch gewesen, aber–“

„Was?“ Ich bleibe stehen und sehe wie sich unweit vor mir ein Adler vom Himmel herabstürzt und zielgerichtet mit dem Schnabel eine Maus vom Feld schnappt, nur um dann mit seiner Beute wieder davonzufliegen.

„Wie, was? Denkst du auch, es wäre hübsch gewesen?“

„Nein. Also, ja … Egal.“ Ich versuche irgendwie zu verstehen, was Kiki mir da gerade erzählt hat. „Du hast gedacht, du wärst schwanger … von Alex?“

„Ja, aber ich war gerade beim Frauenarzt mit Mia und sie meinte, dass ich nur ein bisschen mehr essen muss. Ey, ich bin so glücklich.“

DAS kann ich mir vorstellen.

„Und wieso habt–“

„Oh, unser Bus kommt! Ich muss los, aber wir schreiben später. Hab dich lieb!“

Ein Knacken, dann Stille. Bis auf die Stimme des _Hollywood Undead_ -Sängers, die an mein linkes Ohr dringt, weil ich den Kopfhörer dafür nicht abgenommen habe.

_We are strong. We don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war kurz, aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem. Wollte endlich mal wieder bisschen mehr Social Media-Posts einbringen :) Hoffe das ist gelungen.  
> Btw, das nächste Kapitel wird definitiv Folge 10 von Staffel 1 behandeln, weil ich bereits damit angefangen habe! Nach 8 Monaten (Wow, wie die Zeit vergeht), wird der erste Teil abgeschlossen sein! *Konfettiregen*  
> Bleibt dran und lest, wie es mit Alex und Kiki weitergeht und ob Matteo ihm aus Versehen einen Apfel ins Müsli schneidet. Ist Lukas noch am Leben oder spielt er einfach 24/7 Overwatch? Und ob Jonas wohl etwas von Matteos Gefühlen für ihn erfährt? Hmm ...  
> Bin wie immer offen für jegliches Feedback und freue mich über jeden Kommentar und jedes Kudo! ♥  
> Bis bald!


	15. Freitag, 08.06.2018, 23:12 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Partycrashern, erträumten Freundschaften, und den absoluten Does and Don'ts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohes Neues Jahr! <3  
> Für Kiki endete es ja eher scheiße (gleichzeitig aber auch gut, weil sie so einen Neuanfang machen kann).  
> Carlos wartet auf dich, Kiki ;) <3
> 
> Ich hab mir vorgenommen dieses Jahr mehr zu schreiben, um diese Fanfic voranzutreiben haha :D  
> Und das mach ich doch direkt heute mit einem neuen Kapitel!  
> Mit dem Ende von Staffel 1 – Es ist geschafft! WOHOO!
> 
> Viel Spaß damit! :)

**Freitag, 08.06.2018, 15:02 Uhr**

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Freitag, 08.06.2018, 18:47 Uhr**

Wir sitzen bei Abdi daheim und spielen eine Runde _FIFA 18_ auf dem 4K-Plasma-TV, der an der Wand angebracht ist. Seine Eltern sind beide Ärzte und können sich deshalb so ziemlich alles leisten, was sie wollen. Und Abdi sich so ziemlich alles, was er von Lasse will. Ab und an springt dann auch für uns was bei raus. So wie letzte Woche das Dope.

„Ey Alter, das war mega das Abseits“, schreit Jonas durchs halbe Wohnzimmer. Zum Glück ist außer uns gerade niemand da. Abdis Eltern gehen freitags immer nach der Arbeit essen. Bei denen ist die Welt noch in Ordnung.

„Ich geb dir gleich Abseits“, erwidert Abdi und drückt wiederholt die X-Taste vom Controller, was mehr an _Tekken_ als _FIFA_ erinnert. Button-Mashing Deluxe.

Plötzlich leuchtet das Display von meinem Handy auf und ich löse meinen Blick vom TV.

Eine Nachricht von Kiki.

„Jungs? Habt ihr Bock mit auf die Heldenparty zu gehen?“

Jonas schaut mich kurz an, wendet seinen Blick dann aber wieder dem Spiel zu. „Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?“

„Die Mädels machen doch diesen komischen Parkplatzdienst. Wir könnten zum Späti und dann mit ihnen abhängen?“

„Und warum sollten wir das tun?“

„Weil wir … uns alle bisschen scheiße benommen haben?“

„Kann mich nicht dran erinnern.“ Okay, Jonas bleibt stur. Kann ich ihm nicht mal verübeln. ER hat die Beziehung ja nicht versaut. Das war eventuell ich. Und Hanna. Yo, ganz besonders Hanna.

„Also mir ist's egal. Meinetwegen können wir hin.“ Abdi, Bruder! Auf dich ist Verlass.

„Echt jetzt?“, erwidert Jonas leicht genervt und drückt die O-Taste zum Schießen. Leider geht der Schuss aber am Tor vorbei und das Spiel wird abgepfiffen. 3-2 für Abdi.

„Komm schon, das wird bestimmt gut.“ Irgendwie. Hoffentlich.

Jonas lässt sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen und sieht mich dann mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Du bezahlst das Bier, klar?“

Ich grinse. „Klar.“ 1-0 für Matteo.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 08.06.2018, 20:18 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 08.06.2018, 21:28 Uhr**

[Clip hier anschauen](https://youtu.be/PEGHE1qUSU0?t=1285).

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 08.06.2018, 22:21 Uhr**

“Also bleiben wir Freunde?”

Waren wir das jemals richtig? Hast du dich nicht nur mit mir abgegeben, weil ich der beste Freund von Jonas bin? Du meintest doch eben selbst, dass du nur jemanden zum Ausheulen brauchtest. Also warum nicht ich? Genau, fürs „Bonding“, weil das so ja auch mega geklappt hat. Und hätten wir uns am Anfang nicht verstanden, wärst du dann überhaupt mit Jonas zusammengekommen? Oder hast du eh die ganze Zeit nur geschauspielert?

Ich lächle Hanna an. „Ja.“ Und dann umarmen wir uns.

Geschauspielert. So wie ich. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Jeden Tag mit weniger Überzeugung. Bis alles auffliegt.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 08.06.2018, 23:12 Uhr**

Ich dränge mich durch die tanzende Meute im Club, die gerade zu _Major Lazer_ abgeht. Sams Bruder hat's echt drauf. Nice Aktion von ihm, spontan DJ zu spielen.

Die Mädels sind wie immer in der Mitte der Tanzfläche, allen voran Amira, die lachend mit Seifenblasen auf die anderen losgeht. Ansonsten sind hier größtenteils nur irgendwelche Schüler aus der 12. Stufe, die von uns eh keiner kennt. Abdi steht nahe am Ausgang und unterhält sich mit Jonas. Als ich bei ihnen vorbeikomme deute ich mit der Hand in Richtung Tür. „Bin mal kurz draußen“, versuche ich so laut wie möglich zu sagen, aber gegen die Musik hab ich keine Chance. Die beiden scheinen mich trotzdem verstanden zu haben, denn Jonas gibt mir einen Daumen hoch und wendet sich dann wieder Abdi zu, der ihm aufgeregt etwas auf dem Handy zeigt. Bestimmt _Die Top 5 der Dinge, die man auf einer Party nicht tun sollte_.

  * Punkt 1: Die ganze Zeit aufs Handy schauen.




Ich stemme mich gegen die Ausgangstür und stoße sie auf, um nach draußen zu gelangen. Es nieselt leicht und es ist merkbar kühler geworden. Wieso habe ich noch mal meine Jacke drinnen gelassen?

Ich laufe rechts an der Hauswand entlang, bis zu dem etwas abseits gelegenen Lieferanteneingang, den man über eine kleine Treppe zu beiden Seiten erreicht. Dort angekommen stelle mich unter das Vordach und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Genau das hab ich jetzt gebraucht. Während ich den hellen Rauch über mir in die kühle Luft ausatme, bemerke ich allerdings nicht, wie sich jemand von der anderen Seite nähert.

„Na?“

Erschrocken drehe ich mich der Stimme entgegen. Es ist zwar relativ dunkel, aber die kurzen braunen Haare, die schlanke Statur und diesen schlendernden Gang würde ich überall wiedererkennen. Nicht zu vergessen diese dämliche platte Mütze.

  * Punkt 2: Eine Mütze tragen, die deine Mutter dir vor 10 Jahren gekauft hat.




„Was willst du?“, frage ich genervt und führe die Zigarette zurück an meine Lippen.

„Weiß nicht.“ Alex läuft auf mich zu, langsam wie ein Raubtier auf der Suche nach Beute, und lehnt sich dann mit der Schulter an der Wand neben mir an. „Mit dir reden kann man ja anscheinend nicht mehr.“

„Frag dich mal warum.“ Meine Finger zittern leicht, aber ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Er schaut mich ausdruckslos an und steckt seine Hände in die Taschen des schwarzen Mantels, den er trägt. „Hab ich, aber ich finde keine Antwort.“

Ich betrachte den aufsteigenden Rauch über mir wie er verworrene Bilder in den Nachthimmel zeichnet. Bilder, die so nie wiederkommen. Die kurz da sind, wir sie wahrnehmen und die dann wieder verschwinden, bevor wir überhaupt herausfinden konnten, was sie bedeuten.

„Das mit Kiki … ist dir das ernst?“

Er lacht kurz auf und schaut zur Seite. „Kiki. Da ist nichts mit Kiki. Da war nie was mit Kiki.“

Ich balle meine Hand zu einer Faust. „Ach ja? Und warum dachte sie dann, dass sie von dir schwanger ist?“

„Was?“ Er lächelt ungläubig. „Das höre ich gerade zum ersten Mal.“

  * Punkt 3: Einen Streit anfangen.




Ich schnippe den Rest der Zigarette weg und wende mich ihm zu. „Hör auf mit der Scheiße, okay? Es ist mir egal, wie sehr du mir wehgetan hast. Aber wenn du Kiki das Herz brichst, dann–“

Ein verächtliches Lachen. „Ich hab dir wehgetan? Wann? Du hast doch nicht mehr mit mir geredet!“

„Weil du einfach weiter mit Felix abgehangen hast!“

„Und warum auch nicht? Ich hab keine Ahnung, auf was du hinaus willst.“

„Ja, klar. Deswegen hast du auch ihm die Sprachnachricht geschickt und nicht mir, oder?“

„Welche Sprachnachricht? Wovon sprichst du überhaupt?“

„Ey, was ist hier los?!“, höre ich hinter mir jemanden, ignoriere die Stimme aber und stoße stattdessen Alex mit den flachen Händen gegen die Brust, sodass er leicht nach hinten taumelt.

„Du bist so ein Wichser!“ Ich hole erneut aus, aber Finger schließen sich um mein Handgelenk und hindern mich so an einem zweiten Schlag. „Lass mi–“

Gerade will ich mich herumdrehen, als sich plötzlich jemand schützend vor mich stellt.

„Genug geflucht für heute.“ Jannik. Was will der hier?

An Alex gewendet spricht er mit tiefer Stimme weiter. „Dein Freund wartet drinnen auf dich. Meinte es wäre wichtig.“

„Mit ihm hier kann man eh nicht reden“, sagt Alex im Vorbeigehen, mir einen letzten Blick zuwerfend.

„Als ob du–“ Weiter komme ich jedoch nicht, denn Jannik hat von hinten seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und die Hand über meinen Mund. „Das reicht für heute, oder?“

Wütend schlage ich seine Hand weg und lasse mich mit dem Rücken an der Hauswand hinabsinken. „Was ist eigentlich dein beschissenes Problem?“

  * Punkt 4: Aus Wut dumme Sachen sagen.




Warum ich das in diesem Moment sage, weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Er hat ja eigentlich gar nichts getan. Er ist nur da. Zum falschen Zeitpunkt, am falschen Ort. Entgegen aller Erwartungen grinst er jedoch nur und setzt sich neben mich auf den Betonboden.

„Hast du Stift und Papier dabei?“, fragt er und kramt in seiner Jackentasche herum, bis er eine Zigarette herausholt und sie sich anzündet.

Unschlüssig über seine Aussage betrachte ich ihn von der Seite. An seinen blonden Haaren kleben vereinzelt Regentropfen, die nach und nach wie kleine Perlen auf den Boden fallen und zerplatzen.

„Für was brauchst du Stift und Papier?“

Er bringt den Filter an seine Lippen, nimmt einen Zug und atmet dann langsam den Rauch aus, die einzelnen Bilder genau beobachtend. „Du wolltest doch wissen, was mein Problem ist.“ Er hält mir die Zigarette hin. „Sind ein paar mehr. Die schreib ich lieber auf.“

Ich zögere kurz, nehme dann jedoch das Angebot an und schnappe mir die Kippe aus seiner Hand. „Du bist so ein Idiot.“

Er lacht und legt einen Arm um meine Schultern, seine Hand an meiner Schläfe, und ich lasse es zu, dass er mich an sich drückt. „Idiot ist besser als Wichser. Damit kann ich leben.“

„Ach, da seid ihr! Ich hab euch schon gesucht!“ Kiki kommt plötzlich die Stufen hochgerannt, meine Jacke in ihrer Hand. „Hier!“ Sie kniet sich neben mich und legt mir den Stoff wie ein Cape über den Rücken.

„Gruppenkuscheln?“, fragt Jannik und schaut Kiki belustigt an.

„Immer!“, erwidert sie lächelnd, setzt sich mit angezogenen Beinen hin und umschlingt meinen rechten Arm. Leise flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. „Alex hat sich übrigens bei mir entschuldigt. Ich glaube, ihm tut's echt leid.“ Meine Hand verkrampft sich kurz, doch ich erwidere nichts. Stattdessen nehme ich einen weiteren Zug und reiche die Zigarette zurück an Jannik.

Und so sitzen wir da. Ich, an seine Schulter gelehnt, und er mir sanft über die Haare streichend. Auf der anderen Seite Kiki, meinen Arm umschlungen. Der Regen ist stärker geworden und hat die Luft weiter abgekühlt, aber mir ist nicht mehr kalt. Jetzt nicht mehr.

  * Punkt 5: Sich in einen Idioten verlieben.




ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

_Erkläre mir das Leben.  
Ich weiß nicht wie es geht. _

_Erzähl mir von der Liebe.  
Ich hab sie nie gesehen._

([Philipp Poisel - Erkläre mir die Liebe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFsfBpT-qDw))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jannik, Matteo & Kiki = Beste Gang ♥  
> Wie findet ihr das Ende von meiner Staffel 1?  
> Mehr Drama nötig? Weniger Gruppenkuscheln? :D
> 
> Danke wie immer für die Kudos und eure lieben Kommentare und amazing Theorien!  
> Bin jedes mal begeistert! ^o^ 
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist Freestyle (ohne Clips), weil: FERIEN FÜR MATTEO!  
> Rosen kommen drin vor ;) So viel sei gesagt.  
> Bis baaaaald!! <3 #ManfredIsKing


	16. Samstag, 16.06.2018, 00:16 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von der Kreuzberger Gelassenheit, Hinterhöfen und einer Nacht der Rosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Das 2. Kapitel von 2019 in der 2. Woche!  
> Könnt ihr es glauben? Ich nämlich nicht x)  
> Und noch etwas Anderes ist toll: 101 Kudos, 75 Kommentare und fast 700 Hits ♥ Waaaaah!  
> Als ich im April 2018 mit dieser Fanfic angefangen habe, hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass sie überhaupt jemand lesen würde, und jetzt das! ♥ Danke an jeden einzelnen von euch, dass ihr Matteos und meinen Gedanken eine Chance gebt :)  
> Ich werde mich weiterhin anstrengen! (Und versuchen nicht gar zu großen Trash zu schreiben haha)  
> Hab euch lieb <3  
> Und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
> (Vielleicht überlebt ihr so die Detox-Woche von Druck? *cries*)

  **Donnerstag, 14.06.2018, 10:10 Uhr**

Verbrannte Spiegeleier in der Pfanne, schwarzes Shirt tragen bei 30°C im Schatten, aufziehen ganz neuer Saiten, Plüschhase mit im Bett haben, nachts um drei Uhr Telefonterror veranstalten, weil man sich ausgesperrt hat, bei Mäcces Pommes in Eis tunken, sich immer und überall herumkutschieren lassen, der Barbiepuppe von der Schwester den Kopf abschlagen, betrunken auf der Treppe vom Nachbarhaus aufwachen, bei Drehtüren gegen das Glasfenster laufen. Aber trotzdem über alles lachen können.  
– Das ist Carlos.

Carlos und ich haben uns vor knapp zwei Jahren auf einem Hardcore-Konzert kennengelernt; wie das bei Jungs nun mal so ist: Sich im Moshpit gegenseitig halb verprügeln und anschließend ein kaltes Bier zusammen trinken. Danach haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren, aber drei Monate später oder so hab ich ihn auf einem Konzert von _Bring me the Horizon_ im Huxleys wieder getroffen. Diesmal blieben alle Knochen heil – sowohl seine als auch meine. Von da an haben wir öfter zusammen abgehangen. Skatepark, Kneipentouren, _Fight Club_ -DVD auf dem Flatscreen, mit Popcorn im Kino werfen, Tequila am Strand, vier Fäuste für Rio, Gitarrenunterricht, Melodie der Freundschaft. _I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there, 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do._

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Donnerstag, 14.06.2018, 14:37 Uhr**

Ich liege auf dem Bett und schau gerade durch ein paar Bilder vom letzten Familienurlaub als mein Handy vibriert und “Überprüfe WA auf neue Nachrichten” auf dem Display erscheint. Anscheinend habe ich aber nicht nur eine neue bekommen, sondern auch eine andere vorher überhört.

Hätte ich Bock mit ihm abzuhängen? Lukas wäre auch da. Unangenehme Situationen vorprogrammiert? Ach, scheiß drauf. Zur Not kann ich ja jederzeit mit den Jungs abhauen … wenn sie überhaupt mitkommen.

Shit. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass Jonas die nächsten 2 Wochen erst mal weg ist. Eigentlich hatte er ja geplant mit Hanna nach Kroatien zu fliegen, aber nachdem sie sich getrennt haben war das natürlich keine Option mehr. Will ja nichts sagen, aber ich hätte den Platz von Hanna jederzeit übernommen. Wäre aber wohl komisch gekommen.

Ich lege das Handy zur Seite und lausche den Geräuschen im Haus. Bis auf das gleichmäßige Rumpeln der Waschmaschine ist nichts zu hören. Gut. Mum scheint einen ruhigen Tag zu haben.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 15.06.2018, 21:10 Uhr**

Lauer Sommerabend. Kreuzbergflair. Leicht angetrunken. Spätitour.

Wir laufen die Oranienstraße runter. Eigentlich sollte es zum Tempelhofer Feld gehen, aber da schmeißen sie einen ja spätestens halb elf raus. Schöneberger Spießigkeit, ich sag's ja immer.

Carlos ist neben mir und redet schon die ganze Zeit über das neue Mädel, was nach den Sommerferien in unsere Klasse kommen soll. Sie war anscheinend vor zwei Wochen bereits mal in der Schule, um sich alles anzuschauen und BOOM. Da hat es Carlos voll erwischt. Gut für ihn, eventuell nicht so gut für das Mädel.

„Müssen wir uns dein Geschmachte jetzt etwa den ganzen Sommer lang anhören?“, fragt David, der weiter vorne zusammen mit Lukas und Jannik läuft. „Bei Kiki war das schon so ätzend.“ Um das Gesagte noch zu unterstreichen, macht er eine Handbewegung als müsse er würgen und sich übergeben.

Warte mal ... Kiki?! Wie jetzt?

„Du warst mal in Kiki verknallt?“ Ich bleibe stehen und greife nach seinem Oberarm, sodass er nicht weiterlaufen kann. „Wann?“

Er sieht zur Seite und versucht meine Hand irgendwie abzuschütteln. Vergeblich.

„Hallo?“, versuche ich es noch einmal. „Kiki und du? Wann?“

„Mann, ist doch egal“, sagt er schließlich und schaut zu Boden. „Sie ist halt süß und so. Aber ich schwöre da lief nix. Ey, das hätte ich dir auf jeden Fall gesagt.“

Das hätte ich ihm auch geraten. Nach Alex lasse ich keinen Typen mehr so schnell in ihre Nähe. Nicht mal meine besten Freunde.

„Alles gut, Alter.“ Ich lasse seinen Arm los und klopf ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich höre das nur gerade zum ersten Mal.“

„Ja, du bist halt ihr bester Freund. Keine Ahnung, das ist irgendwie komisch da drüber zu reden und so.“

„Ey ihre zwei! Kommt ihr?“, schreit David von weiter vorn. Anscheinend sind sie ohne uns weitergelaufen.

„Deine Mutter kommt!“, entgegne ich lauthals.

„In dir!“, fügt Carlos noch hinzu.

Wir grinsen uns an und laufen dann zu den anderen.

High Five für die Kreuzberger Gelassenheit.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 15.06.2018, 22:22 Uhr**

_Smoking on gas, don't fuck with mid,  
Don't play me lil bitch, I'm not a kid._

_We live our life like some bachelors._  
Diamonds on me like a bachelor.  
Phantom on me like a bachelor.

([A$AP Mob - Bachelor (Ft. ASAP Rocky, Lil Yachty, Madeintyo & Offset)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqN0WRhSHNo))

Irgendwann sitzen wir alle zusammen vor einem Späti Nähe Skalitzer Straße. Das „Open 24h“-Schild über uns flackert unentwegt und von drinnen kommt irgendwelche Rap-Mucke, die man auch draußen noch laut genug hört.

Mir gegenüber sitzt Bach, der gerade einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nimmt und sich mit Lukas und David über irgendwelche Synthesizer unterhält. Musiknerds.

„Ist der MOFX 8 nicht noch mega teuer?“, fragt Jannik und tippt dann mit seinem Finger gegen den Filter, um über dem Aschenbecher abzuaschen, der zwischen uns steht. Eventuell könnte ich ihm dabei die ganze Nacht zuschauen. Tumblr-Tags: #Grunge Boy #Aesthetic.

Als er meinen Blick bemerkt wendet er sich mir zu und grinst. „Alles gut? Du bist so ruhig.“

„Alles gut“, antworte ich und spiele mit dem Etikett von der Bierflasche vor mir. Er scheint mir meine Antwort allerdings nicht ganz abzunehmen, denn er fragt „Dein Freund wieder?“ und reicht mir seine Zigarette.

Ich lache leise auf und denke: „Ja. 100 Punkte. Jackpot. Du bist im Recall.“ Sage dann aber nur „Nee“ und nehme den Filter zwischen meine Finger. „Alles irgendwie.“

„Hm.“ Er hat seinen Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und schaut mich nachdenklich an.

Auffordernd schaue ich zurück. „Was?“

„Alles oder nichts. Wenn schon, denn schon. Vielleicht solltest du das zu deinem Motto machen.“

Ich nehme einen Zug von der Zigarette. „Eher alles und nichts.“

„Sei nicht so kritisch. Ich glaube das „oder“ passt ganz gut“, entgegnet Jannik und schnappt sich die Zigarette wieder aus meiner Hand.

„Ey!“ Ich stehe auf und lehne mich über den Tisch zu ihm, woraufhin er grinsend seine Hand nach hinten ausstreckt, damit ich nicht rankomme. Klappt auch. Scheiße. Genervt setze ich mich wieder.

„Hat da etwa jemand zu kurze Arme?“, versucht er mich zu ärgern.

„Ach, fick dich!“, antworte ich und zeige ihm den Mittelfinger.

Daraufhin lehnt er sich wieder etwas weiter vor und zeichnet mit den Fingern, mit denen er die Zigarette hält, einen Stern in die Luft. „Oh, das war wohl deine Autokorrektur. Sternchen (*): Mich.“

„Oooooh!“, tönt es von den Jungs neben uns. Feixend klopft David ihm auf den Rücken. Ja, super. Unterstütz ihn auch noch. Verräter!

„Träum weiter“, ist meine Antwort, bevor ich aufstehe und im Späti verschwinde, um mir noch was zu trinken zu holen. Die Musik drinnen ist noch nicht besser geworden, aber bei der Auswahl der Getränke kann ich das verkraften. Betrunken hält man fast alles aus.

Da ich inzwischen keine Lust mehr auf Bier habe, schnappe ich mir stattdessen eine _Club Mate_ und eine kleine Flasche _Jägermeister_. Hat eure erste _Club Mate_ auch nach Zigaretten geschmeckt? Ich glaube, das ist so ein Phänomen bei dem Zeug – vor allem bei Nichtrauchern. Das erste Mal hasst man es, aber nach der dritten Flasche wird man süchtig. Und keiner kann mir erzählen, dass man den Unterschied zwischen dem Original und _Mio Mio_ nicht schmeckt! Alles Lügner, die das sagen!

Ich gehe zur Kasse, nehme noch eine Packung Studentenfutter mit und bezahle den ganzen Kram. Den _Jägermeister_ stecke ich in meine Beuteltasche und verlasse dann, nur mit der Mate und den Nüssen in der Hand, den Laden.

Die Jungs sitzen noch links auf den Bierbänken und lachen laut über einen Witz, den Lukas gerissen hat. Irgendwie cool zu sehen, dass Carlos und David sich so gut mit ihm verstehen, und andersrum genau so. Nicht jeder kommt mit dem Humor meiner Kumpels zurecht. Vor allem nicht auf Anhieb.

Ich will mich gerade wieder zu ihnen setzen, als mir auffällt, dass der Platz mir gegenüber jetzt leer ist.

„Ey, ist Jannik schon gegangen?“, frage ich in die Runde.

Carlos, direkt neben mir, dreht sich um und schaut dann auf den Platz, auf dem Bach zuvor gesessen hat, ganz so, als ob er seine Abwesenheit bisher gar nicht bemerkt hätte. „Keine Ahnung, Mann. Vielleicht ist er nur pissen?“

Ungläubig sehe ich ihn an. „Hier?“

„Ja, was weiß ich. Hinterhof maybe?“

„Hinterhof wär' so dein Niveau“, entgegnet David lachend. Carlos zuckt daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung.

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Freitag, 15.06.2018, 22:54 Uhr**

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Freitag, 15.06.2018, 23:04 Uhr**

Ich sitze mit Lukas auf der Bank und starre auf mein Handy. Keine Nachricht von Jannik. Gar nichts. Er scheint wirklich einfach abgehauen zu sein und das, ohne sich verabschiedet zu haben.

„Ey Jungs, wollen wir weiter?“

David und Carlos stehen bereits neben dem Tisch und rauchen den ersten Joint des Abends. Verhältnismäßig spät für sie. Normalerweise wäre jetzt schon der dritte weg.

„Was geht so partymäßig? Haben die Mädels was am Start?“

„Nee, glaub nich'. Die sind teilweise schon im Urlaub und gar nicht mehr in der Stadt.“

„Shit. Und jetzt?“ Carlos lehnt sich gegen das Parkverbotsschild am Rande des Fußgängerwegs und schaut zwei Mädels hinterher, die in Highheels und Minirock Richtung Kreuzberg-Ost laufen.

„Ach, schau an, wen haben wir denn da?“, sagt plötzlich Lukas neben mir, woraufhin ich von meinem Handy aufschaue und seinem Blick folge. Etwa 20 Meter vom Späti entfernt kommt Jannik die Straße runter auf uns zugelaufen.

„Yo, wo warst du, Alter?“, fragt Carlos als Bach in Hörweite ist.

„Musste nur schnell was erledigen und hab noch was besorgt“, entgegnet er, schenkt Carlos aber sonst keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.

Erst hinter mir und Lukas kommt er zum Stehen und ich muss mich umdrehen, damit ich ihn nicht aus den Augen verliere. „Rechts oder links?“, fragt er an mich gewandt als er sich auf die Pflastersteine kniet.

„Was?“

„Naja, magst du lieber rechts oder links?“ Er lässt seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschwinden und scheint nach etwas zu greifen.

„Links … vielleicht?“

Er schmunzelt kurz, bringt dann aber seinen linken Arm nach vorn und hält mir zwei Rosen – eine gelbe und eine rote – entgegen.

„Awwwww“, höre ich David sagen und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie er sich theatralisch ans Herz greift. Penner.

„Sorry, dass ich bin wie ich bin und manchmal echt überheblich rüberkomme.“ Er lacht und senkt seinen Blick. „Und dabei hast du noch nicht mal meine ganzen anderen Seiten gesehen.“ Er lässt die Hand mit den Rosen leicht sinken. „Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich weiter bei so Abenden wie heute dabeihaben möchtest“, sagt Jannik dann und lächelt mich von unten herauf an. „Nimmst du diese Rosen an?“

Im Hintergrund kann ich Carlos jetzt auch lachen hören. „Sin' wir hier beim Bachelor, oder was?“ Ein Wunder, dass er die Sendung überhaupt kennt. Normalerweise benutzt er seinen TV nur zum Zocken.

„Okay … aber stellt der Typ die Frage nicht immer irgendwie anders?“, frage ich leicht verwirrt. Als er daraufhin nichts erwidert, nehme ich ihm einfach die Rosen aus der Hand und betrachte sie kurz. Anscheinend hat er sie frisch aus irgendeinem Geschäft geholt, denn die Stängel sind noch leicht feucht. Gibt es in Berlin Blumenläden, die nach 20 Uhr noch auf haben an einem Freitag? Oder hat er nach einem Straßenverkäufer gesucht? War er deswegen so lange weg?

„Hab sie keiner Oma abgezockt. No worries“, entgegnet er grinsend, gerade so, als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte. Nicht lächeln, Matteo! Nicht lächeln!

„Und ich?“, fragt Lukas gespielt entrüstet und schlägt Jannik leicht gegen die Schulter.

„Du bist letzte Woche schon rausgeflogen. Sorry.“

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 00:16 Uhr**

„Das kannst du nicht bringen!“

„Klar kann ich! Sieh's dir an!“

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!“

„Du hast gelacht?!“

„Das war Reflex! Außerdem ist die Story von Carlos lustig. Du hast selber drüber gelacht!“

„Voll nicht!“

„Also … ich hab's auch gesehen.“

„Schnauze, Dave!“

„Bin ich jetzt wieder im Rennen?“

„Nein.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin nicht 100%ig glücklich damit, aber hey, wann ist man das schon?  
> Jannik spielt Bachelor! Gut oder schlecht? Würdet ihr die Rose annehmen? Zusammenbrechen? Schreien?
> 
> Sorry, dass diesmal Alex nicht vorkam, aber er kann ja nicht immer im Mittelpunkt stehen :P  
> (Wer mag ihn nach dem letzten Clip auch wieder? Und Shoutout to the Kühlschrank! Bester Sidekick!)
> 
> Der Vollständigkeit halber:
> 
> Bild 1 von Jannik ist wie immer von: [Ruben](https://www.instagram.com/p/BQX6VieAXlZ/?taken-by=rubenpol)  
> Bild 2 von Matteo mit Rosen ist von: [Tumblr](http://twinkieestarr.tumblr.com/post/168720236627/just-gonna-stand-there-and-watch-me-burn-but)
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! (Für das ich noch gar nichts geschrieben habe ... also erwartet bitte keins nächste Woche :D)  
> Falls euch das jetzige Kapitel gefallen hat: Ich freue mich wie immer über jedes Kudo und jeden Kommentar :) ♥
> 
> Habt eine tolle Woche!


	17. Samstag, 16.06.2018, 07:07 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von nächtlichen (Berg-)Besteigungen, panischen Gedanken und bösen Hundefängern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das 3. Kapitel im Jahr 2019 und es ist immer noch Januar!  
> ASDFGHJL! Es wird was!  
> Diesmal ist es zwar echt sehr kurz, aber hoffentlich gefällt es, denn (!) etwas Wichtiges (!) passiert.  
> Und wer gedacht hat, dass die Nacht von Kapitel 16 zu Ende war ... Ha! Falsch gedacht!  
> May I present you: Der Morgen danach ...  
> Inspiriert von Pianostücken, die ich bei Skam France gehört habe. Wenn ihr die beiden Abschnitte also heute lest, hört euch am besten die Musik dazu an :) Habe die Links mit dazugepostet.  
> Here you go~

Soundtrack für den nächsten Abschnitt:

[Lambert – Sweet Apocalypse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snGxaeQo7k4)

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 04:02 Uhr**

Mondlicht. Blätterrascheln im Wind. Das Knacken von Ästen unter unseren Füßen. Der Klang einer einzelnen Sirene in der Ferne.

„Ey, pass auf wo du hintrittst, ja?“, höre ich Carlos unweit vor mir sagen. Mehr als eine leichte Silhouette kann ich allerdings in der Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen. Wir laufen den Hügel im Viktoriapark hoch, und natürlich hat sich David den unbeleuchteten Weg rausgesucht. Man wäre so „viel schneller oben“, aber ich glaube damit meinte er im Tageslicht, weil gerade erinnert unsere Laufgeschwindigkeit eher an die einer Schildkröte auf 5 Kilo Salat. Wirklich die beste Idee von David. Sollte ich nicht aus Versehen auf einen lockeren Stein treten und deswegen rückwärts den Berg runterfliegen, werde ich ihm das auch noch mal sagen – mit meinen Fäusten.

„Wieso sind wir noch mal hier?“, fragt Lukas, der unmittelbar hinter mir ist. Seine Begeisterung scheint sich auch in Grenzen zu halten. I feel ya.

„Da oben gibt es die beste Aussicht. Ich schwöre“, antwortet David. Allerdings nehme ich seine Stimme nur recht leise wahr. Er muss also ein ganzes Stück vor uns sein. Sind wir nicht bald da?

„KRAAAAAH!“ Plötzlich raschelt es im Gebüsch neben mir und ein Vogel fliegt so knapp an meinem Kopf vorbei, dass ich den durch die Flügel erzeugten Luftzug auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Schützend verschränke ich meine Arme vor mir und weiche ein paar Schritte zurück.

Flashback. Ich sehe sein dreckiges Lachen wieder vor mir. Poch. Der dunkle Flur. Poch. Poch. Spüre das Gefühl der Leere zurück in mich kriechen. Poch. Poch. Poch. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild und am liebsten würde ich mich auf den Boden knien, nicht sicher, ob sonst meine Beine nachgeben. Fuck. Ich taumle leicht, doch wie aus dem Nichts schließen sich zwei Arme um meine Schultern und mein Rücken kollidiert mit der Person hinter mir. Lukas?

„Hab dich!“ Es ist zwar nur ein Flüstern an meinem Ohr, aber diese Stimme würde ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen. Und warum bekomme ich davon jedes Mal solche Gänsehaut?

„Du hast gar nichts“, sage ich in einem leicht kratzigen Ton und versuche mich aus Janniks Umarmung zu befreien, was jedoch irgendwie nicht klappen will. „Lass mich los!“

Doch anstatt auf mich zu hören, schlingt er seine Arme fester um mich. „Wenn du nicht mehr zitterst, ja.“

Zittern? Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sich meine Finger vor mir unbewusst bewegen und die, selbst als ich mich darauf fokussiere, nicht still halten wollen. Shit. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und klammere mich an Janniks Arme. Jetzt bitte keine Wiederholung der Panikattacke vom letzten Mal. Jetzt nicht.

„Ich hab dich, okay? Konzentrier' dich einfach aufs Atmen.“

Und das versuche ich. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Alles wird gut. Ein. „Du schaffst das.“ Aus. Ich schaff das. Ein. „Stell dir einfach was Schönes vor.“ Aus. Okay, aber was? Was habe ich denn noch in meinem Leben, das schön ist? Mehr als Erinnerungen sind nicht geblieben. Ein. Meine Mum steht am Strand und winkt mir zu. Aus. Dad sitzt neben mir auf der Kaimauer und wir essen zusammen Eis. Ein. Kira liegt auf dem Bett und schaut mich mit ihren großen Augen neugierig an. Aus.

„Alles gut bei euch?“, höre ich Carlos' Stimme die Nacht durchdringen und öffne daraufhin die Lider. Ein und langsam aus.

„Ja, alles gut. Wir kommen gleich. Geht schon mal vor“, antwortet Jannik und wendet sich dann an Lukas, der anscheinend jetzt neben uns steht. „Kannst du ihn auf den Rücken nehmen?“

„I-Ich kann selbst laufen“, versuche ich voller Überzeugung zu sagen, da das Schlimmste inzwischen überstanden zu sein scheint und ich wieder halbwegs normal atmen kann, ohne gleich das Gefühl zu haben, umkippen zu müssen.

„Vielleicht kannst du das ja, aber vielleicht ist es auch einfach besser, wenn du es trotzdem nicht machst.“ Er löst die Umarmung, lässt seine Hand allerdings auf meinem Rücken liegen. „Okay?“

„Okay. Aber–“ Und weiter komme ich nicht, denn Lukas, vor mir, bückt sich leicht und greift unter meine Knie, um mich kurz darauf Huckepack zu nehmen.

„Keine Widerrede. Du hast 'okay' gesagt.“

„Okay.“  
  
Und so besteigen wir den Kreuzberg. Ich auf dem Rücken von Lukas und Jannik neben uns, seine Hand nicht ein einziges Mal meinen Hoodie loslassend.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

Soundtrack für den nächsten Abschnitt:

[RIOPY – I love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVxKHuaeegE)

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 04:50 Uhr**

„Hast du das öfters?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Diese Panikattacken?“

Wir sitzen direkt unterhalb des Denkmals, mit den Rücken am Sockel angelehnt. Es weht eine leichte Brise, aber selbst um diese Uhrzeit herrschen bereits angenehme 18 Grad. Der Sommer meint es gut mit uns.

„Das sind keine Panikattacken“, sage ich und versuche nicht allzu nervös zu wirken. Dumm nur, dass ich die ganze Zeit schon mit meinen Fingern an den Ärmeln meines Hoodies herumspiele.

„Klar, und ich hab noch nie Gras geraucht“, erwidert Jannik und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, den Himmel über sich betrachtend. Die Dämmerung ist angebrochen und am Horizont zeichnet sich eine erste rötliche Linie ab. Jannik und ich sitzen nebeneinander und unsere Knie berühren sich leicht. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen hab.“

„Der Vogel hat mich erschreckt, okay?“

„Damals auf der Brücke auch?“

Die Brücke … Wenn ich wüsste, wie das damals passiert ist, würde ich drei Kreuze im Kalender vermerken. Die Nacht ist für mich genau so klar, wie die Sicht an nebligen Tagen. Selbst nachdem Kiki mir erklärt hat, was geschehen ist, sind keinerlei Erinnerungen zurückgekommen. Aus dem Grund antworte ich auch nur mit sehr leiser Stimme: „Ich kann mich immer noch nicht dran erinnern.“

„Shit. Sorry“, entschuldigt sich Jannik sofort und dreht seinen Kopf zu mir. „Das war blöd.“

„Schon okay.“ Ich lehne meinen Hinterkopf am Denkmal an und wende mich ihm dann ebenfalls zu. Unsere Gesichter sind nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und auch wenn es noch recht dunkel ist, kann ich seine feinen Gesichtszüge genau erkennen. Vor allem die hohen Wangenknochen sind mir schon bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen aufgefallen. Manch einer würde dafür morden.

„Du … musst mir nichts erklären, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor“, entgegne ich lächelnd, woraufhin er auch lächeln muss. Es macht einfach zu viel Spaß ihn zu ärgern. Und eigentlich würde jetzt der Punkt kommen, an dem wir uns gegenseitig leicht mit der Faust gegen die Schulter hauen und dann rauchend den Sonnenaufgang betrachten, doch irgendwie fühlt es sich gerade falsch an. Falsch, genau das geschehen zu lassen. Falsch, nicht auf das Herz zu hören. Falsch, einfach so weiterzumachen, wie bisher.

Janniks Blick streift über mein Gesicht und bleibt für kurze Zeit scheinbar an meinen Lippen hängen, bevor er seine Lider wieder hebt und mir direkt in die Augen sieht. Und vorsichtig, so als würde er damit um Erlaubnis bitten, kommt er mir immer näher, die letzten Zentimeter, die zwischen uns liegen, überwindend. „Okay“, haucht er und ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Haut.

Und dann kann ich gerade noch „Okay“ antworten, bevor sich seine Lippen plötzlich ganz sanft auf meine legen und ich die Augen schließe. Die Augen verschließe vor all den Sorgen der letzten Wochen. Vor all den Gefühlen für Jonas. Vor all den negativen Gedanken, die mich Tag und Nacht einnehmen und wachhalten. Denn jetzt ist da nur dieses leichte Kribbeln im Bauch, das sich im ganzen Körper auszubreiten scheint. Ein Gefühl von Wärme, aber gleichzeitig auch Anspannung. Von Neugierde, aber auch Angst. Eine riesige Welle an verschiedenen Eindrücken, die mich unter sich begräbt, und das ohne, dass ich mich dagegen wehren kann – und möchte. Seine Lippen auf meinen, sich sanft und vorsichtig bewegend, wie beim allerersten Kuss.

Der Himmel über uns verfärbt sich langsam unter den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne in ein rot-oranges Meer aus Wolken. Carlos, David und Lukas sitzen am unteren Ende der Treppe und rauchen zusammen den letzten Joint, während sie sich lauthals über Mädels unterhalten und lachen. An der Spitze des Denkmals hockt eine Schwalbe und zwitschert ihr morgendliches Lied. Doch von all dem bekomme ich kaum etwas mit und es ist mir auch sowas von egal.

Denn mein Herz strahlt in diesem Moment heller als die Sonne.

Es strahlt vor Glück.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 06:07 Uhr**

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 06:46 Uhr**

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 07:07 Uhr**

****

_Rosen sind rot, Veilchen sind blau.  
Wieso spielt mein Herz verrückt – Ciao._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die 17 ist meine Glückszahl. Vielleicht habe ich deswegen in dieses Kapitel gepackt, was ich gepackt habe.  
> Damit auch Matteo mal glücklich ist und es für ihn eine gute Zahl ist <3 (Man weiß zwar nie für wie lange, aber Hoffnung ist da, dass es eine Zeit lang so schön bleibt :))  
> Team #Manik oder #Jotteo? Da Jonas im Urlaub ist, verpasst er jetzt halt alles. Wer nicht will, der hat schon ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Die gelbe Rose hat Matteo natürlich nicht mit verbrannt, sondern stilecht in die Wodkaflasche gestellt. (Carlos: "Hello Mr. Gorbatschow?")
> 
> Das Bild mit der Rose ist von: [Lismoonstal auf Tumblr](http://lismoonstal.tumblr.com/)  
> Und das Bild von Jannik wie gehabt von: [Ruben](https://www.instagram.com/rubenpol_/)
> 
> Danke wieder einmal für alle Kritik, Kommentare, Kudos = ALLES ♥ ist toll!  
> L.I.E.B.E. an euch!


	18. Montag, 18.06.2018, 21:26 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von traurigen Kochstunden, explodierenden Küchen und musikalischen Angebern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist schon wieder Ende Februar?  
> Druck – Staffel 2 ist am Freitag vorbei?? (WAS?!)  
> Die Zeit ist so schnell verflogen und diesmal hat's mit dem Update wieder länger gedauert!  
> Sorry! Die Arbeit ist echt anstrengend derzeit und abends bin ich dann zu K.o. um noch irgendwas Gescheites niederzuschreiben.  
> Nichtsdestotrotz, Kapitel 18: Vorhang auf! ♥

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 16:12 Uhr**

Die Balkontür steht leicht offen und lässt die Hitze des Tages in jeden Winkel meines Zimmers kriechen. Und trotz dessen, dass es so warm ist, liege ich in meine Decke eingerollt auf dem Bett und starre das blaue Kissen neben mir an. Ich selbst habe meinen Kopf auf meinem blauvioletten Lieblingskissen gebettet, das mir meine Mum vor Jahren mal aus Italien mitgebracht hat. Es ist so wunderbar weich und auch nach all der Zeit noch echt fluffig. Jonas hat mal versucht darauf zu schlafen, als er bei mir übernachtet hat, aber da konnte ich es ihm gerade noch wegschnappen. Das bekommt keiner so schnell! Dafür liegt mir einfach zu viel daran.

Ich drehe mich auf die andere Seite und greife nach meinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch, um zu schauen, wie spät es ist. Mein Zeitgefühl ist durch die lange Nacht anscheinend völlig durcheinander geraten, weil ich überhaupt nicht einschätzen kann, ob es bereits Nachtmittag ist oder nicht.

Ich entsperre das Display, indem ich mit dem Zeigefinger das richtige Muster zeichne – das M steht für Matteo – und lese mir all die Nachrichten durch, die meine Freunde mir geschickt haben.

Fuck. Wieso sind die schon wieder so früh motiviert?

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und seufze laut auf. Wenigstens sind Ferien. Wenigstens das.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 16.06.2018, 17:38 Uhr**

„Wir müssen mal wieder ans Meer fahren. Lass uns morgen fahren!“

„Aber wir sind hier nicht in Italien, Mum“, antworte ich und rühre lustlos in der Pfanne vor mir rum, in der ich uns ein Omelette mache.

„Morgen ist Sonntag, oder? Früher sind wir auch immer gefahren.“

„Ja, aber–“

„Wann kommt dein Vater heim? Sollte er nicht schon längst hier sein?“

Sie ignoriert mich mal wieder total, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Und ich versuche gelassen zu bleiben, was sich aber als immer schwieriger herausstellt.

„Vielleicht ist er schon oben. Ich schau mal nach“, sagt sie noch, bevor sie aus dem Raum verschwindet und kurz darauf die knarrenden Stufen der Treppe zu hören sind.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich meine Mum verloren habe, aber mit jedem Tag wünsche ich mir mehr, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Zurück zu den Momenten, in denen wir alle glücklich waren. In denen ich nicht in der Küche stand und mir wie aus dem Nichts die Tränen kamen.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 17.06.2018, 13:45 Uhr**

Ich schließe alle Apps und werfe das Handy neben mir auf die Bettdecke.

„Schreibst du schon wieder mit Jannik?“, fragt Kiki, neben mir liegend. Ich bin kurz vorbeigekommen, um den Kopf freizubekommen. Allerdings muss ich trotzdem ständig an meine Mum denken. Eine besonders dreckige Phase scheint kurz bevorzustehen.

„Was heißt hier schon wieder? Und nein, mein Dad hat geschrieben“, sage ich und lasse mich rückwärts auf die Matratze fallen, sodass wir parallel zueinander liegen.

„Nennst du Jannik jetzt schon 'Daddy'?“

„Ach, Schnauze“, entgegne ich lachend und kneife Kiki leicht in die Wange, woraufhin sie sich auf mich stürzt und versucht mich zu kitzeln. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und viel Gekreische gibt sie auf und legt ihren Kopf auf ihren gekreuzten Armen und immer noch kichernd auf meiner Brust ab. Ich verschränke einen meiner Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaue sie lächelnd an. Alex hat sie echt nicht verdient.

„Und, magst du ihn?“, fragt sie schließlich.

Ich wusste, dass diese Frage irgendwann gestellt wird – ich wusste nur nicht wann und von wem. Überraschung! Das scheint der Moment zu sein. Und natürlich habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll.

„Ich … weiß nicht“, antworte ich zaghaft und weiche ihrem Blick aus. „Irgendwie schon.“

„Aber?“

„Was aber?“

Sie streicht mit ihrer Hand durch meine Haare und lächelt. „Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Da kommt definitiv ein 'aber'“.

Sie kennt mich halt. Manchmal zu gut. Ich seufze.

„Ich hab halt keine Ahnung, ob das nicht alles zu schnell geht. Wir sind ja noch nicht mal richtig Freunde. Ich weiß null über ihn.“ Außer, dass er gerne Verstecken spielt, eine Schwester hat, heimlich Bilder von mir macht, _K.I.Z._ und _Of Mice & Men_ hört, Gitarre spielt und Bettwäsche hat, die nach Vanille-Zimt duftet.

„Hmm.“ Kiki streicht mir die Haare aus der Stirn und zwinkert mir dann zu. „Wär' schon gut zu wissen, ob er eine Apfelallergie hat.“

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 17.06.2018, 17:30 Uhr**

 ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 18.06.2018, 20:57 Uhr**

[Video hier anschauen](https://www.instagram.com/p/_t5qRPhJcB/) _  
_

Ich sitze mit Luisa auf der großen schwarzen Ledercouch im Wohnzimmer und schaue Jannik beim Proben zu. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, studiert er an der Hochschule der populären Künste irgendwas mit Musik. Songwriting, Gesang – dies, das, Ananas. Vielleicht wäre das auch was für Jonas nach dem Abi. Den passenden Kurs besucht er ja schon dafür.

„Du bist so ein Angeber“, sagt Luisa und verdreht die Augen, als Jannik mit seinem Solo fertig ist.

Er lacht und legt die Gitarre zur Seite. „But you love it.“

„Na klaro, großer Bruder.“

„Das will ich auch hoffen“, entgegnet er und setzt sich zu uns auf die Couch neben Luisa, den Arm um ihre Schultern legend. Sein Blick ist allerdings auf mich gerichtet. „Und was sagst du?“

Soll ich ihn ärgern, so wie er mich immer ärgert?

[x] Ja

[x] Auf jeden Fall

[x] Definitiv

Ich tue so, als würde ich angestrengt nachdenken, und sage dann schließlich: „War schon ganz … okay.“

Luisa kichert und pikst Jannik mit ihrem Finger leicht in den Bauch.

„Ganz okay?“ Er hält ihre Hand fest, aber sieht mich unentwegt weiter an. „Soll ich dir mal zeigen, was noch ganz okay ist?“

„Ich glaub das war mein Stichwort. Ich geh wohl besser mal“, sagt Luisa, wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu und erhebt sich dann von der Couch, um kurz darauf im Flur und die Treppen hoch zu verschwinden. Allerdings nicht, ohne noch ein „Und macht nichts, was ich nicht auch machen würde“ einzuwerfen.

„Also nichts?“, entgegnet Jannik mit lauter Stimme. „Du kennst die Regeln!“

Ein leises „Urgh“ ist zu hören und kurz darauf fällt eine Tür ins Schloss. Danach Stille.

„Nichts?“, frage ich nach, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass Spaß in diesem Haus kleingeschrieben wird.

Jannik seufzt. „Sie ist gerade mal 15, und leider auch manchmal etwas zu ungestüm für ihr Alter. Pubertät ist echt ein Arschloch.“

„Aus Fehlern lernt man. Wenn man nie welche macht, kann man auch nicht aus ihnen lernen.“

Er legt seinen Kopf an der Rückenlehne ab und schaut mit fast traurigem Blick die Decke an, die weiß und kalt über uns thront. „In diesem Fall bin ich froh, wenn sie nichts lernen muss ...“

Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was er damit meint, aber die Sache scheint ihm ziemlich nah zu gehen. „Okay.“

„Okay?“ Er wendet sich mir zu und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Vielleicht muss er gerade ebenfalls an den Morgen im Viktoriapark denken. Woraufhin mir wieder das Gespräch mit Kiki einfällt und vielleicht wäre jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt, um das Thema „Sorry, aber das ist alles gerade zu verwirrend und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, aber der Kuss war toll und wie wäre es erst mal mit Freundschaft?“ anzusprechen.

„Uhm, wegen Samstag ... Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was du denkst, aber können wir das irgendwie ...“

„Lass mich raten“, sagt Jannik und setzt sich seitlich hin, seinen Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt. „Du willst es langsam angehen lassen?“

Sein Blick bohrt sich in meinen.

„Ich mein ... ich kenn' dich noch nicht mal richtig.“

Blaue Augen, in denen sich der weite Ozean widerspiegelt, der alles um sich herum einnimmt.

„Kein Problem.“ Er hält mir seine Hand hin. „Mein Name ist übrigens Jannik.“

Unsicher betrachte ich seine Hand und sehe dann auf. Verarscht er mich jetzt nur oder meint er das ernst?

Er scheint zu merken, dass ich nicht wirklich weiß, was ich von seiner Herangehensweise halten soll. „Noch mal alles auf Anfang? Und diesmal stellen wir Fragen?“

Ich lächle. „Okay.“ Und dann nehme ich seine Hand in meine. „Matteo.“

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Matteo. Sag mal, hast du 'ne Lieblingsfarbe?“

„Echt jetzt?“ Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf. „Das ist deine erste fuckin' Frage?“

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Blau.“

„Super! Hätten wir das auch geklärt. Reicht dann mit dem Kennenlernen, oder?“ Er hebt grinsend eine Augenbraue und mein Herz macht einen Salto, als er sich nach vorne zu mir lehnt und meinem Gesicht immer näher kommt.

„Time to go“, sage ich leise und wende mich ab. Ich bin auch schon mit halben Bein aufgestanden, als Jannik plötzlich seine Arme von hinten um meinen Bauch schlingt und mich zurück auf die Couch zieht.

„Ey!“

Wir landen beide lachend und seitlich liegend zwischen den Kissen, mein Rücken an seiner Brust. Ich versuche mich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, und sein Griff lockert sich auch merklich, aber bevor ich ihm entkommen kann, vergräbt er sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken.

„Kuscheln ist erlaubt unter Freunden, oder?“

Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut und mich überkommt ein leichter Schauer, der sich über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet und schließlich an seiner Stelle ein angenehmes Kribbeln hinterlässt.

„Du bist so bescheuert.“

„But you love it.“

 ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Montag, 18.06.2018, 21:26 Uhr**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Manik wollen es langsam angehen lassen, aber ob das was wird?  
> Ich habe ja so meine Bedenken ;)
> 
> Carlos und Matteo, die sich gegenseitig roasten, sind übrigens meine große Liebe haha  
> Das Video von Carlos auf IG beim Basketballspielen gestern erst wieder. Hab so gelacht.  
> "Ich geb deiner Mudder 'nen Korb!" Großartig! :D
> 
> Wie, denkt ihr, geht die 2. Staffel von Druck zu Ende? Happy #Winterberg or not?
> 
> Und ob meine FanFic hier jemals ein Ende sehen wird? (Heute habe ich wieder drei Seiten geschrieben, altmodisch auf Papier. Muss sie nur noch abtippen.)
> 
> Danke, dass ihr weiterhin dabei seid! ♥ Jeder Kommentar und jedes Kudo macht mich so glücklich! Das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen :3 ♥ Dankeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!


	19. Samstag, 30.06.2018, 02:16 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Fanboys, einer Auszeit und zerstörerischen Wünschen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! März und das nächste Kapitel ist draußen! ♥  
> Diesmal mit recht viel Social Media. Weiß auch nicht, aber ich hab auch irgendwie versucht mehr Zeit verstreichen zu lassen, weil irgendwann muss ja auch mal wieder Schule am Start sein haha :D #NoPainNoGain  
> Ich entschuldige mich auch bereits im Vorfeld (bei Matteo) für dieses Kapitel. It's my head! I can't control it!
> 
> Btw, Staffel 3 hat begonnen! Endlich geht es los und wir werden GerEven sehen!  
> Spoiler: Jannik ist es nicht in diesem Universum ;) Dafür aber weiterhin in meiner kleinen Parallelwelt hier!

**Montag, 18.06.2018, 22:27 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 19.06.2018, 20:50 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 19.06.2018, 23:12 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Mittwoch, 20.06.2018, 10:29 Uhr** **

****

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Donnerstag, 21.06.2018, 13:02 Uhr**

Die Tür fällt hinter mir laut ins Schloss als ich zurück in die halbwegs kühle Wohnung komme. Sommer hin oder her, aber so langsam könnten es mal wieder 10 Grad weniger sein. Würde ich so eine Hitze täglich haben wollen, wäre ich jetzt in Italien und nicht Deutschland. Questo è davvero fastidioso!

„Hey Mum, bin wieder da“, rufe ich in die Stille des Hauses und ziehe mir schnell die Schuhe aus, bevor ich in meinen grün-blauen Socken durch den Flur in die angrenzende Küche laufe. Auf eine Antwort warte ich erst gar nicht. Das habe ich schon vor einigen Wochen aufgegeben. Manchmal redet meine Mum ganz normal mit mir, so als wäre nie etwas passiert, aber die meiste Zeit beachtet sie mich gar nicht erst. Für sie existiert nur ihre Traumwelt, in die sie Tag für Tag immer mehr abdriftet und ich nicht weiß, wie ich sie da wieder rausholen kann.

Am Kühlschrank angekommen stelle ich die Einkaufstüte auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, die sich unmittelbar daneben befindet, und entpacke die einzelnen Sachen, die ich im Supermarkt besorgt habe. Tomaten, Gurke, Brot, Milch, Joghurt, Schnittkäse, Pasta und das Wichtigste: Eiscreme von _Ben & Jerrys_. Gönn dir.

Ich schließe gerade die Tür des Hängeschranks als meine Mum in die Küche kommt. Erst sieht sie mich gar nicht, ihr Blick leer und starr nach vorn gerichtet, doch dann geht sie zum Esstisch und ich komme in ihr Sichtfeld. Sie scheint überrascht, denn sie zuckt kurz zusammen und greift sich mit der linken Hand ans Herz. „Hast du mich erschreckt. Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen.“

„Sorry, aber ich hatte geschrien“, erwidere ich und falte die Einkaufstüte wieder zusammen, bevor ich sie im Regal neben die leeren Gläser stelle. Hat irgendwer Bock die wegzubringen?

„Wieso schreist du denn? Willst du, dass die Nachbarn sich beschweren?“

„Nee, so laut war ich ja auch gar ni–“

„Dann sei gefälligst ruhig!“ In ihrer Stimme schwingt leichte Wut mit. „Ich will mich jetzt 'ne Runde hinlegen. Der Morgen war anstrengend.“

Und damit wendet sie sich wieder von mir ab, nimmt die Berliner Tageszeitung vom Tisch, die ich heute morgen aus dem Briefkasten geangelt habe, und verlässt die Küche wieder. Ich lehne mich seufzend am Küchentresen an und schließe die Augen. Mir kommen schon wieder die Tränen, aber ich versuche sie zu unterdrücken, indem ich mich stattdessen aufs gleichmäßige Atmen konzentriere. Ein und aus. Denk an etwas Schönes. Doch diesmal will mir einfach nichts in den Sinn kommen … Habe ich etwa bereits alle schönen Erinnerungen aufgebraucht?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Donnerstag, 21.06.2018, 16:47 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 22.06.2018, 14:53 Uhr**

Abdi, Carlos und ich sitzen auf einer Bank am Landwehrkanal im Böcklerpark und rauchen was von dem neuen Gras, das Abdi uns gestern über Lasse besorgt hat. Gar nicht mal so schlecht das Zeug, aber irgendwie kickt es auch nicht genug. Die Frage ist: Was kickt im Moment überhaupt genug, um alle Probleme kleiner erscheinen zu lassen? Wahrscheinlich muss das erst noch erfunden werden. Falls es da so ein paar Statistiker gibt, die sich umschulen lassen wollen … Meldet euch!

„Bock auf Party nächsten Freitag? Sam schmeißt eine bei sich daheim“, sagt Carlos und schaut von seinem Handy auf. „Das geht bestimmt richtig steil.“

„Ey klar! Ich bin dabei!“, erwidert Abdi, woraufhin sich die beiden grinsend abklatschen.

„Matteo?“, fragt Carlos an mich gewandt. Bock auf 'ne Party hätte ich schon, aber irgendwie nicht auf 80 % der Menschen, die dort sein werden. Die übliche Strategie also: Erst mal zusagen und jegliche Diskussion umgehen und dann kurz vorher aus „wichtigen“ Gründen absagen? Klingt gut.

„Joah, okay.“

„Nice.“ Carlos klopft mir leicht auf den Rücken und tippt dann etwas auf seinem Handy ein. „Ich geb mal Bescheid, dass wir dabei sind.“

Ich schnappe mir den Joint von Abdi und nehme einen Zug, während mein Blick über die Wiese wandert. Vor uns im Gras liegt der alte Fußball von Jonas, den ich vor seiner Abreise nach Bordeaux noch bei mir gebunkert habe, damit wir auch in seiner Abwesenheit spielen können. Er ist gezeichnet von einigen Schrammen und teilweise kann man die schwarzen Streifen auch nicht mehr ausmachen, geschweige denn das Markenlogo. Aber was haben wir damit schon alles erlebt? Tor über Tor im Görlitzer Park, zersplitterte Fenster im alten Industriegebäude in Ahrensfelde, „Wer kann den Ball am längsten in der Luft halten“ in der Pause auf dem Schulhof neben den Tischtennisplatten. Alles mit meinen besten Freunden. Alles mit Jonas.

Soll ich am Ball bleiben, oder ist es bald an der Zeit loszulassen und den Pass abzugeben?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 23.06.2018, 21:14 Uhr**

******  
**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

****Samstag, 23.06.2018, 21:19 Uhr** **

****

**ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆**

****Dienstag, 26.06.2018, 18:39 Uhr** **

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 29.06.2018, 21:07 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Freitag, 29.06.2018, 22:41 Uhr**

Irgendwie bin ich jetzt doch bei der Party gelandet. Bach hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet und trinken ist immer gut, wenn man vergessen will, was für ein scheiß Leben man hat. Aus den Lautsprechern dröhnt laut Musik von SXTN und alle sind am Tanzen. Neben dem Sofa steht eine aufgeblasene Palme aus dem letzten Sommerurlaub, die Carlos gerade antanzt. Ziel knapp verfehlt würde ich sagen.

Ich sitze alleine draußen auf dem Balkongeländer und leere meinen vierten Becher Bier, während ich die Familie im Nachbarhaus durchs Fenster beobachte. Mutter und Vater sitzen mit zwei Kindern in der Küche am Tisch und spielen ein Brettspiel. Das Spiel des Lebens? Alle lachen, als der Sohn dran ist, würfelt und auf ein bestimmtes Feld kommt, was ihn anscheinend direkt zurück zum Start bringt. Tröstend legt die Mutter einen Arm um seine Schultern und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Verlieren ist manchmal gar nicht so schlecht.

„Hey! Bock auf tanzen?“ Ich wende den Blick vom Fenster ab und und schaue geradewegs in das Gesicht von Leonies bester Freundin. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Lara?

Ich lächle sie an, um nicht wie der letzte Arsch rüberzukommen, aber vielleicht ist es dafür eh schon viel zu spät. „Nee, sorry. Ich bin nicht so der Tänzer.“

Auf meine Antwort hin sieht sie mich mit leicht enttäuschtem Blick an. „Schade. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden?“ Sie greift grinsend nach meinem Handgelenk und zieht mich vom Geländer. „Komm!“

Widerwillig lasse ich mich von ihr zurück in die Wohnung lotsen, vorbei an Sam und Amira, die mich belustigt vom Sofa aus anschauen. Shit, gibt das in der Schule dann wieder irgendwelche Gerüchte?

„Ey, ich muss mal kurz pissen“, sage ich und mache mich von ihr los. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten dränge ich mich durch die Menschenmenge und versuche so wenig Kontakt wie möglich herzustellen. Im Badezimmer angekommen drehe ich den Schlüssel einmal im Schloss rum und lehne meine Stirn gegen die hölzerne Tür. Irgendwann lasse ich mich auf den Boden neben der Badewanne sinken und krame in der Hose nach meinem Handy. 0 Neue Nachrichten. 0 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Darf ich mein Spiel des Lebens auch noch mal von vorne beginnen?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

_All alone the hurt heals slow_  
_All alone don’t give up on the ghost_  
_Reaching up like a flower toward the light_  
_Looking to tomorrow heart open wide_  
  
_I surrender_  
_Turn the corner_

([Neil Pollard feat. Louise Dowd - Turn the Corner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvJVRUqqxPU))

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Samstag, 30.06.2018, 23:33 Uhr**

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

****Samstag, 30.06.2018, 00:17 Uhr** **

Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht, als ich Zuhause ankomme. Im Flur ist es stockdunkel und ich lasse meine Jacke mindestens vier mal fallen, bevor ich den Haken an der Wand treffe. Kann an der Dunkelheit liegen, oder aber am Alkoholgehalt im Blut. Man weiß es nicht. Ich will gerade die Treppen nach oben laufen, da bemerke ich, dass in der Küche noch Licht brennt. Um diese Uhrzeit?

Neugierig trete ich durch die offene Tür und lasse meinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Da, am Spülbecken, steht meine Mum, den Oberkörper leicht vorüber gelehnt, eine Hand in die Stirn gelegt, mit der anderen an der Beckenkante abgestützt.

„Hey, alles okay?“, frage ich leise, bekomme aber keine Antwort. Alles so wie immer.

Vorsichtig gehe ich auf sie zu und stelle mich schließlich neben sie. Selbst jetzt scheint sie mich nicht zu bemerken – oder nicht bemerken zu wollen. Behutsam lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken, was ich allerdings sofort wieder bereue. Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh schnellt ihr Blick nach oben und was ich sehe, bricht mir das Herz. Ihre Augen sind glasig und die Haut rundherum ist leicht gerötet, ganz so, als ob sie kurz zuvor geweint hat.

„Lass mich los!“, schreit sie mich an und schlägt meine Hand weg. Überrascht weiche ich einige Schritte zurück und stoße gegen den Küchentresen hinter mir.

„Ist ... irgendwas passiert?“, frage ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme und umfasse mein Handgelenk. Meine Mum ist zwar schon öfter mal ausgetickt, aber nie so, dass sie mir gegenüber ausfällig wurde. Dies ist gerade das erste Mal und es macht mir Angst.

„Du bist passiert!“, erwidert sie aufgebracht und richtet ihren Zeigefinger auf mich. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann würden wir jetzt noch glücklich sein! Dann wäre dein Vater noch hier!“

In ihren Augen kann ich förmlich die Wut ablesen, die sie in diesem Moment empfinden muss. Wut auf mich. Wut darauf, dass sie mich in diese Welt gesetzt hat und ich ihr alles zerstört habe. „Alles war so schön, bis du gekommen bist! Das ist alles nur wegen dir!“ Bin am Ende ich es, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass sie so geworden ist? Dass Dad jetzt nicht mehr da ist?

„Ich hab dir doch alles gegeben!“, fährt sie laut fort und kommt einen Schritt näher. Mit ihr der Geruch von billigem Alkohol. „Du hast alles bekommen, was du wolltest. Ich hab dir nie was verboten. Und so bedankst du dich? Echt toll!“ Sie wankt etwas, aber fängt sich schnell wieder. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und drehe meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Ich kann ihr jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Und eigentlich will ich auch nichts sagen, was ich später wahrscheinlich bereuen werde, aber mir die Schuld an allem zu geben ist scheiße. Klar, ich hab auch Mist gebaut, worauf ich nicht stolz bin, aber zu einer kaputten Beziehung gehören immer mindestens zwei.

„Vielleicht hat Dad die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als er gegangen ist.“ Es ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber meine Mum scheint genau gehört zu haben, was ich gesagt habe, denn kurz darauf hallt ein peitschender Laut durch die Stille der Wohnung und ein pochender Schmerz zieht sich durch meine Wange. Meine Augen habe ich instinktiv zusammengekniffen. Für einen Moment ist es, als würde die Zeit stehenbleiben. Und dann? Dann zerstört meine Mum mein Leben, so wie ich ihres zerstört habe.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht mein Sohn!“

Worte, die mich tiefer treffen als es ein Messer je könnte. In ihrer Stimme liegt so viel angestauter Hass, dass ich damit kämpfe, nicht hier und jetzt weinend vor ihr zusammenzubrechen. Stattdessen wende ich mich ab und öffne die Augen erst wieder, als ich am Kühlschrank vorbei aus der Küche verschwinde.

In meinem Zimmer oben angekommen lasse ich die Tür laut hinter mir ins Schloss fallen, bevor ich mich aufs Bett werfe und das Gesicht in den weichen Laken vergrabe. Und dann schrei ich. Schrei all die Emotionen raus, die mir durch den Kopf gehen. Die mich seit Monaten nachts wach halten und Besitz von mir ergriffen haben. Ich schreie in die Laken, doch meine Stimme bleibt stumm. Ich spüre, wie mir heiße Tränen die Wangen herunterlaufen. Und bald wird aus den stummen Schreien ein Schluchzen, bis ich vor Anstrengung schließlich irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfalle, der mich – zumindest für den Moment – von diesem Albtraum namens Familie erlöst.

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

****Samstag, 30.06.2018, 02:16 Uhr** **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Angst. Uff, aber ich wollte eben die Beziehung zwischen Matteo und seiner Mum mal näher beleuchten und mit was er einfach da zu kämpfen hat. Armer Matteo! Bitte alle mal knuddeln! ♥
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel geht nicht wieder so den Bach runter! (hehe) Versprochen!!
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, ob ihr die Geschichte jetzt cancelled (PETA muss eingreifen! Welpe in Gefahr!) oder ob ihr Jannik doch noch mal wiedersehen wollt, und vor allem einen glücklicheren Matteo ;)  
> 50% des nächsten Kapitels sind abgetippt und 100% vom August (fragt nicht).
> 
> Bildquelle für Jannik ist wie immer [Ruben](https://www.instagram.com/p/7x4y_8BJaw/)
> 
> Ich freu mich über jeden einzelnen Kommentar und jedes Kudo :) Ihr seid so toll! ♥
> 
> PS: Wer ist eigentlich Max?


	20. Sonntag, 01.07.2018, 20:02 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Vergebung, deepen Rap-Lyrics und Drachen im Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa~ Kapitel 20! ♥  
> Leider wieder ein eher kurzes, aber dafür (fast) ohne Tränen!
> 
> Danke wie immer für die lieben Kommis und Kudos für das letzte Kapitel! ♥  
> Freue mich über jede einzelne Nachricht so sehr! Und falls ihr irgendeine bestimmte Momentaufnahme mal lesen wollte, dann her mit euren Vorschlägen (Ort? Zeit? Wer?) :) Das lässt sich alles recht easy einbauen, so wie ich es schreibe. Und ich liebe eine gute Challenge :D
> 
> Das Lied am Ende mag ich übrigens gerade sowas von sehr! Und ich habe es während dem Schreiben die ganze Zeit gehört. Wenn es also auf dem Weg zur Arbeit in der Playlist plötzlich kommt muss ich automatisch an das Tempelhofer Feld denken. Schlimm, aber auch schön zugleich ^^  
> Enjooooooooy~

Soundtrack für den nächsten Abschnitt:

[Brice Davoli - Swedish Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUrnHhfFL9c)

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 30.06.2018, 10:38 Uhr**

Ich sitze auf dem Bett meiner Mum und betrachte die winzigen Bläschen, die im Glas auf dem Nachttisch ihren Weg an die Wasseroberfläche suchen. Nach besonders schlimmen Episoden sollte ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe sein, aber nach der Sache gestern Nacht fiel es mir heute Morgen schwerer als sonst hierher zu kommen. Was, wenn sie mir wieder genau dieselben Vorwürfe macht? Wenn ich dieselben verletzenden Worte ein zweites Mal hören muss? Ich lasse meinen Kopf sinken und wische mir mit dem Ärmel meines Pullis über die Augen. Es ist so unglaublich ermüdend in den eigenen Gedanken gefangen zu sein, einem endlosen Teufelskreis aus Schuldgefühlen, Selbstvorwürfen und der bitteren Wahrheit, dass ich das alles allein durchstehen muss.

„Hey Schatz.“ Erschrocken schaue ich hoch. Meine Mum hat die Augen leicht geöffnet und sieht mich mit besorgtem Blick an. „Alles okay?“ Sie greift nach meiner Hand, doch ich ziehe sie instinktiv weg.

„G-Geht's dir besser?“, frage ich leise.

„Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?“ Die Verwirrung ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nichts, schon okay“, antworte ich tonlos.

„Bist du sicher?“

Ich lächle, weil es einfacher ist als zu weinen. „Certo.“

„Hey, komm mal her.“ Sie setzt sich auf und zieht mich in eine Umarmung und ich lasse es zu. Lege mein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab und vergrabe meine Finger in ihrem Shirt. Ihre Haare kitzeln meine Wange genau da, wo sie mich gestern noch verletzt hat und ich spüre, wie sie sanft mit ihrer Hand über meinen Kopf fährt.  
  
„Ti voglio bene.“

Eine Träne läuft über meine Wange, von der ich dachte, dass ich keine mehr übrig hätte.

„Ich dich auch, Mum.“ Ich dich auch.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Samstag, 30.06.2018, 13:02 Uhr**

Eigentlich wollte ich ihm nicht antworten, so wie er mir eine Woche lang nicht geantwortet hat. Wollte ihm zeigen, wie es ist, ignoriert zu werden und die ganze Zeit zu denken, dass man etwas falsch gemacht hat. Schon wieder. Doch dann wäre ich nicht viel besser als er, und dieses Gefühl, was ich die ganze letzte Woche ertragen musste, soll niemand genau so ertragen müssen. Was nützt es mir ihn aus Verdruss zu verletzten, wenn ich ihm genau so gut vergeben kann, mir damit selbst weniger Stress gebe, und die Woche einfach für immer auslösche? Der 22. bis 29. Juni 2018? Hmm, nie davon gehört. Muss ich wohl verschlafen haben. Shit happens.

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Sonntag, 01.07.2018, 16:14 Uhr**

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

****Sonntag, 01.07.2018, 16:32 Uhr** **

Tempelhofer Feld bei strahlendem Sonnenschein. Überall leichte Rauchschwaden und der Geruch von frisch gegrilltem Fleisch. Im Hintergrund schallt es aus dem Bluetoothlautsprecher türkische Rapmusik, die das Schreien der spielenden Kinder übertönt, deren Eltern aufgegeben haben und sich stattdessen im Campingstuhl sonnen. Neben der Landebahn läuft ein herrenloser Hund herum, die Leine hinter sich herschleifend, und geradewegs auf der Spur nach dem Grillfleisch von besagtem Campingstuhlelternpaar. This is Berlin.

Das grelle Sonnenlicht blendet mich und ich kneife meine Augen zusammen. Irgendwo hatte ich doch 'ne Sonnenbrille, oder? Ich krame in meiner bunten Beuteltasche und finde schließlich neben Kaugummi, Schlüssel, Feuerzeug und Zigaretten das Objekt meiner Begierde. Ich ziehe den Zipper wieder zu und setze dann die Pilotenbrille mit den gelben Gläsern auf.

„Du siehst voll porno aus, Alter“, sagt Carlos, als er meinen neuen Look bemerkt.

„Also wie immer, oder?“, entgegne ich grinsend.

Jannik, der direkt neben Carlos auf seinem Skateboard steht, sieht mich an und legt den Kopf schief. „Sind wir heute ein klein wenig überheblich, der Herr?“

„Nö.“ Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich sag ja nur die Wahrheit.“

Jannik schüttelt daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf und wendet sich dann lächelnd an Carlos. „Komm, ich zeig dir wie man einen Kickflip steht.“

Eventuell flippt mein Herz in seiner Nähe in letzter Zeit auch immer öfter aus.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 01.07.2018, 18:41 Uhr**

Wir liegen auf einer großen Decke, die Jannik von daheim mitgebracht hat, ziemlich im Osten des Feldes. Rundherum sprießen hohe Gräser aus dem Boden und verdecken die Sicht auf uns fast vollständig. Schade, dass man die nicht rauchen kann, aber zumindest findet uns hier keiner so schnell.

Carlos ist gerade irgendwo pinkeln, nachdem er sich vorhin beim Versuch einen Heelflip zu stehen, fast den Knöchel gebrochen hat. Dumm halt, wenn man falsch auf dem Board landet. Noch dümmer, wenn man beim vierten Versuch schon vor dem Absprung nach hinten fällt. Carlos – Das T steht für Talent.

„Ich hab so keinen Bock auf Uni morgen“, sagt Jannik und verschränkt seine Arme hinterm Kopf.

Ich liege mit meinem Kopf auf seinem Bauch, den Rest vom Körper auf der Decke ausgestreckt. Aus der Luft müssen wir wohl wie ein „T“ aussehen. Wie ein „T“, das für „Traumtänzer“ steht. Denn genau das sind wir doch, oder? Tanzen um unsere Träume herum, ohne sie zu ergreifen, weil wir Angst haben vor dem, was dann passiert. Was kommt nach dem Traum? Oder sind wir vielleicht für immer in unseren eigenen erschaffenen Albträumen gefangen?

„Was macht ihr grade so?“

„Alles mögliche.“ Er seufzt. „Aber wir müssen bis Ende des nächsten Semesters ein Abschlussprojekt erstellen und ich hab null Ahnung, was ich machen will. Wirklich null.“

„Hmm“, entgegne ich und lasse meinen Blick über den Himmel schweifen. „Du könntest ja erst mal irgendwas texten, oder?“

Er dreht seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Leichter gesagt, als getan.“

Besser als ich wird er allemal sein. Das kann ich jetzt schon sagen. „Schreibst du eigentlich in Deutsch oder Englisch?“

„Beides. Aber da denke ich ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich drüber nach. Das entscheidet sich meist spontan.“ Seine Finger auf der Decke spielen mit meinen, berühren sich an den Spitzen. „Manchmal kann ich meine Gefühle besser mit englischen Worten ausdrücken und ein andermal wieder mehr mit deutschen.“

„Okay“, sage ich und drehe meine Hand, sodass die Handfläche jetzt nach oben zeigt. Ob er darauf eingehen wird? „Wie wäre es damit ...“

„Oh, hast du etwa einen Text parat?“, fragt Jannik mit einem sichtlichen Grinsen in der Stimme.

„Freestyle und so“, erwidere ich und frage mich gleichzeitig, was ich hier eigentlich mache. Ich hab mir doch noch nie spontan einen Text ausdenken müssen. Vor allem keinen, der sich reimt. Gute Idee, Matteo.

„Digga, dreh mal noch'n Blunt.“ Okay, klingt doch ganz stabil bis hierhin. „Mach mal schnell, die Bullen sind schon auf Drogen-Hunt!“ 10/10. Reimt sich, Drogen als Thema, und geht gut von der Zunge. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob Jannik das auch so großartig findet, denn ich höre nur ein leises Lachen von ihm.

„Wow. Einfach wow.“ Er legt seine Hand in meine. „Du solltest definitiv deepe Rap-Lyrics schreiben. Capital Bra und RAF Camora sind Geschichte.“

„Produzierst du dann den Beat?“

Seine Finger verschließen sich mit meinen.

„Deal.“

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 01.07.2018, 19:51 Uhr**

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Sonntag, 01.07.2018, 20:02 Uhr**

Ich bleibe auf dem Asphalt stehen und richte meinen Blick nach oben. Bunte Drachen, die am fast wolkenlosen Himmel umherschweben und sich tapfer gegen den Wind stellen. Immer wieder werden sie von einer besonders starken Böe erwischt und durch die Luft gewirbelt, fangen sich danach aber wieder und nichts deutet darauf hin, dass sie kurz zuvor durch eine extrem schwere Phase gegangen sind.

Sind wir nicht alle manchmal wie ein Drache im Wind?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

_Hear it first in my head_  
 _See us spinning like a silhouette_  
 _Like dreamers chase a world beyond_  
 _I taste your taste, I sing your song_  
  
_I need to know, need to know_  
 _Swear to me you're not a ghost_  
 _Through paradise or hell you know_  
  
_You can go on, go on, go on, go on, go on_  
 _You can go on, go on, go on, go on, go on_  
  
_Just take me with you_  
 _Take me with you, take me with you, take me with you_

([Fleurie, Dalton Diehl & RUSLAN - Take Me With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH2j2iGWM4k))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kein Max, kein Felix, kein Alex, keine Allergien, kein Drama! So sollte es immer sein! (Und wird es vielleicht auch erst mal)  
> Wenn ich diese Woche noch Zeit zum Schreiben finde, könnte das nächste Kapitel schon nächste Woche fertig sein :)  
> (Aber dafür müssen erst mal 50 % meiner Kollegen wieder gesund werden ;____; Blöde Grippe!)
> 
> In der Zwischenzeit: Schaut euch Druck Staffel 3 an! Folge 3 wird bestimmt spitze! Theoretisch müsste es die Neon-Party sein und wir alle wissen, was da (normalerweise) passiert :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> Bildquelle Skateboard: [Tumblr](http://and-now-u-see-me.tumblr.com/post/173985131933/and-now-u-see-me-l%C3%A4ngtar-efter?ref=weheartit)
> 
> Bleibt gesund und genießt das geile Wetter ♥♥♥


	21. Mittwoch, 04.07.2018, 00:17 Uhr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von neuen Songs, Eltern auf der Flucht und gigantischen Vogelspinnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Hallo Hallo! :)  
> I bims, die Kati!  
> (Die ersten schließen direkt das Kapitel wieder nach dem Spruch xD)
> 
> Love is Madness ist über ein Jahr alt inzwischen! ♥♥♥  
> Trotzdem fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich erst im Januar angefangen zu schreiben ... wie die Zeit einfach verfliegt.  
> Wenn ihr jetzt die Geschichte von Beginn an noch mal lest, könnt ihr sogar quasi ein "Live-Lesen" machen bis derzeit Juli - einfach das Jahr ausblenden :D  
> Tausend Dank an euch tolle Leser, dass ihr #Jotteo und #Manik trotz langsamen Updates nicht aufgegeben habt! Die Geschichte wird weitergehen und auch irgendwann ein Ende finden! Und bis dahin freue ich mich wie bisher jedes Mal über eure Kudos & Kommentare mit Theorien, random Shouts und so viel Liebe ;//////////; ♥ Gracias. Merci. Danke.
> 
> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Montag, 02.07.2018, 16:51 Uhr**

★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ★ﾟ

**Dienstag, 03.07.2018, 21:48 Uhr**

Wir sitzen auf der großen Matratze draußen auf dem Balkon von Bachs Zimmer. Über uns leuchten die als Lichterkette aufgehangenen Glühbirnen. Die Sonne ist bereits fast untergegangen und es ist nicht mehr ganz so heiß. Mehr als 20 Grad herrschen draußen trotzdem noch. Wann wird es mal wieder kühler? Ist nicht bald Herbst oder so?

Jannik hält seine Akustikgitarre in der Hand und übt ein paar Griffe, die er für den neuen Song einstudiert, den er gestern geschrieben hat. Maximaler Kreativitätsschub. Würde es bei mir nie geben. Ich bekomm nach vier Wochen nicht mal 200 Wörter für 'nen Aufsatz zusammen und stell dann stattdessen lieber die Schriftgröße auf 13 statt 12, damit es nach mehr aussieht. Gewusst wie. Lifehacks mit Matteo – Part 1.

„Und du warst plötzlich einfach so da“, singt Jannik mit geschlossenen Augen leise vor sich hin. „Kamst in mein Leben und ich wusste von heute auf morgen nicht mehr wie mir geschah.“

Ich lasse mich tiefer in die Kissen sinken und rolle mich auf die Seite, meine Hand unter die Wange gelegt. Mit aufmerksamen Blick betrachte ich Janniks Profil und versuche mir jedes Detail genau einzuprägen. Die hohen Wangenknochen, die fein geschwungenen Lippen, die Stupsnase und die ozeanblauen Augen. Dazu noch die blonden Wuschelhaare, die er mit einem blau-weißen Bandana in der Stirn zu bändigen versucht. Den Trick wende ich auch ab und zu an, und das mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

„Hab vom ersten Tag an nur dich gesehen, und trotzdem würden deine Blicke mich immer wieder einfach nur übergehen.“

Hätte mir jemand vor 3 Monaten gesagt, dass ich heute hier so liegen würde, dann hätte ich das nie geglaubt. Dass ich mit Jonas, Abdi und Carlos 'ne Runde _FIFA18_ bei Abdi daheim spiele? Safe. Dass Kiki ein zweites Mal auf Alex reinfällt? Okay, aber scheiße. Dass mein Dad auszieht und mich und meine Mum allein zurücklässt? Noch beschissener, aber hat sich leider irgendwie angekündigt. Dass ich Jannik auf einem Konzert kennenlerne, er mir immer wieder über den Weg läuft und es irgendwie mit seiner Art schafft sich in mein Herz zu schleichen, obwohl ich solche Typen wie ihn eigentlich hasse? Never.

„Tausende Momente später liegst du hier neben mir“, singt Jannik und stupst mit seinem Finger leicht meine Nase an, was mir ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht zaubert.

„Und ich sag: Hol mal noch'n Bier?“, ergänze ich die Strophe und muss selbst drüber lachen. Er aber auch. Nichtsdestotrotz singt er danach lächelnd weiter.

„Und aus dem 'Ich' und 'Du' wird langsam aber sicher hoffentlich bald ein 'Wir'.“

Und wie soll ich ihm da widersprechen, wenn es doch so wahr ist?

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 03.07.2018, 22:07 Uhr**

****

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Dienstag, 03.07.2018, 23:11 Uhr**

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern?“

Wir sind immer noch draußen auf dem Balkon. Inzwischen hat Jannik allerdings seine Gitarre reingebracht und das Schreiben neuer Texte aufgegeben. Ist eh zu spät, um sich zu konzentrieren. Bei mir geht es ja nach 16 Uhr schon bergab mit dem Denken.

„Inwiefern?“, fragt Jannik, neben mir auf dem Rücken liegend und einen Zug vom Joint nehmend.

„Naja, wohnen die mit hier oder lebt ihr allein?“ Bisher waren immer nur Jannik und Luisa im Haus, wenn ich zu Besuch war. Kein Anzeichen davon, dass hier auch noch irgendwelche anderen Erwachsenen leben würden, obwohl das Haus samt Garten definitiv für eine große Familie ausgelegt ist.

„Luisa und ich leben nur hier, aber ab und an kommt unsere Tante vorbei.“ Er reicht mir den Joint. „Sie hat Angst, dass wir verhungern oder das Haus beim Kochen abbrennen.“

„Was natürlich nie passieren könnte“, erwidere ich schmunzelnd und führe den Filter an meinen Mund.

Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite und sieht mich an. „Tu mal nicht so unschuldig. Du warst doch der mit der explodierenden Küche, oder?“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Hab ja nie behauptet, dass ich alleine klarkommen würde.“

Ich mein, im Moment würde ich alleine wahrscheinlich besser klarkommen als mit meiner Mum zusammen unter einem Dach. Wobei das auch nicht so schwer ist. Alles wäre besser als die jetzige Situation. Alles wäre so viel einfacher. Niemand, um den man sich früh morgens vor der Schule und spät abends nach der Schule kümmern muss. Keine ständige Sorge, dass daheim irgendwas passiert ist und man von den Nachbarn Bescheid bekommt, dass Mum bei ihnen geklingelt hat, weil sie die Wohnung nicht mehr gefunden hat, Ausraster inklusive. Keinen Grund mehr andauernd heulen zu müssen.

„Du wohnst demnach noch bei deinen Eltern?“, fragt Jannik.

„Yo. Mit meiner Mum zusammen.“ Ich betrachte den hellen Rauch des Joints, der langsam in die dunkle Nacht emporsteigt und schließlich eins wird mit ihr. „Mein Dad ist vor 'nem Monat weggezogen. Nach Italien.“

„Fuck.“

Kann er laut sagen. „Bis heute hat er sich vielleicht zweimal bei uns gemeldet. Ansonsten gehen wir ihm echt am Arsch vorbei.“

„Willkommen im Klub ... Mein Stiefvater ist auch abgehauen. Allerdings hab ich keine Ahnung, wo er gerade ist. Da er aber die Stromrechnungen und alles bezahlt, ist er wohl auch noch am Leben.“

Ich drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. „Shit.“

„Ganz ehrlich?“, beginnt er. „Wir sind ohne ihn sowieso besser dran. Klar, es wäre schon schön, wenn Luisa wenigstens einen Elternteil bei sich hätte, aber irgendwie schaffen wir es auch zu zweit. Bisher hat's ja auch geklappt.“

Krass. Ich könnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich neben der Schule noch eine Schwester oder einen Bruder großziehen soll. „Ist das nicht 'ne mega Verantwortung?“

„Schon, und ich denk auch jedes Mal, dass ich vielleicht was falsch mache, weil ich sie zu sehr einschränke und Sachen nicht erlaube, die andere in ihrem Alter dürfen.“ Er seufzt. „Aber solange es ihr gut geht und ich weiß, dass sie jeden Abend sicher drüben im Bett liegt, kann ich ja halbwegs beruhigt sein, dass meine Erziehung nicht die schlechteste ist.“

„Bester Bruder ever“, sage ich grinsend und reiche ihm den Joint.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

**Mittwoch, 04.07.2018, 00:17 Uhr**

„Würdest du lieber von einer gigantischen Vogelspinne gefressen werden oder an einem riesigen Burger ersticken?“

Wir liegen einander zugewandt unter dem spärlichen Licht der Glühbirnen und spielen seit ungefähr 20 Minuten „Würdest du lieber“. Da es inzwischen doch angenehm kühl draußen ist, haben wir uns unter eine Decke gekuschelt, auf der lauter kleine Hunde abgebildet sind. Ob Jannik mit Absicht gerade die gewählt hat, ist mir bis jetzt ein Rätsel. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.

„Hmm. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja aus dem Magen der Spinne später wieder freikämpfen, wenn sie nicht so sehr zubeißt.“

„Und wenn doch?“, frage ich und ziehe mir die Decke bis unters Kinn.

„Dann wähl ich den Burger, weil ich so wenigstens nicht hungrig sterbe.“

„Guter Punkt.“

„Okay, jetzt du“, antwortet Jannik und grinst schief. Ich ahne Schlimmes. „Würdest du lieber 30 Minuten durchgehend kotzen oder einen Mix aus Pommes, Eis, Ketchup, Kardamom, Senf, Ei, Zimt und Koriander trinken?“

„Urgh.“ Leicht angewidert schau ich ihn an. „Kommt das nicht aufs Gleiche raus?“

„Kommt auf deinen Magen und deinen Würgereiz an, würde ich sagen.“

„Mit dem Unterdrücken vom Würgereiz kennt sich Nicky ja bestens aus“, meldet sich plötzlich eine helle Stimme von der Balkontür, was uns aufschrecken lässt. Da, halb im Zimmer und halb auf dem Balkon, steht Luisa, ihre Hände die weiße Schiebetür umschlossen. Sie ist barfuß, trägt aber kurze Schlafshorts mit Blumenmuster und ein graues Top. Ist das nicht bisschen kalt – selbst für diese Temperaturen?

Neben mir dreht sich Jannik auf den Rücken und richtet sich, auf seinen Unterarmen abgestützt, leicht auf. „Na, junge Dame, auch noch auf? Solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett liegen?“

„Ich kann aber nicht schlafen“, antwortet Luisa und kommt langsam auf uns zugeschlendert. „Außerdem redet ihr voll laut und mein Fenster ist unten offen.“

„Tja, und jetzt?“, fragt Jannik und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jetzt ...“ Luisa bleibt vor uns stehen, dreht sich um und lässt sich dann rückwärts zwischen uns auf die Matratze fallen. „... häng ich mit euch hier ab.“

„Ach, ist das so?“

„Jap“, entgegnet sie ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Dann wendet sie sich mir zu. „Darf ich auch mitspielen? Ich hab paar echt gute Fragen!“

Unsicher schau ich kurz von ihr zu Jannik, um zu sehen, ob er damit einverstanden ist. Als er aber lediglich mit den Schultern zuckt und sich seufzend zurück in die Kissen fallen lässt, muss ich kurz lächeln. „Klar, dann hau mal deine Fragen raus.“

„Aber nur 3 Runden, dann wird geschlafen, klar?“

Definitiv bester Bruder ever.

ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡★ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡☆

_My hourglass is in your hands_  
_You've got my time, you are my plans_  
_Let's keep each other safe from the world_  
_You've got me writing sappy songs_  
_I used to laugh out on my own_  
_Let's keep each other safe from the world_

_Because I know it's hard to let yourself be fine_  
_But I'll carry around our worried flurried minds_  
_But I'll let go if you do too_

([Waterparks – Lucky People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZoKBdxhXpw))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuMaNik - Mein Lieblingstrio neben KiMaNik ♥  
> Luisa ist immer zur Stelle, wenn Matteo & Jannik allein sein wollen haha Wie so eine richtige kleine Schwester eben.  
> Und da kommen garantiert noch mehr Chancen für sie ;)
> 
> Bildquellen:  
> Bild von Jannik: [Ruben](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRs8GF0l0_q/)  
> Bild vom Balkon: [Marzena](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bhb0fwQn5Cn/)
> 
> Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? :)  
> Rein aus Neugier: Habt ihr eine bestimmte Stelle aus allen bisherigen Kapiteln, die euch besonders in Erinnerung geblieben ist?
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal ♥♥


End file.
